<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Macbethian Sonnets by MythicWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714005">Macbethian Sonnets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicWolf/pseuds/MythicWolf'>MythicWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Fox Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Imperialism, Language, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebellion, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicWolf/pseuds/MythicWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A system ruled under an iron grip. A planet becoming stripped of its resources. Two men on a collision course with each other as they try to stop the rule of imperialism.</p><p>Macbeth is the place where good men go to fight and die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been thinking about making a new multi-chapter fic for a while now, and finally got the inspiration to try and make something new! Updates won't be regular, but I'll be doing my best on this project!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Fox McCloud, the savior of the Lylat System! How's it feel to be on the show?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox waves with an awkward smile on his face. An audience of people claps for him. "It's good to be here, John. Thanks."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The interviewer leans forward in his chair. "So Mr. McCloud, where have you been for the past few months? We haven't seen you since the aparoid crisis!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please, just call me Fox." Fox smiles and scratches the back of his head. John nods and manages to lean even further forward in his chair, backside threatening to fall off of the edge. "My team, we just needed a bit of a break after all that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>John nods, his tail wagging behind him. He clears his throat. "Does that mean you'll all be back in action soon?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox laughs, but his eyes betray a flash of pain. "No, I don't think so. Our time on Corneria has… it's mellowed us out. We've found things we like to do here."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh?" John sits up straight, his eyes widening. "Is Star Fox retiring?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox snorts and crosses his arms. He sinks into his chair and tries to look at anything except the video cameras trained on him. The entire talk show audience seems to hold its breath while he thinks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, Peppy is retiring-" and with that comes a round of gasps, "-which he needs. The aparoid crisis was awful on his health."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>John nods, his expression shifting into a veneer of understanding. "Of course, of course. But there's still four of you, correct?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox shrugs. "Slippy has been helping his father and uncle at Space Dynamics. Last I checked, he's applied for a full-time job."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"'Last you checked,' you say?" There's just a slight narrow of John's eyes. "You haven't kept up with him?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Not for about a month, no. Been… busy, like I said."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure, sure." John was half-listening, his eyes unfocused. They come back into clarity a moment later as a grin forms on his face. "You must be spending too much time with your lady-friend, eh? How is Krystal?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox looks away and shuts his eyes as a frown forms on his face. "We actually haven't seen each other for a while." More gasps from the crowd, and someone even cries out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You two broke up?" John covers his mouth with a hand as his ears and tail droop.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Fox rolls his eyes. "We were never together in the </em>first<em> place," he spits out. "We've been friends the entire time we've known each other!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>And John has nothing to say to that. He is quiet for a moment, and Fox smirks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I see," is what John says after a moment. "No, uh, lucky lady in your life then?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, and that's fine with me." Fox rests his chin on a hand. "What else you gonna grill me about, John?" He asks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>John's expression turns serious, which makes Fox frown. "Surely you've heard about the tension on Macbeth? The rebel faction there that wants independence from Corneria?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox blinks, but his expression remains neutral. "Yeah, I've heard about it. Been quite the situation over there for a while."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There have been violent protests all across the planet, as well as whispers of an organized militia led by Star Wolf!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An unreadable expression passes over Fox's face for a fraction of a second before it returns to normal. "Star Wolf, huh? Sounds like serious business." He adjusts the sleeve of his jacket as he speaks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>John frowns and braces his arms on his knees as he looks at Fox more intently. "Is General Pepper going to send your team there to quell this madness?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"General Pepper does not control me or my team," Fox shoots back without a second thought. "I work for a contract and money. Our contract with him was up a long time ago, John."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I… see. Okay." John's tone of voice is stilted, even cold. Fox's ears flatten as he shifts in his seat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The frown on John's face disappears a second later. "Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for this interview! I've got to get our next guest ready, so we are going to head to commercial until then! Everyone give Mr. McCloud a hand!" He exclaims as he gestures towards Fox.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The room bursts into cheers like the past few minutes hadn't happened, and all of the tension seems to melt. Fox cracks a smile and waves back as he stands up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox walks off of the stage as the talk show goes to a commercial break, and he looks so small and alone.</em>
</p>
<p>Wolf snorts and shuts off the television. "That'll cause quite the fuss on Corneria." </p>
<p>He smiles and looks out the window. The smoky Macbethian sky is still there, rocked by chaos. A distant explosion rumbles throughout the building in quiet aftershocks every few moments.</p>
<p>"I didn't even have to talk to Fox, and he's doing what we need." <em>I wonder how this will turn out.</em></p>
<p>Another explosion sounds, this one much closer. The building shakes drywall from the ceiling loose.</p>
<p>Wolf grabs his gun and makes for the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why Are Sunday's So Depressing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I'll be posting the link to the song I loop while creating certain chapters. The Strokes' latest album has been a big inspiration for this story as a whole.</p>
<p>Recommended listening: https://youtu.be/2KSpDNlsVF4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sing a song, I paint a picture</p>
<p>My baby's gone, but I don't miss her</p>
<p>Like a swan, I don't miss swimming </p>
<p>All my friends left, and they don't miss me</p>
<hr/>
<p>[SRFR]: dude</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Bill?</p>
<p>[MCLD]: What is it?</p>
<p>[SRFR]: you crazy as hell</p>
<p>[MCLD]: It's far too late at night for you to be vague like this. What are you talking about?</p>
<p>[SRFR]: watched ur interview</p>
<p>[SRFR]: anyone ever tell u how insane u are</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Oh.</p>
<p>[MCLD]: That.</p>
<p>[SRFR]: u may as well have spat in that guys face lol</p>
<p>[SRFR]: but srsly. Dude why did you do that</p>
<p>[MCLD]: I'm not discussing my views on current events with a Cornerian soldier. </p>
<p>[SRFR]: foxy. You know damn well how I feel about The Man right now</p>
<p>[MCLD]: ...</p>
<p>[SRFR]: u have said far more incriminating shit to me :)</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Fine. I'll tell you.</p>
<p>[SRFR]: yay!! This is why we r best friends dude</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Sure, Bill. Anyway…</p>
<p>[SRFR]: no more interruptions my man, just tell me why you're sympathizing with Star Wolf as of five seconds ago</p>
<p>[MCLD]: It's not a "five seconds ago" kind of thing. It's something I've been thinking about for a few months.</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Pepper... He's out of control. You've seen it, yeah?</p>
<p>[SRFR]: if I didn't I wouldn't be texting u rn</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Right. Well, I'm tired of sitting back and doing nothing. Of being useless like this. I thought that starting to speak out might... Help? Inspire people to really look at what's going on?</p>
<p>[MCLD]: The military took Papetoon, Zoness… now Macbeth. They took Papetoon, Bill. My home. After what Krystal said to me... I had to say something. Tried to.</p>
<p>[SRFR]: u sure as hell got everyone on base talking, and it's not all good</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Figured it would be like that. I want people to look, but just me doing this? I won't accomplish anything.</p>
<p>[SRFR]: krystal hated all this from the start, why not find her?</p>
<p>[MCLD]: She's MIA. Falco too.</p>
<p>[SRFR]: damn, I'm real sorry dude</p>
<p>[MCLD]: It's okay. I have an idea of what I might be able to do.</p>
<p>[SRFR]: gonna fill me in buddy? :)</p>
<p>[MCLD]: No, not yet. Too many risks, even for you.</p>
<p>[SRFR]: ur leaving aren't you</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Let's just say that… I have some personal matters to attend to elsewhere. </p>
<p>[SRFR]: foxy…</p>
<p>[MCLD]: I'll be okay, Bill. We'll keep in touch, yeah?</p>
<p>[SRFR]: ill keep u filled in on stuff here, okay?</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Don't get into trouble on my account.</p>
<p>[SRFR]: too bad dude :P </p>
<p>[SRFR]: ur bestie has to help!</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Fine. Just be careful, and send Slippy my regards, okay?</p>
<p>[SRFR]: ofc dude!</p>
<p>[MCLD]: I'm headed to bed now. Talk soon.</p>
<p>[SRFR]: okay</p>
<p>[SRFR]: and Fox?</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Yes?</p>
<p>[SRFR]: love you man</p>
<p>[MCLD]: Love you too, buddy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What the hell am I doing?" Fox asks himself as he looks down at his phone, dark in his hands. He sighs as his ears pin to his head.</p>
<p>"No backup, nothing. What am I <em>doing</em>?" Fox tosses the phone onto his nightstand and lies down on his bed. He stares up at the ceiling and sighs again.</p>
<p>His mind starts to wander. He thinks about the interview and how suspicious he looked. He thinks about General Pepper and everything he stands- stood- for. He thinks about the reports of Star Wolf on Macbeth.</p>
<p>He thinks about his teammates. <em>They're gone and you can't just bring them back together,</em> he reminds himself. <em>It was due time for everyone to move on.</em></p>
<p>Fox rolls onto his side and looks out the window. The Cornerian cityscape is bright, and traffic is still congested on every street. If Fox strains his hearing, he can almost pick out horns honking all the way down on those roads below.</p>
<p>It should be the perfect view for him to drift off to.</p>
<p>But it just unsettles him.</p>
<p>He gets up and walks over to the window before resting his hand on the glass where a menu lights up.</p>
<p>He takes one last look at the city. It's a kaleidoscope of colors and movement; you would never see something more beautiful in all of the Lylat System.</p>
<p>Fox feels sick to his stomach as he thinks that. He taps the menu on the window and it fades to black, shrouding the room in darkness.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow," Fox decides as he crawls under the covers.</p>
<p>He shuts his eyes and tries to fall asleep, but it doesn't come easily. </p>
<p>And when it does? It does nothing to make him feel rested.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"You will die, just like your father."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"No… </em>no<em>!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>It was Venom. Everything was warped inside of that massive chamber, and two grotesque, floating eyes were staring at him. He clenched the control yoke of his Arwing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are weak. Insignificant. I have evolved."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll kill you!" Tears well in the corners of Fox's eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Andross laughs. The laugh echoes inside of Fox's mind; there's nowhere for him to hide from that monster. There is nothing except the void now. Nothing else except them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your father said the same thing... Before I ripped him to shreds."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No! Stop it!" Fox shouts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He begged for it to stop. He begged for me to let him go. He begged for someone to save him." Andross's eyes brightened as he spoke. "Nobody came. Nobody will come for you, either."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox screams and fires at Andross, but nothing connects. Green arcs of plasma sail past the monster, and those eyes and that brain just get closer and closer until they're right in front of the Arwing, boring holes into his soul. Fox tries to shrink back, but he can't even move. His hands are frozen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Andross laughs again and the Arwing is gone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox is falling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He's falling into the abyss below him as that damned laughter follows him down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are weak. You are alone. You are nothing!" Andross exclaims.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox yells and curses at him, but the laughter gets louder and louder and louder until-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He hits the ground and everything shatters.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fox sits up with a gasp. He takes huge lungfuls of air and claws at his blankets for a moment before his mind clears and he finally realizes where he is.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a dream. It was just a dream.</em>
</p>
<p>He rubs his hands over his face and feels the wet tracks of tears before wiping them away. <em>Dammit, I don't need this again!</em></p>
<p>"Shit," he breathes. He sits there in the dark for a moment as he tries to regain himself. It almost works; he can think clearly but there's an echo of laughter inside his head. He huffs and flops back on his pillow.</p>
<p>The clock at his bed reads 5:30, but Fox can't bring himself to shut his eyes. His heart is still racing and adrenaline is still pumping through his veins. It just won't stop and let him exist without worrying about a fight that isn't real. He just can't keep fighting for proper sleep; he does it enough when he's awake.</p>
<p>Fox makes himself take more deep breaths. Soon enough, his heart rate slows down and he is left with nothing but the sound of the heater and his own breathing to keep him company in the empty apartment.</p>
<p>He tries to imagine the sound of air and liquid rushing through pipes hidden in metal walls. He tries to hear Falco's muffled snoring from the other side of the wall behind Fox's bed. He tries to imagine the sound of his alarm clock going off. He tries to imagine Peppy's voice on the intercom announcing what's on the menu for breakfast.</p>
<p>He tries to imagine it, but it just feels like a distant memory. Like a faded photograph. It leaves a hole in his heart and he tries to think about anything and everything else.</p>
<p>His mind locks onto Macbeth. </p>
<p>
  <em>The Cornerian Army is just going around… subjugating people. Oppressing them. I thought we were supposed to be past empires! I can't believe more isn't being done!</em>
</p>
<p><em>I can't believe you were on Pepper's side,</em> a voice inside Fox's head whispers. He cringes away from it, but he doesn't try to deny himself. <em>Wolf O'Donnell of all people is rumored to be helping Macbeth, and you're sitting in your high-rise apartment doing nothing!</em></p>
<p>Fox growls and turns to lay on his side. The lights on his clock glare an angry red at him as he tries to think.</p>
<p>His hands ache. He clenches them, but nothing helps.</p>
<p>Nothing ever helps.</p>
<p>Fox gets out of the bed with a grunt and grabs his phone. "Today."</p>
<p>He trudges across his room to the bathroom and takes a moment to relieve himself before brushing his teeth. His reflection looks like a ghost, and it makes Fox wonder if he's actually staring back at himself.</p>
<p><em>You've got no purpose right now,</em> he thinks when he spits his toothpaste in the sink.</p>
<p>
  <em>But Macbeth needs help. I have to help.</em>
</p>
<p>He walks to his closet and takes his flight suit out from a dusty corner. He tosses it on the bed and turns the light on, but looking at the bright green suit and Space Dynamics logo plastered across the shoulder just makes him queasy. He turns back around and takes a pair of jeans and a black shirt instead, putting them on with his flight jacket. He makes sure to grab a backpack to take with him as well. <em>Probably a few things I can scavenge from the Great Fox later.</em></p>
<p>A flash of red catches his eye just before he closes the closet door. He sighs.</p>
<p>"Okay." He grabs the scarf and throws it on. "Okay, Dad. Can't leave without you." That familiar warmth wrapped around his neck makes him smile.</p>
<p>He glances around the bedroom but sees nothing else he needs. With a final nod, he turns around and walks out of it and through a cramped hallway to the front door. He places a hand on the doorknob and pauses. </p>
<p>
  <em>Is this the right decision? Am I doing the right thing?</em>
</p>
<p>"I have to do what's right," Fox whispers. "Even if nobody else will."</p>
<p>
  <em>Why not go to Pepper? Talk some sense into him?</em>
</p>
<p>Fox grimaces. <em>Yeah, that sounds like the best way to get arrested for speaking out. Even if you're in his good graces.</em></p>
<p><em>And the easiest way to throw it all out is to meet up with Wolf O'Donnell. Your </em>rival<em>. The </em>crime boss.</p>
<p>That one really makes Fox stop and think. Helping people is one thing, but Wolf? The man who worked for Andross? Who might've killed his dad? Who ran a crime syndicate?</p>
<p>"But that's in the past," Fox mutters. "Hell, we can all change. He's doing better than me at helping."</p>
<p>One more traitorous thought echoes in his head and makes his grip tighten. <em>What would Peppy think of you now?</em></p>
<p>"He'd think I'm a bastard," Fox murmurs as he opens the door. "<em>Good</em>." He spits that word out like it's poison, and it fills him with a sense of satisfaction.</p>
<p>He leaves, locks the door, and doesn't look back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I want your time</p>
<p>Don't ask me questions </p>
<p>That you don't want </p>
<p>The answers to</p>
<hr/>
<p>The explosions are still rocking the town. They echo in Wolf's ears and flash and the corners of his vision, but the battle is over.</p>
<p>He can hear Cornerian soldiers shouting their retreat, and he fires off a few more shots in their direction to really make them get the picture. A few moments later, the battlefield goes quiet except for the sound of his pounding heart and Panther's labored breathing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, Panther!</em>
</p>
<p>Wolf whips his head around to lock eyes with his friend, who is slumped against the brick wall they were using as cover. He has a hand pressed to his side while he hisses in pain.</p>
<p>"Panther?" Wolf drops to his knees and grasps Panther's shoulder. "Gonna die on me?"</p>
<p>Panther chuckles. "No, not this time. Panther lives to fight another day, my friend." He tries to get up and winces when he takes his hand off of the wound.</p>
<p>"I gotta patch that up before you can move," Wolf states as he takes his backpack off and rummages through it. "You get shot?"</p>
<p>Panther shakes his head. "Shrapnel graze. Cornerians are using frags now." He lifts his shirt to reveal the wound when Wolf sets the first aid kit on the ground.</p>
<p>It's an ugly cut along his side, but it isn't deep. Wolf allows himself a private moment of relief before getting to work.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I saw." Wolf frowns. "Bastards. Thought they were above that crap?" He sprays antiseptic on Panther's cut and tries to hold back a grin when he squirms and groans.</p>
<p>"They have been growing desperate. We are stronger than they realize," Panther replies with a shrug.</p>
<p>"Which means they'll send reinforcements and better gear," Wolf points out while he wraps the wound with gauze. Once he ties it, he puts the kit back in his backpack and gets up.</p>
<p>"Panther knows this."</p>
<p>Wolf reaches a hand down and Panther takes it, getting up and leaning heavily on Wolf's shoulder. They start making their way out of the dusty old town while groups of other rebels start to filter in.</p>
<p>Panther looks back at the town. "Why are we not helping them set up?"</p>
<p>"Battle's over and you-" Wolf jabs him on his undamaged side- "need proper medical attention."</p>
<p>Panther tries to object, but Wolf doesn't bother to respond. He gets the picture and stops trying a moment later.</p>
<p>Walking together in silence gives Wolf a moment to think. He looks up at the grey sky and back down at the grey dirt. Grey mountains loom in the distance, and distant grey military bases glint in the light of Lylat.</p>
<p><em>If this place wasn't home…</em> Wolf shakes his head and smiles.</p>
<p>"What is that grin about?" Panther asks with a raised brow.</p>
<p>"Just thinkin' about how you finally got hurt in a fight and I didn't." </p>
<p>Panther rolls his eyes. "Liar."</p>
<p>"I'm plenty happy about being fine!" Wolf shoots back as he gives Panther a thumbs up.</p>
<p>"Of this, I have no doubt." Panther shakes his head and sighs.</p>
<p>A beat of silence passes before Wolf nudges him. "Seriously. Glad you're okay." He puts on the softest face he can, and Panther seems mollified for the time being.</p>
<p>
  <em>This bastard made me soft.</em>
</p>
<p>The journey passes in comfortable silence after that, but the walk back to camp isn't very far. They pass by abandoned roads and broken railways and the wreckage of past skirmishes. Long dead bodies and mining equipment and wrecked ships. Other rebels on the trail greet them and offer to help, but Wolf declines. </p>
<p>
  <em>Every able-bodied person has to keep fighting. We still need to gain ground on this front.</em>
</p>
<p>Wolf frowns; he shouldn't be thinking about all-out warfare. <em>It won't sustain us for long, but I don't know what else to do right now. </em></p>
<p>"You are thinking far too loud," Panther says. Wolf raises a brow at him. "Credit for your thoughts?"</p>
<p>Wolf feels a spike of anxiety in his gut. "Worried about how much ground we can gain. I ain't sure we can keep this front without going on another supply raid."</p>
<p>"Panther knows it is our only option. Perhaps Leon has an idea?"</p>
<p>Wolf shakes his head. "He probably won't, but I'll ask when we get back."</p>
<p>Panther looks at the ground for a moment before looking back up with a strange expression on his face. "Ah. You need someone with fresh ideas, no?"</p>
<p>"Dunno." Wolf shrugs. "Been fine so far… but I can't get us all the way. I'm no leader."</p>
<p>"Says the ex-crime lord," Panther replies without hesitation. He laughs at Wolf's annoyed expression and continues to speak. "You cannot act alone. This, Panther knows too well."</p>
<p>"Don't see anyone else offering new ideas," Wolf grumbles while he adjusts his weight for Panther to lean on him more. He can feel their pace slowing as Panther grows more exhausted by the moment.</p>
<p>"Give it some time, my friend." Panther squeezes his shoulder.</p>
<p>We won't have much of that left even with this victory. Wolf nods anyway.</p>
<p>They stop in front of a massive and old train bridge. It creaks and groans as the wind howls across the hills and the rusted metal seems like the system's worst safety hazard, but Wolf steps on it and makes his way to a service hatch hidden on the side of the bridge behind a truss. He leans down and opens the hatch, which reveals a ladder.</p>
<p>"You first." Wolf gestures to the ladder.</p>
<p>"Oh, what a gentleman." Panther gets out from under Wolf's grip and starts to descend the ladder. Wolf double-checks the area before he starts to climb down as well, closing the hatch behind him.</p>
<p>The ladder brings them from that desolate battleground to a bustling cacophony of people and sounds. Tents and tables fill up the maintenance platform underneath the bridge filled with all sorts of people just trying to survive.</p>
<p>Wolf feels the tension melt from his shoulders as he takes a long look around the place. Good a home as I could ever ask for.</p>
<p>"Can ya make it to the medical tent?" Wolf asks, glancing at Panther.</p>
<p>"Panther can walk twenty feet without collapsing," Panther shoots back with a look. Wolf raises his hands in surrender and watches as Panther walks over to a tent on the other side of the camp with a large red square plastered on the side.</p>
<p>"Meet up with Leon and I later, yeah?" Wolf calls out. Panther gives him a thumbs up, still making his way over to the tent. Wolf huffs out a laugh and starts to walk through the camp.</p>
<p>Residents of the camp wave at him as he walks by and Wolf can barely restrain himself from shying away from all of the friendliness. His mind is screaming at him that he doesn't deserve it, that he would never deserve kindness.</p>
<p>Wolf wonders if it'll ever click in his mind that isn't their enemy. </p>
<p>He shakes that train of thought off when he stops in front of a larger tent at the end of a long walkway. He ducks under the flap and is greeted with the sight of Leon curled up in Wolf's cot with a book in hand.</p>
<p>"Yer hammock is just as good as mine, Leon." Wolf crosses his arms as he glares at Leon. "And it's right over there." He jabs a thumb at the empty one in the far corner of the tent.</p>
<p>Leon just smiles innocently. "But yours just feels so much more comfortable, Boss!"</p>
<p>Wolf stares at him. He takes a few steps towards the lounging lizard.</p>
<p>And proceeds to flip the hammock, dumping a protesting Leon on the ground.</p>
<p>"How about the <em>ground</em>? It any good?" Wolf asks before he sits on the edge of his cot.</p>
<p>"It's <em>wonderful</em>." Leon gets up with a grunt and moves to sit on a table that takes up space in the middle of the tent. "Mission go okay?"</p>
<p>Wolf shrugs. "Panther got hurt, but he'll survive. Pushed the Cornerians back and gave us some breathing room." He takes his backpack off and sets it by his hammock, as well as his rifle.</p>
<p>"Any other casualties?" Leon leaned towards Wolf as he spoke.</p>
<p>"None on our side, some wounded. Got a good chunk of their bastards, though." Wolf clasps his hands together and sighs. "Speaking of that… I need yer opinion on something."</p>
<p>Leon cocks his head and crosses his arms. "What is it?"</p>
<p>Wolf scratches an ear and looks up at the ceiling while he tries to formulate a coherent thought in his head. "It's a… ugh." </p>
<p>"Sounds great, Boss." Leon smirks when Wolf shoots him a glare.</p>
<p>"No, you dolt," Wolf grumbles. "It's about that fight with the Cornerians." He gestures vaguely to the outside while he speaks. "We may have beaten them back, but we don't have enough resources to keep this up."</p>
<p>That thought had been weighing in the back of Wolf's head for a little while, but to actually say it… it brings a wave of disappointment more fierce than he expected. He feels a spike of anxiety and even fear in his chest at the notion.</p>
<p>Regardless, he clears his throat and continues speaking. "We don't have enough fighters, and you've seen what our supplies are looking like. We- we don't have enough for everyone!" He gets up and starts pacing around the tent. "We need to go on a raid, but that risks the ground we've gained!"</p>
<p>Wolf stops and presses a hand to his face. "There's gotta be another way to do this, but I can't-"</p>
<p>He's cut off by a hand landing on his shoulder and turning him around. Leon is scrutinizing him with a frown on his face.</p>
<p>"You need to calm down, Boss."</p>
<p>Wolf takes a breath and closes his eye. Leon's hand on his shoulder grounds him and makes some of that tension melt away, but the questions still burn in his mind. The anxious thoughts haven't been sated quite yet.</p>
<p>"I need an answer, Leon." Wolf's voice is soft, weak. It makes his blood boil.</p>
<p>"You're doing the best you can, yes?" Leon asks with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Wolf shrugs. "Maybe, but I could be doin' more!"</p>
<p>"You are doing fine. You're a good leader, Boss. They all trust you." Leon nods his head towards the camp outside. </p>
<p>"Until I get them all killed."</p>
<p>"They know what they signed up for. So did we, when we came here."</p>
<p>Wolf chuckles. "Yeah, I guess so."</p>
<p>Leon pats his shoulder before letting go. "Now, about that supply raid…"</p>
<p>"Think that's the best idea we got?"</p>
<p>"Rather that than lose people to another skirmish."</p>
<p>"Yeah, just makin' sure." Wolf nods to himself before turning to the table. A map of the region is spread out on it with notes scrawled all over the margins. He leans in to get a closer look at everything.</p>
<p>"Already looked through Malcolm, just came from Fleance… hmm… oh!" Wolf points to a town that has been circled with a red marker. "Duncan isn't too far from where me and Panther were; it was a mining town." <em>Like everything else on the planet.</em></p>
<p>"Couldn't there be Cornerians set up there?" Leon asks as he sits in a chair opposite Wolf.</p>
<p>Wolf shakes his head. "It's in the middle of a crater. Can't defend that easily." He runs a hand through his headfur and racks his brain. "There might be some troops, but we could risk it."</p>
<p>"Or it could be a trap," Leon points out. "We get surrounded when we go down the crater."</p>
<p><em>Damn.</em> Wolf bites his lip as different ideas get crossed out in his head. "Then… we set Panther up on the ridge. He's got his rifle, he can radio us if there's trouble." He taps a spot on the southern edge of the crater, closest to the camp.</p>
<p>"And you and I go in, grab everything we can?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but we're gonna need another set of hands. And a shopping list."</p>
<p>"I'll see if I can't get a volunteer. We hitting that tomorrow?" </p>
<p>Wolf nods. "Gotta let Panther rest up, and I'm exhausted." He punctuates that sentence with an obnoxious yawn.</p>
<p>Leon laughs and gets up. "You got it, Boss." He squeezes Wolf's shoulder one last time as he leaves the tent, enveloping the space in silence.</p>
<p>And in the quiet comes the return of his mind battering him with a barrage of incessant questions. Doubts. Fears.</p>
<p>It happens far too much for Wolf's tastes, but he supposes he can't do much else but think at the moment.</p>
<p>The first thing that hits him is how much he doesn't know about his situation. The thought of the sheer volume of the Cornerian Army across the Lylat System does worry him, and he wonders why they haven't been decimated yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's because you aren't the only cell fighting them. A planet is a big place.</em>
</p>
<p>Wolf cradles his chin in a hand and looks up towards the stars. <em>A solar system is a big place.</em></p>
<p>He fiddles with his thumbs as that train of thought brings him to the interview he watched the day before.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can't believe Fox McCloud himself would all but state he's on the rebels' side of this little war. Thought that guy had a stick up his ass a mile long!</em>
</p>
<p>Wolf frowns as something else comes to his mind. <em>You wanted to get ahold of him when this all started, though. You wanted to ask him for help.</em></p>
<p>Flashes of that day come to him. The desperation he felt. The gunshots sailing through the air above his head in those cramped halls. The explosions that rocked Sargasso.</p>
<p>His hand reaching for his phone. That second of hesitation.</p>
<p>"Ugh. Enough." Wolf shakes himself and tries to refocus.</p>
<p>He takes his boots and coat off before moving to lay down in his cot. The black coat feels too coarse in his hands, too rough. <em>What I'd give to have my old one back,</em> he muses when he sets it on the table.</p>
<p>Wolf then sinks into his cot with a sigh and closes his eye, content to never move a muscle ever again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe Fox won't do anything to help. Maybe that was just to get people on Corneria talking.</em>
</p>
<p>Wolf snorts at the thought. <em>He's too much of a Goody Two-Shoes to sit back and let others take care of shit. He'll go get his team back together, swoop in, and save the day for me.</em></p>
<p>Strangely enough, the idea doesn't disgust Wolf like it would've all those months ago. It's a comforting thought that he takes with him as he falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, this definitely isn't gonna have a concrete schedule for posting. Sorry about that!</p>
<p>Recommended listening: https://youtu.be/vFOAPi2EoHU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pick up your gun</p>
<p>Pick up your gloves</p>
<p>Save us from harm</p>
<p>Safe or alone</p>
<hr/>
<p>[MCLD]: Is this a good time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: course</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: didn't think I would hear from u so soon</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Same here. Need help, though. I'm in a little over my head right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: how much</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: I'm in an Arwing by myself in space trying to figure out where Wolf is on the entirety of Macbeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: yeah okay</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: gimme a minute, finishing up my ramen!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Didn't know you hit rock bottom so fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: dude I just like ramen :P</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: I know, I remember! Couldn't get enough of that stuff in high school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: still can't!!! U probably don't wanna know how much ramen I eat weekly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: You're right, I don't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: So about that help?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: fine, I'll let my ramen get cold</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: I'm sorry, Bill. I just don't have a lot of time and the phone needs a charge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: dude, why didn't slippy install chargers in your drawing anyway?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Bill. Focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: right, right</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: im pulling up some official reports from Macbeth, put "O'Donnell" as a keyword</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: lots of recent pings! he's a busy boy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: What? Only high-ranking officers can access those logs. Whose computer are you hacking?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: lol dude I got promoted</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: right after the aparoid crap</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: I would say congratulations, but…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: thank me for being your best friend and ill allow it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Bill, just give me the info.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: not until you thank me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Bill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: foxy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Okay, fine. Thank you for being my best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: hell yeah, you're welcome dude!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: ill have to get back to u on the information tho. There's a ton to parse here</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: You were playing me the whole time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: lol yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: but srsly give me an hour or two to figure this out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: There's a stop I have to make anyway. No worries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: where ya headed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: I'm not telling you. Not because I don't want to, it's just…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: it's ok bro. I understand </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Thanks, Bill. Let me know as soon as you got the location.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: yep!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: See you soon. Love you man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: love u too my dude!</p>
<hr/>
<p>All that keeps him from certain death is that layer of glass. That transparent boundary between the known and the unknown. Beyond it, the void stares back at him, but it isn't terrifying. It just makes sense that he would be faced with this force of nature that keeps everything in check. Uncountable amounts of stars blink back at him with cold indifference and it makes him feel comfortable; an oxymoron to put him to sleep.</p>
<p>And then the shattered carcass of Sargasso Station comes into view, backlit by Lylat as it looms overhead.</p>
<p>Fox's mouth drops as he gazes upon the destruction wrought by the finest and only military the Lylat System had to offer.</p>
<p>"I knew Sargasso got raided after the aparoids, but…" the corpse of a pirate frigate floats past his ship. "Not like <em>this</em>."</p>
<p>
  <em>If I had only known sooner…</em>
</p>
<p>Fox takes his Arwing in closer to the station, mindful of stray asteroids and wreckage as he approaches. The oxygen barriers on the hangar openings seem to still be intact, so he initiates his landing procedures.</p>
<p>His grip tightens on the control yoke as he sets down on a landing pad inside of the station. He looks over at his HUD, and everything is lit up green. There's a steady supply of oxygen outside of the cockpit as well as artificial gravity.</p>
<p>He shrugs to himself as he kills the engines. "Nothing quite like looting a pirate base to wake you up in the morning," he mutters to himself with a chuckle before opening the cockpit.</p>
<p>The first thing Fox notices as his boots hit the ground is how deadly silent everything is. The clang of his metal boots on the floor echoes throughout the empty landing chamber, but there is nothing else.</p>
<p>He stands still and strains his ears. He can pick out the sound of the oxygen barrier humming, as well as air vents doing their best to chug along unsupervised. </p>
<p>There used to be music playing, he remembers. <em>Awful rock music blaring from speakers when Slippy and I were here.</em></p>
<p>It is only the empty sound of the dead that greets him as he walks towards the central elevator. He feels a spike of sadness in his chest at the thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sure, they were pirates. They robbed people. But they never killed! They never took from the poor!</em>
</p>
<p>Those thoughts amplify the disgust he feels when he sees the first body. It's one of Wolf's lackeys… or what was left of them. They're slumped up against the back wall of the elevator with bullet holes in their chest and head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, hell. Look what the Cornerians have done.</em>
</p>
<p>Fox averts his gaze when bile begins to rise in his throat. He covers his mouth with one hand and tried to press a button on the elevator with the other, but nothing happens.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just my damn luck. The elevator's out. </em>
</p>
<p>He takes another look at the body. The gunshot wounds. Balks. Keeps looking.</p>
<p>Then his eyes go wide.</p>
<p>"Shit… ballistic ammo? Those Cornerian bastards."</p>
<p>He can't stay there any longer. He turns around and starts scanning the hangar for another way up and prays not to run into another corpse.</p>
<p>It doesn't take long for Fox to spot a stairwell by one of the landing platforms. As he ascends it, he has more time to think. </p>
<p>Thinking is all he seems to do anymore, but what else is there? What else can he do except wish he wasn't completely alone?</p>
<p>"Maybe this is what Krystal meant," Fox whispers while he climbs. "That my choices would lead me to ruin." He snorts.</p>
<p>"Didn't know she meant a literal one," he continues, but those words just ring hollow in that tomb.</p>
<p>His phone buzzes in his pocket as he makes it to the top of the stairwell, but he resolves to check it when he returns to his ship. He takes a look around and finds that the stairs let him out in a crossroads between three corridors going out in different directions. The lights are still on, but they're dim and fill him with a strange sense of unease.</p>
<p><em>Right, remember this place being hell to navigate.</em> With a shrug, Fox chooses the hall in front of him and starts walking.</p>
<p>It isn't long before doors start appearing on either side of the hallway. He opens the first one and comes face to face with a darkened room. He pulls a flashlight from his backpack and switches it on to reveal an empty supply closet.</p>
<p>"Okay, next room."</p>
<p>All of the rooms in that corridor turn out to be either empty or maintenance-based; nothing Fox can pick up and take with him. It reminds him of how the Great Fox looked when he went to grab his Arwing.</p>
<p>Wasn't much worth taking from a freshly rebuilt cruiser anyway.</p>
<p>Fox backtracks to that crossroads and picks another path to take, which seems to provide better results. The first door he opens shows him what looks to be the mess hall.</p>
<p>The lights are down in that room too, but Fox manages to pick his way around empty tables and desecrated bodies he can't look at until he comes to the kitchen at the far end of the room. There's a swinging door in it, and Fox finds a pantry and freezer on the other side.</p>
<p>Score! Fox finds dust-covered cans of food and protein bars along the shelves of the pantry. He glances towards the freezer in the corner but decides against it after taking an experimental sniff in that direction.</p>
<p>He grabs a modest amount of food, as well as some water bottles he spots tucked in the back of another shelf. He takes one more protein bar and opens it to take a bite before leaving the kitchen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Food and water, check. Still need to find a weapon or two, though. Maybe a clue about Wolf and what happened here if I'm lucky.</em>
</p>
<p>The next few sets of doors offer nothing besides several barracks that Fox would search if the bodies weren't so torn up. He moves on without a second look as anger and disgust build up inside him in equal parts.</p>
<p>Luck does seem to be on his side, however, and he pumps a fist in victory when he finds a stocked armory at the end of that hall. Lockers filled with weapons and ammo line the room, as well as crates filled with grenades and other explosives.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn, I hit the jackpot! </em>
</p>
<p>Fox sets the flashlight down on a bench beside the door to light up the room before crouching in front of one of the boxes. There is a panel on the side, and further inspection reveals that he can activate its magnetic field to make it float.</p>
<p>"I can take a few of these back to the ship… bet the rebels would love some extra firepower," Fox murmurs with a smile. "And I'm sure Wolf won't mind."</p>
<p>He gets up and starts taking stock of everything that he can see. The lockers contain a large assortment of rifles and handguns, so he grabs as many as he can and starts to fill an empty crate with them. Sure, it's not the safest method of transport, but there isn't much else he can do.</p>
<p>He makes sure to grab a pistol for himself. It's nothing special, but he puts the holster on and stows it before continuing to stock up on everything else.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can make a difference like this. The rebels can use all of this. They can fight back.</em>
</p>
<p>That thought gives Fox an idea. <em>If I could get a favor from Slip… hmm.</em> He makes a mental note and underlines it before moving on.</p>
<p>It takes a while to do, but before he knows it, he's filled half a dozen crates with guns and ammunition and linked them together, as well as a couple containing different types of grenades.</p>
<p>He's about to leave when he spots one more rifle tucked away in a locker on the far side of the room. With a shrug, he takes it and looks it over.</p>
<p>There isn't anything special about the assault rifle in Fox's hands, but it reminds him of the one he used to carry.</p>
<p><em>I destroyed many an aparoid with that old gun.</em> His grip on the rifle tightens and he slings it over his shoulder. <em>Seems I may have to take it back up.</em></p>
<p>After a final look around the armory, Fox nods to himself and exits while pulling that convoy of crates behind him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Weapons, check. Got everything I wanted except some answers.</em>
</p>
<p>He passes by the barracks and grimaces. <em>Well, I guess that's a good enough answer. I can't believe the Cornerians would do something so vile.</em></p>
<p>And Fox really can't believe it. After a lifetime of serving them up in the skies, it just feels impossible to think that they would just tear a few pirates up like that. It was true that he had never seen what the army was like on the ground, but surely it didn't matter? The Cornerians were supposed to be a force that fought for good!</p>
<p><em>The Venomians treated us like savages all those years ago,</em> comes Fox's automatic response. It felt like a true statement, but it makes him think harder.</p>
<p>
  <em>If that's the case, that would just give us every reason to do the same and keep doing it moving forward. If everyone fights like this then it can't be wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes. Propaganda. It's the simplest answer and the most terrifying one. He shoves that set of thoughts into the 'deal with later' pile and refocuses on the task at hand.</p>
<p>He's back at the start once more, and that final path beckons to him. He looks down at the crates he's been carrying and up at that final hallway.</p>
<p>
  <em>You did want those answers. Nobody's gonna take your weapons either.</em>
</p>
<p>He shrugs and begins to walk down that last hall as he leaves the weapons behind. </p>
<p>There aren't as many rooms down this corridor, and the ones that are all have locked doors. Try as he might, Fox can't get a single one open. <em>If only Slip was here,</em> he thinks when he tries to pry another door open only to fail and fall on his rear when he loses his grip.</p>
<p>He doesn't let that stop him, though. These were probably all personal quarters for the respected members of the gang.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doesn't explain why the armory was unlocked. Maybe the crew rushed to get some firepower and forgot to lock it back.</em>
</p>
<p>That tangent does nothing to help Fox with his current situation; he growls and kicks the next locked door in vain.</p>
<p>It isn't until he reaches the end of the hall that he has any luck. The door at the end is the only one to have a nameplate hung up next to it, and it reads 'Lord O'Donnell.'</p>
<p>"Gee, <em>thanks</em> for the reminder. How could I forget you were the leader of a crime syndicate?" Fox asks himself as he rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>He tries the door and can't help but let out a victory cheer when it opens. He walks inside and takes a cursory glance around the space before setting his flashlight on the desk by the door.</p>
<p>The first thing he notices is the leather duster laying in a heap on the bed in the corner of the room. He picks it up and grimaces as it takes quite a bit of effort to lift it.</p>
<p>"What the heck is this made of?" Fox asks as he looks it over. The surface of the coat is definitely leather, but it's padded with some sort of material he can't quite make out. He shrugs and throws it over his shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sure Wolf would want this back. Seems like it'll be useful at least.</em>
</p>
<p>A glint from the corner of his eye catches his attention. He turns his head to look and spots a phone on a nightstand.</p>
<p><em>He'll probably want that too.</em> He grabs the phone and shoves it in his pocket. <em>Why would he leave that behind?</em></p>
<p>He looks around the rest of the room, but there isn't too much there. The walls are bare, as are the twin nightstands on either side of the bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Never pegged Wolf for a guy of few possessions. Huh.</em>
</p>
<p>There's a small closet by the door, but it only has a few sets of clothes inside of it. <em>Well, guess that's that.</em></p>
<p> Fox is about to leave when he sees it.</p>
<p>It's a picture frame on the desk.</p>
<p>"Whoa, it's not a holo. That's old school," Fox murmurs while he picks up the flashlight to shine it on the picture.</p>
<p>Three total strangers. That's what Fox sees in the picture. Three total strangers who look like the members of Star Wolf actually smiling at the camera.</p>
<p>Wolf has his arms around Leon and Panther's shoulders to bring them close together. They're all dressed in casual wear and look to be at a… festival or fair of some sort. Panther seems to be mid-eye-roll, and Leon is blinking. Wolf has a huge and goofy grin on his face.</p>
<p>It's a terrible photo.</p>
<p>It tugs at Fox's heartstrings and makes his breath catch in his throat. He sets a hand on the frame and smiles.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's what a family is supposed to look like.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Family.</em>
</p>
<p>Bitter flashes of memory get dragged up from his mind when he thinks of that word. Times both recent and long ago come to his mind, but he just shoves them back down before they can overtake him. More for the 'deal with later' pile.</p>
<p>Fox takes a deep breath and puts the picture in his backpack. </p>
<p>"Yeah, okay. Let's get the hell outta this place."</p>
<p>He exits Wolf's room without looking back and walks as fast as he can back down the empty hall to the stairwell. The convoy of crates is still waiting for him by it despite the paranoid whisper in his head saying it wouldn't. He snorts and starts down the stairs while he drags the weapons along with him.</p>
<p>Fox can't help but wonder why Wolf and his lackeys didn't come back to Sargasso after the Cornerians cleared out. There wasn't a patrol anywhere near the station, nor was there a temporary base set up. What could have made him stay away?</p>
<p>And why would he go to Macbeth? What could be there for him?</p>
<p>Try as he might to come up with an answer, Fox has nothing. It strikes him, then, how little he knows about Wolf. They have fought each other for just shy of a decade, but Fox doesn't know anything about his adversary except that spark of nobility that he saw underneath the gruff exterior he held. He doesn't know anything about what drives that determination in his eye, or how he even lost the other one.</p>
<p>It shouldn't bother him; they're rivals, after all. Nothing more.</p>
<p>But it does. It's eating at him without remorse and that picture has only made his quest for answers more fervent.</p>
<p>Fox is so lost in thought it takes him a moment to realize he has stopped in front of his Arwing. He sighs and walks around it to the rear of his ship by the engines, where he feels along the seam of a panel of metal for a latch. He grabs and pulls it out to reveal a large storage compartment underneath the engines and wiring.</p>
<p>"Should fit everything just fine," Fox observes before starting to load the crates in.</p>
<p>He was indeed able to load everything in after a few moments of shifting everything around. <em>It's a tight fit, but it'll all be worth it in the end.</em></p>
<p>Fox closes the compartment and climbs up to the cockpit, throwing his backpack and guns behind his seat before getting in. He pulls the canopy down and it closes with a pneumatic hiss, blocking him from the outside world. The flick of a few switches starts the engines, and a few more make the G-Diffusers hum to life.</p>
<p>Without any more fanfare, Fox lifts off and leaves that shattered space station behind. A dark weight begins to lift off of his chest as he makes it further away from that place and into the expanse of space; he can even breathe easier.</p>
<p>
  <em>Didn't know that place was having that bad an effect on me, damn.</em>
</p>
<p>He slows the Arwing down until it's idling and pulls his phone from his pocket. <em>Message from Bill. Let's see what he's got for me.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>[SRFR]: hey! Narrowed down his location for ya. Get back to me when u can</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Hey. Sorry I took so long, but I'm around now. What do you have for me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: there's a ton of hostile activity going on around Macbeth, but Wolf isn't everywhere. He's just helping one cell right now</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Shoot, the media's making it sound like he's the leader of the entire movement!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: nah, it's not an organized movement. Everyone just trying to help their hometown at the same time I guess</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: We have the propaganda machine on Corneria to thank for the alternative story, don't we?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: yep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: want his location now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Yes please! Where is he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: his operations haven't left the Dunsinane Plains</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: That's still a pretty big chunk of land. Where was his most recent skirmish?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: most recent report on him is about a day old, he engaged the army at a town called Fleance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: That should be small enough to work with. Thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: whatever I can do to help, dude!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Any amount is more than enough. Seriously, thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: aww, don't mention it. Now go find him!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Will do. Talk later?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: duh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Alright. See you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: bye! Good luck!!</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"Foxy! Turn on the news!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox looked up from his phone at Falco as he ran into the bridge. "What could be so important as to interrupt my break?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Falco rolled his eyes. "'Scuse me wiseguy, but I thought you'd wanna hear about Wolf's whereabouts?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox tossed his phone on the desk and grabbed a remote. He pointed it at the huge monitor at the front of the bridge and turned it on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The screen lit up to reveal a feline anchorwoman speaking on some news network. "-recent reports from the Cornerian Army reveal that Star Wolf has been recently sighted near Macbeth, but they have not revealed the reason why."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox felt equal parts relief and worry. He sunk into his chair with a sigh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And right behind Falco came the rest of his team. "Fox, did you see-" Krystal started as she rushed in, but stopped when she looked up at the screen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wolf O'Donnell was last noted helping Star Fox defeat the aparoids a month ago, but he and his team were presumed dead after the destruction of the aparoid homeworld. We will keep you updated as we learn more about this developing story," the woman continued. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So he's still alive," Fox murmured. He wasn't too sure how to feel about that. Happy that he was alive? Angry that he never told Fox he was okay?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Confused that he even wanted to know that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hope he's not causin' any more trouble," Falco grumbled while he sat in a chair next to Fox, crossing his arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peppy snorted from where he stood. "Course he's gonna stir up trouble, it's what he does!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Fox knew Peppy was right, but it didn't stop him from feeling hurt in Wolf's stead. He kept his mouth shut. </em>No use starting another fight with the old man. Not today.</p>
<p>
  <em>Krystal set a hand on Fox's shoulder as if sensing his distress- which she probably did. He smiled and leaned into the touch, grateful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Macbeth, huh?" Fox mused. "Can't let me know how he's doing, but he's got time to tour the system?" He pushed that pang of sadness aside.</em>
</p>
<p>Doesn't matter! He's got his own life, and you know he didn't become a martyr now! The nightmares can go away!</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, we are kinda rivals," Falco pointed out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox rolled his eyes. "Fair point, featherbrain."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Falco opened his mouth to send a retort back when the television caught his eye again. Fox turned to look as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The anchorwoman clears her throat and leans forward in her seat. "Breaking: We have just received word that General Pepper has finally been discharged from the hospital after making a full recovery from the wounds he suffered during the aparoid attack on Corneria City."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox's eyes widened as she spoke. "Whoa!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peppy cracked a smile. "About time that ol' geezer got up outta his bed!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox looked over at Krystal, but her mouth was set in a thin line. He raised a brow at her, but she just smiled and shook her head.</em>
</p>
<p>What's her deal? Something's up.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We will now go live to Lylat Memorial Hospital where General Pepper is set to give a speech to the inhabitants of…" she trailed off and squinted at something offscreen. "The inhabitants of the entire Lylat System."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The hell?" Falco asked, hands on his hips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I wasn't aware the general had the capability to do that!" Slippy exclaimed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox shrugged at him before turning back to the screen. The shot transitioned from the woman to the front doors of a hospital where General Pepper was standing. He looked just as regal and proper as he always did, with no trace of illness or weakness anywhere on him aside from the wrinkles of age.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Greetings, citizens of Corneria and beyond," Pepper started with that classic twinkle in his eye. "As I hope most of you would know, I am General Pepper. For many years I have been in charge of the Cornerian military as it has tried to keep peace across our fair system by watching over all of the neighboring planets. I, of course, am a firm believer in having a strong government that many strong people lead. However, our response to the aparoid crisis has… changed my view a bit."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Something about that didn't sit right with Fox. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair as the beginnings of a pit opened in his stomach.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pepper raised his arms as he continued. "The Cornerian government is simply too weak! We've all seen it, have we not? How many lives were lost when Venom assaulted Corneria? How many people killed when the aparoids invaded? We were brought to our knees because the government wouldn't allow the full force of the Cornerian Army to be brought down on our enemies until it was too late! They were too slow to act, and we had to rely on Star Fox for everything!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Fox nodded to himself. </em>That's… yep. That's basically what happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pepper sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up with a hard edge in his eyes. "The government as it stands is far too weak; my time in the hospital has given me plenty to think about. From this day forward, I am reorganizing Corneria itself."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything was quiet. No chatter from anyone attending Pepper's address in person.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I will be the sole leader of Corneria. Both the strong arm of the military, and the heart and brain of its fair government. We will provide security and ruling to every planet across Lylat as a single, unified state. Everyone will be under my jurisdiction and care."</em>
</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>
  <em>Pepper spread his arms out and grinned. "No longer will anyone live in fear of the unknown, because we will all be one people! We will be the Cornerian Federation of Dependent Systems!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It only took two seconds for chaos to erupt on the news and the feed to be cut.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And it only took two more for the bridge of the Great Fox to erupt with cries of dissent and cheers of support all at once.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>When I look around</p>
<p>Don't wanna see you</p>
<p>I don't take advice from fools</p>
<p>Never listening to you</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Panther, we are about to descend the crater. Are you in position? Over."</p>
<p>"Panther is in position. I have eyes on the town; it is abandoned. You are clear to descend, over."</p>
<p>"Copy." Wolf takes his hand off of his earpiece and looks over to Leon and the other rebel beside him on the ridge. "You two ready to go?"</p>
<p>"Course, Boss." Leon winks at Wolf. The other rebel, a lupine just like himself, nods at him.</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry. Didn't catch your name?" Wolf asks the rebel.</p>
<p>"Anders," he replies. He's quiet, but he has a determined look in his eyes. <em>If Leon picked him, he probably does a fine job.</em></p>
<p>"Anders, okay." Wolf grins. "Well, let's get goin'!"</p>
<p>The town is set up in the middle of the crater a good distance away from the ridge on all sides. There is a set of train tracks that cut straight through it and a single road that leads away, but there's no other path. It's a decent size and should have more than enough supplies for everyone back at the base.</p>
<p><em>Let's see how lucky we can get today</em>.</p>
<p>Wolf gets up and starts to pick his way down the slope from the ridge with the other two following. The gravel is loose and makes him lose his footing on occasion, but he does his best to stay upright. Every step makes dust and rocks tumble down the slope; he winces when he thinks of how much a fall down the crater would hurt.</p>
<p>There are a few close calls from Leon, but they all make it to the bottom with only a few curses out of Wolf's mouth. Leon just slaps him on the back and admonishes his foul temperament, which only makes it worse.</p>
<p><em>Jeez, the nerve!</em> Wolf huffs before he shoves at Leon's shoulder.</p>
<p>"You should update Panther, Boss," Leon remarks as they approach the town.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I s'pose." Wolf stops and brings a hand up to his earpiece, pressing it. "Panther, this is Wolf. We're approaching the town, any changes? Over."</p>
<p>"Panther sees no change yet. Hope it stays that way, will update you. Over and out," Panther replies, his voice a crackle of static.</p>
<p>"Still clear to go," Wolf informs the other two. They both give an affirmative and move on once more.</p>
<p>It's all a bit too quiet for his taste; the wind whips through the crater and drags up that ugly gray dust, flinging it through the air. The sky is clear and Lylat winks at them from its perch in the heavens, but there isn't much warmth to be had on Macbeth. Leon is busy zipping his coat up and Anders is rubbing his arms when a fierce gale of wind hits them when it flies in from the ghost town. Perhaps it is an omen, but Wolf just shrugs internally.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever. Omens be damned.</em>
</p>
<p>The crunch of boots on gravel becomes steady footfalls on pavement as the group arrives at the entrance to Duncan.</p>
<p>The town isn't too big. Wolf can see a drug store and a bar at the center of the town, as well as a train station on the other end. Shops line the main street with intersections snaking away to homes.</p>
<p>"Okay." Wolf stops and takes another long look around. "Split up and sweep the area for supplies. Remember: food, water, and medicine are a priority. Take as much as you can carry in your bags." He pauses for a moment before another thought comes to him. "Radio if there's trouble."</p>
<p>When they both nod at him, he sends them on their separate ways and heads towards the drug store. He can't help but stare up at the ridge beyond the town and wonder if they're waiting for him to spring some sort of trap. It's the perfect place to do it.</p>
<p>Wolf knows that he's in a terrible position, but he also knows how desperate they are. All of their supplies are beginning to thin, and he doesn't want to think about what lost lives would be on his hands.</p>
<p>Flashes of metal hallways lined with bodies full of holes come to him. Faces that he can't put to names contorted in silent screams. That awful stench of fear permeating every molecule of recycled air.</p>
<p>He can't think about it. He <em>won't</em>.</p>
<p>Instead of thinking about that awful thing he won't name that coils around his heart, he focuses that energy on more productive things.</p>
<p>Like kicking the damn locked door to the pharmacy down. Yeah, that seems as good as anything to do.</p>
<p>He raises a leg and brings it down right under the handle of the old metal door. It gives without a problem and almost sends Wolf tumbling onto his face when it swings open.</p>
<p>He takes a moment to recover from the near-fall before entering the building. It's nothing fancy; light filters in from the open door and large windows that frame the front wall and bathes the dusty metal shelves in an almost eerie glow.</p>
<p>While the shelves are dusty, they aren't empty at all. Wolf can't help but smile in relief when his gaze comes to rest upon a few bottles of painkillers on the first shelf he approaches. <em>Maybe we caught a lucky break.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Well, now that I've thought that...</em>
</p>
<p>"I found plenty of medicine in the drug store here," Wolf speaks over the radio while he unslings his backpack and opens it. "Should keep us going for a while, over."</p>
<p>Leon's voice comes in a rush of feedback. "Been checking out a few homes, prospects are good. Will keep you updated, over."</p>
<p>"Feels like we should have misgivings about this," Anders murmurs. "Taking things from people's homes. Uh, over."</p>
<p>Wolf sighs. "I get where you're coming from, but it's not like we have much of a choice anymore." He stops for a moment as he reads the description of another bottle of medicine. "This stuff isn't doing anyone any good sitting here. Over."</p>
<p>He thinks he hears a hum from Anders before Leon starts speaking. "Whoever lived here was probably for the cause, anyway. It's fine. Over."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I suppose so," Anders murmurs. He still sounds troubled, but Wolf can't think of anything else to say. </p>
<p>Instead, he keeps looking for the right medicine to take. Cough medicine, things to lower fever, anti-inflammatories. It's not the revolutionary nanotechnology that all of the best hospitals are using, but it'll all do the job. </p>
<p>Once he's all done pilfering the shelves for medicine, he turns his attention towards a rack back by the register that is stocked with bandages, disinfectant, and gauze. He makes sure to take as much as he can carry before the backpack overflows.</p>
<p>"Think I'm done here," Wolf remarks as he looks over the store. He can't find anything that he might have missed and decides to turn around before he second-guesses himself into indecision.</p>
<p>The main street is just as quiet as it was, and Wolf takes a moment to sit on a bench in front of the neighboring bar. Despite the silence that continues to send shivers up his spine, the view is nostalgic in a way. It reminds him of a complicated childhood in a similar town on the other side of the planet. Those cracked roads, the hole-in-the-wall restaurants, the dust that has become caked into the bricks, it's all the same and not.</p>
<p>It hurts. It really does hurt to look at.</p>
<p>Wolf just shrugs it off. That specific hurt is an old friend that he's learned to ignore most days, but it's not the only hurt he feels.</p>
<p>It's also the grief he feels for his home that keeps him up at night. It's that ache in his chest as deep as the ocean that makes him fight. It's that sorrow that makes him weep for his people, but that sorrow is why he's sitting there on that bench with a bag full of supplies for all of them.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I don't watch over them, who will? If I don't protect them, who would step up? If I'm not the first person to take a bullet for them, who is?</em>
</p>
<p>That makes Wolf huff. <em>Damn, I'm starting to sound like Fox. I'm sure the bastard would be laughing in my face if he heard that</em>.</p>
<p><em>Or maybe he'd just give me some dumb proud look and talk about how much I've changed. I dunno which one's worse</em>.</p>
<p>It makes Wolf wonder where Fox is. Is he still trying to make a difference on Corneria? Was the interview just a fluke, and he's against the rebel movement? Or perhaps… is he going to come to Macbeth to help?</p>
<p>Wolf dismisses the idea. <em>He wasn't with his team, and he never flies solo. He's also been under Pepper's thumb since he was a bright-eyed young mercenary. Wishful thinking on his part, maybe. Reading into things the wrong way.</em></p>
<p><em>Ah well</em>. Wolf adjusts the collar on his coat and sighs. It never seems to fit him well, unlike his old one. He rolls his sleeves up a notch and pulls the hem of the jacket down to cover his stomach better.</p>
<p>"Got everything I needed," he states over the comm channel. "Bag is full, waiting in the center of town. Over."</p>
<p>"Been looking through some corner stores. I'm nearly done, over," Anders responds after a moment.</p>
<p>"Copy."</p>
<p>Leon clears his throat before speaking. "Gone through some homes, got plenty of canned stuff. Found a few coats too, over."</p>
<p>Wolf nods to himself. "Good thinking. Nights have been too cold."</p>
<p>"You're telling me!"</p>
<p>Wolf chuckles as the line goes quiet. <em>This town might be worth a second look over. More people could come, too.</em></p>
<p>His mind starts to form a plan around that thought, and numbers and lists orbit fragments of ideas. Nothing concrete yet, but it is promising enough for him to entertain while he waits. </p>
<p>But just as his luck would dictate, the silence and thoughts are shattered like a gunshot on glass when Panther's shout echoes over the line.</p>
<p>"Shit, Wolf! Cornerians approaching on the other side of the ridge!"</p>
<p>Wolf's heart stops along with that streak of good luck. "What?"</p>
<p>"Can't tell how many there are; you need to go now!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Aw, dammit.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. At The Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recommended listening: https://youtu.be/hniKC-2x3eI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arrive at the door</p><p>Anyone home?</p><p>Have I lost it all?</p><p>Struck me like a chord</p>
<hr/><p>[MCLD]: Hey, Bill.</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Made it.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: hell yeah, dude! You land yet?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: No, thought I would check in with you before I do.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: oh okay, need anything?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Just another huge favor, if you don't mind.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: I mean id already get thrown in prison for what I've done so far. hit me</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: A list of important military bases and installations on Macbeth, for starters. </p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: oh, that all?</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: seriously I'm down but it'll take me a while to get ur stuff incognito</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Yeah, that's fine. Would appreciate it regardless though!</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: ur just trying to get brownie points with Wolf</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: I don't see why that matters. He needs help and I've got a reliable means of giving it.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: oh I'm just a means of info huh</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: You know I didn't mean it like that!</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: lmao ik</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: so uptight, nerd</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Committing treason should do that to a person. Surprised you aren't freaking out.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: all the freaking out is internal over here! Not gonna spoil ur mood don't worry</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Uh, thanks. I suppose.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: anything else u wanna chat about before I go get to work?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Yeah, there's one thing. Well, two.</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Once you get all the landmarks for me, how about supply routes?</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: already had that on my mental list dude. im like 20 steps ahead of u for super-secret info</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: This is why you're the best!</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: yea I know </p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: what about that second thing</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: It's about Slippy.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: what about our mutual nerd bro?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: You think you could talk to him for me? Ask him how he feels about the Cornerians and the rebellion here?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: I'm trying to get a gauge on more potential help.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: dude</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: why can't you talk to him urself? You haven't spoken in a while!</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: I know, I know. I just think it would be easier if you talked to him.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: he doesn't know I'm helping you! For all he knows, I'm trying to get him to admit to treason or insurrection!</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Please. Please, man.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: ugh okay fine! Long as you talk to him next time!</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Okay, I will. Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: you're welcome you dummy</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Just ask him how he feels about what's going on at Macbeth. If he's sympathetic to the rebels, maybe he could provide some aid. </p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: so you can get some sick Space Dynamics tech?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Hopefully. Even some schematics to make things ourselves would help.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: would definitely be a bonus! I've heard that Space Dynamics got contracted by the military recently too!</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: That's not good. Really hope Slippy helps us out.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: no kidding!!</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Alright, I gotta head out now. Time's wasting and I need to get looking.</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: no worries! Talk to ya soon!</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Alright. See you!</p><p> </p><p>[SRFR]: love you man!</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Love you too, Bill.</p>
<hr/><p>Macbeth is unremarkable from both space and land; it's the only planet in the system that has that unfortunate quality. It is little more than a grey ball suspended in orbit around a star and surrounded by plenty of planets much more colorful and exotic. No plants can even attempt to grow on a surface made up of rock and dust.</p><p>And yet that boring, bland surface makes it the unique exception to everything else.</p><p>Fox gazes upon the surface of the planet from his Arwing and thinks back to what feels like a lifetime ago. He remembers the train. He remembers the tracks that spread like spiderwebs across the planet, connecting everything together. It all seems so strange, the railway being the chief form of transport.</p><p>
  <em>Then again, you didn't grow up on a mining planet. </em>
</p><p>Fox shrugs to himself. <em>Certainly is an efficient way to get minerals from mines to the factory. This place was seriously locked down during the Lylat Wars.</em></p><p>He sighs. <em>Guess that hasn't changed. Those people are just enslaved to Pepper now instead of Andross</em>, he thinks with a surge of anger.</p><p>He starts to enter the atmosphere after refocusing on his objective. He knows he can get off-task too often for his own good, but it must help something. Or so he hopes.</p><p>The black of space turns into flame as he descends. The ship rattles and jerks in Fox's grip, and he feels his breathing grow shorter. Heart hammering in his chest as the flames roar in his ears. It's an old and absurd fear but one he still feels in his bones.</p><p>As quickly as it starts, it's all over and he is staring at the rolling hills and craters of Macbeth as they stretch out for miles below him. He can pick out a mountain range far in the distance, and if he squints he can see train tracks snaking along the empty surface.</p><p>He wonders why anyone would want to live there.</p><p>He shrugs and busies himself with looking for a place to land. The Dunsinane Plains aren't the biggest landmass on the planet, but they aren't that small either. He pulls a topographical map of the area up on the console in front of him and studies it for a moment.</p><p>"Okay, there's Fleance. Right in the middle of a lot of hills, too," Fox murmurs to himself as he scratches his chin. <em>May as well find somewhere to land there.</em></p><p>He changes course and heads north after placing a marker on the town. It pops up on the HUD that's displayed on the glass of the canopy.</p><p><em>Thank goodness for Slippy.</em> Fox smiles to himself. <em>Hope he's doing okay.</em></p><p>He knows that Slippy is fine, but he can't help but worry. Is Space Dynamics treating him well? Was he being overworked and squeezed for every idea in his head? Maybe he isn't getting paid enough, which concerns Fox the most. Periodic text messages from Slippy let Fox know he's fine, but that's it.</p><p><em>Maybe Bill is right… maybe I should be the one to contact him.</em> A pang of hurt flares in his chest as he thinks about it. Maybe even some loneliness as well.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, hell. I really miss that nerd. I miss all of them.</em>
</p><p>That unbearable ache of longing lodged into his heart just refuses to go away, but he's okay with that. He knows it's what he deserves after everything that happened to his team. Everything he did.</p><p><em>We drove each other apart, but it was my fault. I caused it. All the fights, the anger…</em> </p><p>He thinks of Krystal and his mind recoils so violently that he pitches the Arwing to the side for a few seconds. </p><p><em>Stop it! Stop being so damn stupid!</em> Fox grimaces and distracts himself with the view of the town in the distance with a big waypoint floating above it. <em>Some ace pilot you are, idiot.</em></p><p>That ever-familiar self-deprecation takes the back seat in his head when he looks upon the town of Fleance as it grows closer. </p><p>Or what is left of it, anyway.</p><p>Many buildings are collapsed, and it seems like the railway going in and out of the town has been destroyed as well. Fox can't see anyone down there while he circles the perimeter of the place, but decided to find some other place to set down. </p><p><em>If the rebels aren't here now, they'll come back sooner or later.</em> Fox slows his ship down and begins to search for a better location to land.</p><p>His search doesn't last long; he spots a cave not far from the town that is hidden from view by hills that surround a sheer rock face. Closer inspection as Fox gets closer reveals that it is a mineshaft. </p><p>It is easy to maneuver the ship inside the cave, and he lands facing the outside. The Arwing touches down and releases some tension he didn't know was building up in his shoulders. He powers the ship down and opens the canopy before grabbing his gun and backpack. He climbs down to the ground a moment later, boots hitting the ground with a thud.</p><p>That first breath of air is always the strangest. The air on every planet in Lylat is different, and Macbeth is no exception. There's a smell of iron that never seems to leave your nose and a bit of dust that keeps your throat scratchy. Rather than annoy him, it makes Fox feel a bit more grounded.</p><p>"That's the first step." Fox fishes his phone from his pocket and marks the location of the cave before he does anything else. <em>Don't feel like losing my ship today.</em></p><p>After making sure he won't be stuck on Macbeth, Fox glances about the mineshaft. He spots a few tarps that lay on top of some massive crates pushed up against the far wall.</p><p><em>Yeah, those'll do.</em> Fox nods to himself and walks over to the tarps. He picks one up with no shortage of difficulty and manages to drag it over to his ship.</p><p><em>Ugh, damn. The hell are these made of?</em> He braces himself before throwing one end over the nose of the Arwing. <em>Least I know they won't blow away or anything.</em></p><p>Fox repeats the process with a few more tarps until his ship looks like nothing more than a strange brown blob in the middle of the tunnel.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, that's that. Next step! </em>
</p><p>He walks towards the exit after double-checking that everything is hidden away. The clear grey sky awaits him when he steps out of the cave, but it isn't such a depressing sight.</p><p><em>Time to get to that town.</em> Fox turns in the direction of the town and starts walking. The initial excitement of touching down and getting closer to his objective is quick to fade away, and it isn't helped by the sheer monotony of his surroundings.</p><p>He puts one foot in front of the other as he climbs the first hill, whistling to himself while he goes. The sky is grey and he thinks about getting new boots. The ground is grey and he thinks about getting his headfur dyed. Everything is grey and he thinks about what the landscape would look like if it was rainbow instead.</p><p>
  <em>Why the hell did Wolf choose this planet to fight on?</em>
</p><p>Fox cannot figure out an answer to that question, so he just throws it on a mental checklist to ask later. A few buildings are beginning to peak over the hills ahead, which provides a reprieve from the mind-numbing environment he's found himself in.</p><p>A plume of smoke also rises from between the roofs. He quickens his pace as curiosity and anxiety war for attention in his mind.</p><p>Fox doesn't hear anything even as he gets closer to the town. There's no shouting or gunfire. Just the wind cutting through the hills. The curiosity grows even as his steps grow more tentative. He keeps up his quick pace as the smoke grows ever closer and questions burn ever brighter in his head.</p><p>The rocks turn into pavement. He stops when he finally reaches the outskirts of the town and takes a moment to compose himself. The source of the smoke is still unclear, but it seems to be coming from a few blocks away.</p><p>
  <em>Fleance, huh? I guess it must have been a nice place to live back before all this.</em>
</p><p>It's not hard to imagine that, either. He can picture people walking from street to street, teenagers hanging out at the arcade on the corner, couples going on dates in the diner across from it. Small businesses with people selling anything you could think of and street vendors selling food, as well.</p><p><em>You're just thinking of Papetoon,</em> he thinks with a start. <em>If you just replace all that grey with grassland, it's Papetoon.</em></p><p><em>This is </em>just<em> like Papetoon,</em> he thinks again. The realization hits him with such force that he takes a step backward. </p><p>The memories are painful, but Fox shoulders them and decides to keep moving towards that smoke. He walks past broken businesses and abandoned cars. A broken husk of a Cornerian tank blocks the street he is walking down, so he climbs over it.</p><p>The path he takes continues like that until he's only a block away from the smoke. It's then that he starts to hear voices.</p><p>He slows his pace and pricks his ears. They're only a little ways ahead and around a corner; Fox gets up next to the building walls and approaches as quietly as he can.</p><p>
  <em>Man, I still can't make out what they're saying! Could these guys be Cornerians? Or-</em>
</p><p>A bark of laughter interrupts him. More laughter follows that. <em>Okay, they're not Cornerians.</em> He can't help but smile a little.</p><p><em>They should be more careful about making a fire. Last I checked, this place was a warzone a little while ago.</em> </p><p>He shrugs to himself and edges up to the corner. He peers around it and sees a group of people seated around a campfire. They seem to be deep in a conversation too important to keep watch for, as there is no guard posted.</p><p>
  <em>Sloppy.</em>
</p><p>It's a good thing Fox isn't an enemy to them. He decides to wait a little bit longer, though. He strains his ears to better hear the group as they speak to each other.</p><p>"-were really no casualties during the fight?" Someone asks.</p><p>"Yeah! My buddy said Wolf was a machine!" Someone else exclaims. "He took out an entire squadron of Cornerians by himself!"</p><p><em>I'm close!</em> Fox pumps his fist in victory.</p><p>"Wasn't Panther with him, though?"</p><p>"Yep, but he got hurt. Wolf ended up clearing the whole place out single-handedly!"</p><p>A scoff. "Sure, man. Sure."</p><p>"Dude, he's a total hero! He's been beating those bastards back so easily!"</p><p><em>Hero?</em> Fox blinked. <em>Wolf, a hero?</em></p><p>It was hard for him to put those two words together in the same sentence, much less even imagining him using that title. He wonders how people could consider Wolf a hero. How much good has he done for Macbeth for everyone to change their opinion of him so fast?</p><p>
  <em>These people admire Wolf. Huh.</em>
</p><p>Fox never thought he would see the day. It still doesn't make much sense to him, and perhaps it won't for a while. Maybe he's just helping because he's getting paid to. <em>Yeah, that's it. Just for the money.</em></p><p><em>It's not like the Cornerians would ever hire him,</em> he thinks before he can stop himself. He regrets the thought as soon as it comes to mind.</p><p>
  <em>Get over yourself, idiot. </em>
</p><p>He decides to come out from his hiding spot and speak to those people before his thoughts can get any worse.</p><p>He steps out from the corner and takes a few steps towards the group, who fail to notice him. They're so enraptured in that conversation that they can't even notice a possible foe walking right at them! Fox shakes his head.</p><p>"Man," he calls out. "You guys would be <em>so</em> screwed if I wasn't on your side."</p><p>They all leap up at almost the same time as they scramble for their guns. Fox can't help but smile and put his hands up when a few of them train their sights on him.</p><p>"Wh- who are you?" A feline asks. "What do you want?"</p><p>Fox snorts. "You mean you don't recognize me?" They continue to stare at him, silent. "I'm Fox. Fox McCloud."</p><p>It takes them a few seconds to process that, but when they do, it's comical how their mouths all drop to the floor at the same time.</p><p>"You're… you're him!" Another of the rebels stammers as they lower their gun. "We heard the rumors, but-"</p><p>The feline from before cuts them off. "Hold on, we don't know if that's true! He could be trying to trick us!" He narrows his eyes and keeps his gun trained on Fox. "He could still be with the Cornerians!"</p><p>Fox keeps his hands up and shakes his head. "I'm not with them anymore," he replies, voice even. "I left to come and find Wolf. I wanna help him."</p><p>The feline scoffs, but another rebel seems thoughtful. That person, an avian of some sort, lowers their gun and hums. "You were with them, huh? What changed?"</p><p>Fox smiles a bit. <em>This one has some sense.</em> "Yeah, I was. I believed in what Pepper was saying to a degree." He chuckles and looks up at the sky. "But a friend beat some sense into me. I get it now."</p><p>"You want to help Wolf?" The avian asks. They look over at their feline companion. "Least we can do is take him to Wolf. He'll know what to do."</p><p>Fox blinks, taken aback. <em>They called him by his name, not Boss. Not Lord. They trust him! They called him a hero!</em></p><p>He lowers one of his hands and rubs it down the side of his face with a deep sigh while the rebels bicker amongst themselves. <em>This doesn't feel real. Wolf... What have I missed? What on earth have you been up to here?</em></p><p>He sighs again and looks at the group. "Can you just take me to Wolf? I promise I'm on your side, but here-" he unholsters his rifle and hands it out towards them.</p><p>The feline studies him once more with a narrowed gaze for a moment. He shares a glance with the avian, who looks pleading. He groans as his ears droop. "Dammit, fine! We'll take you to Wolf." He reaches out and takes Fox's gun. "You'll get this back if he thinks you're telling the truth."</p><p>Fox smiles and nods. "Thank you, seriously."</p><p>The feline rolls his eyes, but the avian nods back with a small grin. "You did help the system what… three times so far? I think you're telling the truth."</p><p>"Lay off, Tess," the feline grumbles. "Let's get packed up and get going."</p><p>Tess rolls their eyes and goes to help the others who have already started. They make quick work of snuffing out the fire and packing everything up before they get ready to head out.</p><p>"You'll be in the center," the feline explains. "Don't try anything or you'll be sorry."</p><p>Fox rolls his eyes, but nods. <em>Ah, so naive. Has Wolf been teaching them properly? Maybe he hasn't had time...</em></p><p>They head off a few moments later. Fox is in the center of the group, flanked by six other people. Tess is walking next to him and that feline is in the front. He looks around the empty streets while they walk out of the town and towards the unknown.</p><p>"You guys should've covered your fire," Fox remarks to break the silence.</p><p>"Huh?" Tess asks.</p><p>"The fire." He jerks his head in the direction of the camp. "I could see the smoke from at least a mile away. You guys were walking targets."</p><p>"Damn, really?" Tess's eyes are wide, and the feline has even tilted an ear in their direction.</p><p>"Yeah. Nobody was guarding the camp, either. If someone else snuck up on you…" Fox trails off, letting them finish the puzzle.</p><p>"Point taken," the feline says with a sigh. "We were careless."</p><p>Fox shrugs. "It's okay if you didn't know. Being a survivor is new to you guys. Just try to keep that in mind next time, yeah?"</p><p>He hadn't noticed before, but the feline's shoulders have been tense the entire time. They finally relax at Fox's words and he can't help but grin in satisfaction. It only takes a few gentle and honest words to get good people to open up and trust him.</p><p>"Thanks," the feline murmurs. He glances back and meets Fox's eyes. "Name's Stein, by the way."</p><p>"Stein," Fox says with a grin. "Great to meet you. You too, Tess."</p><p>And with that, they are out of the town and walking towards the endless rolling hills. Fox feels a bit lighter knowing he's helped these poor folks if only a bit, but that is squashed by a tidal wave of anxiety at what's to come.</p><p>
  <em>Wolf… what will you think of me? Will you accept me into your little rebellion?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or will you turn me away? Leave me out to dry?</em>
</p><p>Both possibilities frighten him.</p>
<hr/><p>Holdin' on the night</p><p>Lonely after light</p><p>You begged me not to go</p><p>Sinking like a stone</p>
<hr/><p>"Leon, Anders! Do you copy? We need to go now!"</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>"Roger that, Boss! We meeting with Panther?"</p><p>Wolf readjusts his backpack as he runs through the empty streets. "That's the plan!"</p><p>
  <em>I kept telling myself this was perfect for a trap. I told myself that this wasn't the best place to look for supplies, but I did it anyway! Dammit, why am I so dumb?</em>
</p><p>He turns a corner. <em>No time to berate myself right now. Do it when you get back!</em></p><p>"This had to be a trap," Anders remarks. Wolf nods to himself as Anders speaks his thoughts aloud. "No way it wasn't."</p><p>"Why did they set it up here?" Wolf wonders. He racks his brain but can't think of a single reason why some town in the middle of a crater would be worth the trouble. Maybe they just wanted to take a low-risk gamble?</p><p>It wasn't going to work out for them anyway.</p><p>A few more intersections flash by as Wolf's chest begins to tighten and his lungs ache. He starts panting, but he doesn't stop. It would take more than some army to stop the great Wolf O'Donnell, after all!</p><p>"Perhaps they were waiting for us to get desperate," Anders replies.</p><p>"Sucks for them that we aren't stupid. What's your progress on getting outta here?" Wolf can see the break where the buildings stop and the crater's slope begins ahead of him. He takes a breath and crosses the gap into the open, half-expecting shots to start raining down on him.</p><p>Nothing happens. They're too slow.</p><p>"About to break out onto the main road," Anders says. "Shouldn't be too long."</p><p>"Same here, Boss! Give me one second!" Leon exclaims.</p><p>"Panther has eyes on you, Wolf. You are in the clear, keep going," Panther says. </p><p>"ETA before the army peeks over the ridge?"</p><p>"Two, maybe three minutes."</p><p>"You two better hurry up!" Wolf shouts. "We don't need this today!"</p><p>Wolf scrambles up the crater without much difficulty, only having to slow down once he gets close to the top of the crater. The rocks feel more like sand as they shift and slip through his fingers, but he is able to drag himself up bit by bit. He isn't sure where his companions are behind him, but he doesn't ask.</p><p>Panther's relieved face greets him at the top of the ridge when he finishes his climb. He sits down next to him with a sigh.</p><p>"The other two are almost here," Panther murmurs as he points down the slope. Wolf watches Leon and Anders climb for a moment before flicking his gaze to the other side of the crater.</p><p>Panther pats his shoulder as if reading his thoughts. "They've only just begun descending." He points to the other side of the expanse where Wolf can pick out dozens of ants sliding down towards the town.</p><p>"Why wait so long to ambush us?" Wolf wonders aloud.</p><p>Panther shrugs. "Panther doubts they expected someone to keep watch."</p><p>"They shouldn't be underestimating me," Wolf says with a growl. It shouldn't matter, but he can't help but feel as if his pride was wounded. <em>Hmph. Those idiot Cornerians</em>.</p><p>"Yes, well." Panther looks back at him with a twinkle in his eyes. "Let's be glad they are, hmm?"</p><p>Wolf grumbles out an affirmation as he crosses his arms and looks anywhere but back at his stupid friend.</p><p>He doesn't get much time to sulk, though. Leon and Anders come scrambling up the hill a moment later, and he and Panther jump to their feet. They start jogging away from the crater without bothering to look back. Wolf knows they won't follow, but he can't help but feel a little worried that they might.</p><p>"Didn't that feel kinda sloppy?" Leon asks once they're a bit further away.</p><p>"What do ya mean?" Wolf glances back at him.</p><p>"They're usually a lot more… I don't know." Leon frowns and scratches his head.</p><p>"Organized? Responsive?" Anders offers. </p><p>Leon snaps his fingers. "Responsive! That's the word!" </p><p>Wolf chuckles. "Yeah, I guess so." He tries to think about what Leon is saying, but he can't quite form any theories or connections yet. "Even the system's largest military won't get every operation right."</p><p>"Sure, I guess," Leon replies, but he doesn't sound convinced.</p><p>Panther hums and slows his pace to match Leon's. "We can do some digging when we get back to camp." That seems to satisfy Leon, as he nods and says nothing else.</p><p>"Got any insights, Anders?" Wolf questions.</p><p>Anders shakes his head. "Not really. Was just a miner before all this; only know what I've seen with you folk."</p><p>Wolf looks over at Anders. His face is neutral, but his eyes are what catches Wolf's attention. It's always the eyes that reveal what's going on in someone's head, and Wolf feels a stab of remorse and sadness for what he sees.</p><p>Anders's eyes are haunted and tired. Everything else about him is schooled into a veneer of calm neutrality, but it's those eyes. What horrors could he have seen that became a permanent fixture of his expression? How much has he lost to the Cornerians? </p><p>They remind Wolf so much of himself. He clasps Anders's shoulder and says nothing. Anders gives him a grateful smile that Wolf can only interpret as a thank you. Those eyes remain the same, though.</p><p>
  <em>We'll get this sorted so you don't have to lose anything else. Don't you worry.</em>
</p><p>The trip back from their scavenge is uneventful. They don't see a single Cornerian fighter in the skies, and when they stop for a moment on a tall hill, there is no pursuit from behind.</p><p>Wolf wonders why the Cornerians were so sloppy with that ambush. He can't recall a time that he's ever been able to complete a risky mission with that much ease, which shouldn't worry him as much as he does. He wants to believe it's a lucky break, but it doesn't feel right. There's no evidence that it was intentional, and yet…</p><p>He shakes that awful creeping feeling off. <em>No point in worrying about it until later, even if it is odd.</em></p><p>The group's trek is over soon enough when that old bridge comes back into view along with the sun falling lower in the sky. Wolf breathes out a sigh of relief when his boots clang against metal once more.</p><p>"Another success," Wolf says with a grin as he opens the rusty hatch and climbs down the ladder. He is met with cries of relief from two people on guard duty as well as several people walking past.</p><p>Wolf walks to the middle of the main path and stops. "Our mission was a success, folks! We've got some more food and water, but the most important thing is this!" He opens his backpack up and pulls out a bottle of painkillers, holding it up so all can see.</p><p>Cheers erupt from the small crowd of people that have gathered around him. He feels a part of him melt at seeing all of the faces filled with hope. Some eyes sparkle with happiness he hasn't seen in a while, as well. It's a bit too much to take in, so he leaves it at that and heads to the medical tent while Panther takes over with a much better speech.</p><p>The woman in charge of the medical tent, an aging greyhound with an impressive slouch, helps Wolf unload all of the medical supplies in his bag. He sets everything where she directs him to and can't much else but smile when she takes his hand and thanks him profusely for his hard work. He doesn't get why she wants to; it wasn't much effort to get his hands on the stuff.</p><p>
  <em>Anyone could've done it. Anders and I could've switched places, or someone else could have gone instead.</em>
</p><p>He steps outside after finishing up his task and walks over to a makeshift cabana down the path a bit, where Panther and Anders have started organizing and handing out food and water. Wolf joins them behind the counter and gets to work passing it out to the people.</p><p>More of those damn faces. Everyone he hands supplies out to looks at him like he's some messiah, and it does nothing but make him squirm. He looks over at Panther, who accepts every "thank you" with a dazzling smile and kind words. He looks over at Anders, who clasps everyone's hands and nods at them. </p><p>Wolf just doesn't know how they do it. How they can accept all that kindness. He knows he doesn't deserve the thanks and never will. He knows that he shouldn't feel like some good person just for helping some poor folk out.</p><p><em>You're just atoning for the shit you did in the past,</em> he reminds himself. <em>Making up for bad deeds. Leveling the playing field. This doesn't make you a good person and it never will.</em></p><p>That manages to sober him up for a few more people, but it's what comes after them that shocks him to his core.</p><p>A girl and her mother walk up to his spot and he hands out some food to them. He can't help but notice the hollow cheeks and jutting bones that the girl wears, so he pushes an extra can of food towards them.</p><p>The mother's eyes shine with tears as the girl grabs his wrist and positively beams. "Thanks for getting all of this for us!" She exclaims.</p><p>"Ah, well." Wolf scratches at his ear. "I'm just helping the cause."</p><p>"Well you're my hero," she tells him with that huge smile before walking away with her mother.</p><p>That girl just drops a <em>bomb</em> on Wolf and walks away. She just walks away and acts like it wasn't a big deal while he's there trying to process what she just said.</p><p>He looks over at Panther, who has a shit-eating grin on his face and his chin cradled in a hand. Wolf's face heats up and he looks over at Anders. </p><p>Of course, Anders is smiling a bit as well. <em>Fine then.</em> He looks down at his feet.</p><p>"A hero, huh?" Panther purrs. Wolf shoves him with a growl.</p><p>"She was skin and bones!" Wolf protests while he waves his arms about. "It was the logical thing to do! She needs the nutrition!"</p><p>"Panther doesn't know… sounds like a heroic thing to do." Panther tries to pat Wolf on the shoulder, but he jerks away with a snarl.</p><p>"Sass me again and I'll kick your ass, Caroso," Wolf vows before turning back to the next person in line, who looks more than a little worried by that conversation.</p><p>Panther just hums and goes back to work, leaving Wolf to stew alone. </p><p>And stew he does. <em>I'm not a damn hero, are you kidding me? I just gave a little girl a bit more food. That's it, damn.</em></p><p><em>But she said you were great for getting all of the supplies,</em> another part of his mind supplies.</p><p>He shakes his head. <em>Wasn't the only one, and it's not a lot. I'm just trying to do my part, that's it. That's all there is to it.</em></p><p>Wolf thinks that, but he finds that it doesn't quite satisfy him. He decides that it is because of leftover nerves from the girl's declaration. Nothing more than that.</p><p>Despite that unexpected declaration, passing out the rest of the supplies goes well enough. There aren't any squabbles about who got what and only marginal complaints from some about the amount everyone received. It doesn't bother him; they all deserve to be a little cranky every so often.</p><p>Panther passes out the final can and the trio breathe a collective sigh of relief. Wolf gets up and stretches his back with a whine before looking about the area. Most of the others have retreated to their tents as the sun starts to set, and he considers doing the same. </p><p>"Alright, you two. You're dismissed for the rest of the evening," Wolf states, hands on his hips. Panther grins and Anders nods before they thank him and leave. </p><p>Wolf is about to do the same when some commotion from the ladder catches his eye. He hears frantic voices and makes his way over, hand on the holster of the pistol strapped to his waist. He spots Leon by the ladder chatting with a crow... Tess, he thinks.</p><p>"Listen, you gotta get- oh! Wolf!" Tess exclaims as they wave him over.</p><p>He approaches with a raised brow. "What's going on? We in trouble?" He stops for a second and thinks. "You're supposed to be in Fleance overnight?"</p><p>They shake their head. "No… well, yes… well… okay. Uh. Just come up here." Tess starts to climb up the ladder.</p><p>Wolf throws Leon a pointed look before climbing up after them. <em>What the hell could this be about? Tess doesn't seem too worried about it. What could they have found?</em></p><p>Wolf hoists himself up from the final rung and takes a second to stretch his arms before he follows Tess around a beam to the center of the bridge, where he sees a group of his rebels talking amongst themselves. They go quiet when Wolf approaches.</p><p>Tess chuckles nervously while they fiddle with the hem of their coat. "So… we found someone…"</p><p>Wolf opens his mouth to ask, but before he can, someone pushes to the front of the crowd. A very important someone.</p><p>Fox McCloud is standing before him, arms crossed and a tired expression on his face.</p><p><em>"Uh,"</em> Wolf says. <em>Oh, good one! </em></p><p>"Hey," Fox says. His face is blank; how frustrating. Wolf is sure he looks stupid staring at him.</p><p>"You're here. You came." Wolf can't help but smile a little. "You're here to help… right?" He asks after a second of thought.</p><p>Fox snorts, but determination flares in his eyes. "Of course I am. Think if I sat around any longer I'd die of restlessness," he jokes.</p><p>Wolf feels a wave of relief wash through him. His guess was correct and Fox came. He has the hero of Lylat and the rest of his team on his side and his burden will get a little bit lighter.</p><p>Wait. "So where's the rest of your team?" Wolf looks around, but he doesn't spot any of the other members of Star Fox in that group behind him. "Didn't you go round them up and come here?"</p><p>Fox averts his gaze, and that makes Wolf's stomach drop. "The team split. We ended on awful terms when Pepper started the empire," he says so quietly that Wolf has to strain his ears to hear.</p><p>He almost wishes he didn't hear it. "It's just you?" <em>Please be joking, please be joking. You can't do this to me, you idiot.</em></p><p>Fox looks back up at Wolf and nods. "It's just me here, but-"</p><p>"Quit <em>screwing</em> with me." Wolf bites the words out as anger coils in his chest, hot and fierce.</p><p>Fox flinches, his eyes going wide. "What? Wolf, I'm not-"</p><p>"I mean, seriously? The hell do you think you're gonna do?" Wolf laughs and gestures at him. "One man against the Cornerians?" He shouldn't be saying any of that. He needs help, he needs Fox. He needs every able-bodied person he can get.</p><p>Shock turns into indignation. "I'm sorry, but I noticed how bad it was getting down here. Thought you wanted some damn help, you ungrateful loser."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm done." Wolf turns around and ignores a protesting Tess and uncertain Leon. "Gimme a call when you've got the bird and the frog with you, yeah? Until then, you can fuck right off." <em>What are you doing? Quit it! You need him, you need help!</em></p><p>Fox doesn't start talking again until Wolf has one foot on the ladder. "You want the weapons I took from Sargasso on the way here or don't you?"</p><p>Wolf stops. Turns around to see an emotion he can't decipher on Fox's face. It tugs at his stupid soft heartstrings, but he doesn't let that show. He levels a glare on the other man.</p><p>"Talk, McCloud."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Selfless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Regular updates? What are those? </p>
<p>Recommended listening: https://youtu.be/1-W6whvn8Bs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bite my tongue and wait my turn</p>
<p>I waited for a century </p>
<p>Waste my breath</p>
<p>No lessons learned</p>
<hr/>
<p>[SRFR]: hey, how's my favorite amphibian doing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Good evening, Bill! I am doing quite well! How are you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: I'm alright, dude. Just wanted 2 ask how ur new job is going!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: It's alright, I suppose. Very different from being a mercenary!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Work has been weird lately, though. So many weapons commissions coming in from the military…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Not a bad thing, I promise! Just weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: things have been getting pretty serious all over the system</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Yeah. Macbeth especially!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: for real! Cant give u the specifics, but the intel I've received is pretty wild</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: I shouldn't pry but I'm very intrigued now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: it isn't pretty stuff… the Cornerians have been clamping down hard on resistance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: How cruel…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: I MEAN </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: UH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: hey it's fine dude. I'm not gonna tell anyone. We all have opinions</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: So you're not gonna report me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: I ain't a snitch, dude. Especially not towards my buds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Thanks, Bill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: anytime my man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: it honestly rubs me the wrong way too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way! Some of the people at Space Dynamics probably don't like it either, but nobody says anything. I'm way too scared to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: probably for the best</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: dont want u getting fired!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: I'll do my best!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: oh, I should head out. Got some stuff to take care of!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: No worries! This stays between us, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: my lips are sealed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Okay, good! See you later Bill!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: see ya dude</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Talk, McCloud."</p>
<p>Wolf stops walking away and glares at Fox with an intensity he hasn't seen the likes of in a long time. He takes a second to compose himself and gather his thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I have led with that? No, should've told him about Bill. No, that's not relevant right now. Man, why's he so hard to talk to? You think you know a rival.</em>
</p>
<p>"After I left Corneria, I stopped at Sargasso to check things out. Nobody was home, so I grabbed as much as I could. Loaded it in my ship and came here," Fox explains.</p>
<p>Wolf's ear twitches. "You just raided my old home, huh?" He growls, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"It's not like you were coming back for anything," Fox shoots back as he rests his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>"What if I was?"</p>
<p>Fox barks out a laugh. "The Wolf O'Donnell I know would've taken everything back the second he was able to. He wouldn't have let this," he gestures around them, "stop him."</p>
<p>"Shit, guess you don't know me as well as you thought." Wolf says it like it isn't a big deal, but Fox watches his tail droop just a bit.</p>
<p>"Look." Fox sighs and runs a hand over his face. "You want those weapons or not?"</p>
<p>Wolf nods. "Yeah. I do."</p>
<p>"They're all yours. If you answer a question of mine," Fox states rather abruptly. The thought popped into his head right when he started talking, and his curiosity gets the better of him.</p>
<p>Wolf groans. "Dammit, what?" Leon snickers from behind him, and Fox can't help but feel a little better. It's like watching the smallest bit of light shine through a gap in the curtains concealing Wolf's feelings.</p>
<p>"What are you even doing on Macbeth? Like, why are you here? You know, specifically?" Fox tilts his head and crosses his arms as he asks. <em>I just don't get it. He could've rebuilt Sargasso or something, couldn't he?</em></p>
<p>Wolf shares a quick glance with Leon before speaking. "I grew up on Macbeth," he answers with a shrug. </p>
<p>Fox stands there for a moment as he processes that simple and complicated answer. He mulls it over in his head. Thinks about how much of Wolf just makes sense now.</p>
<p>"Oh," is what finally comes out of his mouth.</p>
<p>Wolf snorts. "Yeah. Guess ya wouldn't know about the hard life, city boy. Growing up in Corneria must have been so <em>great</em>," he spits.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just when you think you're making a little progress. Who shoved the system's biggest stick up his ass?</em>
</p>
<p>"I didn't grow up on Corneria." Fox rolls his eyes and looks away from Wolf. He focuses instead on Tess, who is trying their hardest not to look like they're listening to every word of the conversation.</p>
<p>That statement throws Wolf for a loop. "What?" He asks, face contorted in confusion. His expression would make Fox laugh if his irritation wasn't simmering so much. He feels ready to burst at any moment, but manages to keep himself together. </p>
<p>"Papetoon. Was born on Papetoon." Pleasant memories come to Fox when he says that name. Flashes of running through wheat fields with his parents. A farmhouse where he lived.</p>
<p>His father.</p>
<p>Oh boy, that's a can of worms he does not want to crack open right now.</p>
<p>"Papetoon," Wolf says. His expression is… well, it isn't pleasant, but it's not angry. Fox is pretty sure it isn't angry. "Well shoot, didn't peg ya for a farmboy."</p>
<p>Fox shrugs. "I didn't do much farming, but it was a good childhood." <em>No stranger to work, if that's what you're worried about. I'm not some weakling.</em></p>
<p>Wolf rolls his eye. "I bet."</p>
<p>"Well. Anyway." Fox taps his foot, trying to think of something to say. "Do you want to go get those weapons now?"</p>
<p>"Sun's going down. Tomorrow," Wolf says with a shake of his head. Fox feels like the biggest idiot in the system when he nods along.</p>
<p>"Gonna get some rest then? Where do we, uh…" Fox looks around. <em>This is their hideout, right? </em></p>
<p>"Come on, I'll show you." Wolf's words are clipped; he turns around and waves Fox along to follow as he walks behind one of the trusses on the bridge. "Everyone else go get some shuteye!" He calls over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Fox is only halfway sure he's not going to get taken hostage or killed by Wolf, but he doesn't have many other options. He tries to get a gauge out of Leon, but all he does is grin and nod in Wolf's direction. <em>Haven't forgotten how eccentric you are, Powalski</em>.</p>
<p>He walks behind the pillar and is surprised to see a hatch built into the floor with a ladder leading down. Wolf is already descending, so Fox does the same. <em>You wouldn't know this is here if you weren't looking,</em> he thinks with a little bit of awe. <em>Wolf is damn smart.</em></p>
<p>Climbing down the ladder is like entering another world. The silent, windswept hills of Macbeth are replaced with a bustling campsite filled with people living and breathing. It's such a stark contrast from the wasteland he wandered in all day that it makes him stop and stare for a moment. It's only Stein's grumble for Fox to get a move on that makes him finish descending.</p>
<p>"Home sweet home." Wolf gestures to the space around them before he starts walking away once again. Fox stumbles a bit as he tries to catch up with the other man's brisk pace and look around and take everything in at the same time.</p>
<p>Wolf doesn't even bother to take them down any "alleyways" between the tents to avoid the groups of people gawking at Fox. He feels their gazes burning the back of his neck, but he should be used to that.</p>
<p>He should be.</p>
<p>He chooses to ignore their whispers. He ignores the starstruck awe of some of them whispering his name like a prayer. He ignores the glares he gets sent like he's committed the worst crimes known to man since Andross.</p>
<p>Those glares are more than deserved. He knows that and it hurts, but he deserves that pain.</p>
<p>They stop in front of a bigger tent at the end of the main street. Wolf looks at him for a long moment before he points to the side without a word.</p>
<p>It's another tent that is much smaller than the one in front of them. It's nestled away from everything else, which is one good thing.</p>
<p>His apartment in Corneria City comes to mind as he looks at the tent. Somehow the drab brown cloth he's staring at is much more appealing than a pristine penthouse suite, and it makes him chuckle.</p>
<p>"What are you laughing about?" Wolf questions with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Fox breaks the laugh off by pretending to clear his throat. "Ah, nothing. Sorry."</p>
<p>"Whatever." Wolf scratches the back of his head. "You can rest there, but I've got more questions to ask first." He jerks his head towards the big tent before walking inside.</p>
<p><em>Still as gruff and unapproachable as ever. I don't know what I expected.</em> A small part of him had hoped that Wolf would be a little different after all this time, but there didn't seem to be any change. It shouldn't be as frustrating as it is.</p>
<p><em>Well, no use moping. You're here now.</em> He opens the flap and enters Wolf's tent after taking a breath.</p>
<p>The tent is pretty spartan and looks almost the same as Wolf's room on Sargasso. Fox can't help but smile before he sits on one of the crates that surround the table in the center. Wolf forgoes that entirely, instead sitting on the edge of the table and facing Fox.</p>
<p>"Thought you wanted me to leave earlier," Fox remarks as he cocks a brow. "'Come back with the bird and the frog,' yeah?"</p>
<p>Wolf growls. "I need those weapons before I send your ass packing." He tries to like menacing while he speaks, but the tone behind the words is half-hearted. Tired.</p>
<p>"Sure." Fox rolls his eyes. "What did you want to ask me?"</p>
<p>"Your team isn't here," Wolf says, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Fox doesn't want to be in the tent with Wolf anymore. "It's complicated."</p>
<p>It's not that complicated. Fox knows that everything that happened can be boiled down to being his fault, and he deserves it. He thinks about all of the horrible things he said to Falco and Krystal back then and it <em>hurts</em>.</p>
<p>"Everything's complicated with ya." Wolf leans forward a bit, his gaze steady. "Still wanna know. Seems like a big deal to me."</p>
<p>Fox rolls his eyes. "What's there to talk about? Peppy retired, the rest of us had disagreements about how to move forward. We split." <em>Not to mention all the pain and tears that went with that decision.</em></p>
<p>Wolf doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't press. "Fine. Got another one."</p>
<p>"Not like I've got anywhere else to be."</p>
<p>Wolf narrows his eye at the comment, and Fox can't help but feel a little satisfaction. <em>Pushing his buttons is way easier face to face. His patience must be worn thin. Temper too.</em></p>
<p>But then why would anyone follow him? If he's so unpleasant all the time, why would he be leading these people? A small part of his mind asks. Fox ignores that part of his brain; what the hell does it know anyway?</p>
<p>"Why'd you come find me?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to help Macbeth." Fox tilts his head to the side and raises a brow.</p>
<p>Wolf sighs. "No, why look for me? Specifically?" He pauses for a moment before a wave of confusion even greater than before spreads over his face. "How did you even find me?"</p>
<p>Fox just sits there for a moment without doing anything. That specific set of questions in that order is more than enough to break his entire thought process, and any fragment of a thought that tries to pop up isn't enough to go off of.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to be alone down here," he blurts when nothing comes to mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. Oh man, you dropped the ball big time, McCloud.</em>
</p>
<p>Wolf's eye widens and his mouth falls open for a moment before he can compose himself. He clears his throat and looks away. "Well. That's… good a reason as any, I guess?"</p>
<p>Fox's face catches fire. He's going to burn up and combust from the inside out, he just knows it. <em>Why am I so stupid? That was the worst thing I could've said to anyone!</em> He covers his face with a hand.</p>
<p>"You know what? I think I'll just-" Fox breaks off as he stands up and turns around. "I'm gonna turn in. We've gotta get up early tomorrow!" He doesn't look back when he walks to the exit.</p>
<p><em>I'm going to go to bed and wake up tomorrow and this conversation won't have happened.</em> He opens the flap and puts a leg through.</p>
<p>"McCloud!"</p>
<p>Wolf's voice makes him stop and look back. He's sure he looks like an idiot right there with half of his body out of the tent.</p>
<p>"It's fine. It's a fine reason," Wolf murmurs. "I get it."</p>
<p>Fox blinks. "O- okay."</p>
<p>Wolf opens his mouth to say something else but seems to decide against it as he shakes his head. "Go. Get some rest," he says instead. His voice sounds softer, kinder.</p>
<p>It's so strange a sound that Fox can't get out of there and to his own tent fast enough.</p>
<p>He throws his backpack to the side and slumps down on the cot by the edge of his space with a loud sigh. His joints and bones thank him for finally sitting still and relaxing. </p>
<p>He stops.</p>
<p>It's the first time he's stopped in two days. It takes less than two minutes for the weight of everything he's done to come crashing down on his psyche.</p>
<p>He's done crazy stuff in his life, but this might take the cake after everything. Leaving a cushy life to help those who need it is important, but that piled on top of everything else? The rest of the circumstances that led him to the cot he's laying in? The lies and fighting, everything that ripped his team apart?</p>
<p>It's laughable. Fox knows he's insane for having found his way to where he is now.</p>
<p>"I've joined a rebellion against the Cornerians and Wolf O'Donnell is my <em>tent neighbor,</em>" Fox thinks aloud. He can't help but laugh. "Who the hell makes this up?"</p>
<p>The hysterics die down after a moment, but the absurdity of it all isn't ignored. <em>I don't even know what's going to happen at the end of this. Are we going to make Macbeth independent and stop there? Can we push the Cornerians out?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Or does Wolf want to go further? Does he want to overthrow the empire? </em>
</p>
<p>Fox doesn't know. It's odd not being the leader of a cause for once, but he wouldn't dream of envying Wolf's position. <em>I'm not sure what I would want out of this if I were him.</em></p>
<p><em>If it were Papetoon it would be the same,</em> Fox realizes with a start. <em>I would want the Cornerians out. I might want to go further than that, even if it's stupid.</em></p>
<p>Fox rolls over to his side and pulls his phone from his pocket. He stares at the blank screen and decides to ask Wolf about his plan. He wants to help, but he needs to know how far they're going to go.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to know how far he's willing to go. </em>
</p>
<p>That rather grim train of thought halts when Fox turns his phone on and sees a text notification from Bill. Just seeing that makes his shoulders relax. He opens it with a smile.</p>
<hr/>
<p>[SRFR]: yo, foxy! I talked to Slippy! Get back to me when u can</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Hey, Bill. Been… busy all day. Sorry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: oh hey! Ur good dont worry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Well, I hate to get straight to the point, but what did Slip say?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: hes against all the crap the Cornerians are doing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Well… that's good news!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Already an improvement from before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: wdym? U never talked about before</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: I mean when the team split. He was the only neutral party, but that wasn't a good thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: ohhh I see</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Yep. Like I said, glad he changed his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: got one more bit of info from slip, but it's vague btw</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Hit me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: said something about Space Dynamics getting lots of commissions from the military to make weapons</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Damn. That doesn't sound good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: for real! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Space Dynamics doesn't do weapons. What's up with that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: wish I knew </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: maybe u should text and ask ur old pal?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Bill…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: not gonna budge on this one, dude. I'm helping u with plenty of other stuff</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Ughhhhh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Fine! Fine, I'll text him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: good!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Uh-huh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: so hows things been where ur at?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Hard to say? Found what I was looking for at least. Will be doing more work tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: that's good, just don't go overthinking everything like normal! Get some rest dude</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Yeah, I know. I'll try. I'm just so tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: talk more tomorrow, ok? Go get some sleep!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Long as you do too. I don't have to do the math to know how late it is over there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: shut up lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Good night!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SRFR]: night dude. Love ya man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Love you too.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Life's too short</p>
<p>But I will live for you</p>
<p>You're mucking off</p>
<p>But I will live for you</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"No longer will anyone live in fear of the unknown, because we will all be one people! We will be the Cornerian Federation of Dependent Systems!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wolf balked from his table as the mess hall exploded in rage. He stared at Pepper's disgusting face up on the screen saying words that nobody was listening to.</em>
</p>
<p>He can't just do that.<em> Wolf felt his blood go hot.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em>The news report had long since changed, but the outrage from his men showed no signs of stopping. A hand on Wolf's shoulder shook him from his stupor, and he looked over to see Panther.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't just sit there, say something!" Panther exclaimed as he gestured around the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Right." Wolf got up and walked to the other side of the mess where he stopped in front of the projector. It didn't take long for his men to quiet down and look at him with apprehension in their eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A mix of confusion, rage, and sadness coiled in Wolf's gut as he looked over all those people. They looked up to him. Believed in him without any shred of doubt in their hearts and minds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Boys," he started. "I'm not a smart guy. Y'all know that. I'm not the smartest, and I don't know what this means for everything." He jabbed a thumb behind him as he spoke.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pepper wants to destroy everything we've ever worked for. "I do know it's not good. I know that it's a matter of time before that bastard comes for our way of life." He stomped a foot on the ground. "We ain't gonna take that lying down, are we?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>He was met with a chorus of "no's" and a few whistles. His men were hanging on to his every word, but he didn't ever pretend to understand why. He was just a man, just like the rest of them. </em>Fake it till ya make it, I guess.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wolf started to pace the front of the room as his men spurred his anger on. "We're gonna prepare to fight like hell. We're gonna make sure that bastard doesn't ruin us. We're gonna keep livin' like free men, fighting for what we believe in!" He shouted as he raised a fist to the sky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was met with an explosion of cheers from the crowd before him. He grinned and looked over his men. His people. His big, complicated family.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leon and Panther were standing off to the side, and they both nodded at him. He did well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wolf knew he wasn't a smart man, but with all that faith they put in him? He knew he had to try to be. That new seed of anger in his chest grew, accompanied by a fierce desire to protect what was his.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let's get to work!"</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>I turn and face the enemy </p>
<p>I'm not scared</p>
<p>Just don't care</p>
<p>I'm not listening</p>
<hr/>
<p>Consciousness comes to Wolf like water trickling down a faucet. He isn't sure where the dream ends and his reality begins until he cracks his eye open to look up at the cloth ceiling above him.</p>
<p>
  <em>The hell would I have a dream like that for?</em>
</p>
<p>He groans and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the cot while he tries to keep himself from falling back asleep. It's mostly successful, but his efforts don't stop him from keeping his eye shut a little longer.</p>
<p>After a few moments of futile denial, Wolf stands up and greets the new day. Both Leon's and Panther's cots are empty, and a glance at his phone shows that he slept in. <em>Guess they thought I deserved it.</em></p>
<p>"Still plenty to do today. Gotta get those damn supplies," he reminds himself while he throws on a new shirt as well as his coat.</p>
<p>Fragments of that dream stick around in Wolf's mind as he gets ready for the day. He remembers when it all went down too well, and the nightmares that resulted from it… they were phantoms he has no trouble recalling.</p>
<p>How odd, then, that his dream wasn't like his usual night terrors. He wishes he could understand why he had it, but nothing comes to mind. <em>Maybe my mind is just reminding me why I'm fighting those bastards.</em></p>
<p>Wolf pulls his boots on and exits his tent. <em>Not that I need much of a reason.</em></p>
<p>The quiet atmosphere of his tent is left in the dust when he steps out, replaced by the sound of people, his people, getting ready for the day. It's so different from how Sargasso was in the mornings; the sound of boots clanging on metal and vulgar conversations replaced by quiet shuffling and soft-spoken words. Laughter is a rare commodity, and restfulness even rarer.</p>
<p>It still fills Wolf with a quiet resolve and urge to protect. <em>Feels like that's the only thing keeping me from crashing,</em> he thinks as he makes his way towards the center of the camp.</p>
<p>That area boasts a decent amount of tables and chairs surrounding a communal kitchen of sorts where a line of people are waiting on breakfast. He joins it and is shuffled through within a minute or two, coming out on the other side with some fruit, a mug of coffee, and a couple scrambled eggs (how Leon managed to bring those back without breaking them, Wolf would never know).</p>
<p>He spots Panther waving him down from the edge of the seating area and walks over before setting his plate down opposite him.</p>
<p>"Good morning, my friend," Panther greets with a smile before taking a bite of his eggs.</p>
<p>"You let me sleep in," Wolf says as he stabs at a slice of apple with his fork.</p>
<p>Panther shrugs. "You looked like you needed it. Not every day your rival waltzes in your camp offering help." He chuckles at the glare Wolf sends his way.</p>
<p>"I dunno if he's even my rival anymore," Wolf responds between mouthfuls of food. "Feels too childish right now, I guess." <em>Doesn't mean we're best friends now, either.</em></p>
<p>"Panther understands. Watching an empire rise does give one perspective." Panther flashes him a smile.</p>
<p>Wolf snorts. "Sure. Not sure I even like having him here." </p>
<p>Panther gives him a look. "It hasn't even been a day. Why don't you give him a chance?"</p>
<p>Wolf groans and throws his hands in the air. "Because he's so… so…" <em>Infuriating? Heroic? Such a Goody-Two-Shoes it's painful?</em> He groans louder and rests his head on the table.</p>
<p>"Nice to see he leaves you speechless." Panther flicks one of Wolf's ears. </p>
<p>"Screw off, asshole. Just weird seeing him again, s'all." <em>Feels like a bad weird I think. I </em>think<em>. </em></p>
<p>"Do something for Panther, okay?" Wolf looks up at him and sees a sincerity in his eyes that burns soft and bright. "Try to look on the bright side. He came here to help you, and he brought supplies. Be practical."</p>
<p>Wolf sighs. <em>He's got a point.</em></p>
<p><em>But he used to be your enemy, </em>a sinister voice reminds him<em>. You tried to kill each other.</em></p>
<p>Wolf buries his face in his hands. <em>That was a long damn time ago. I was a different person. </em></p>
<p>"Fine," he concedes if only to get that doubt out of his head. "Fine, I'll try."</p>
<p>"Good!" Panther leans over and claps him on the shoulder. "You wanted his help from the start anyway, remember?"</p>
<p>Wolf does remember. He remembers back before he lost Sargasso, sleepless nights where he felt crushing waves of doubt and confusion. He remembers his thumb hovering over his phone during an attack. That split second of hesitation before it was just too late.</p>
<p>"I remember too well," he states before finishing off the rest of his breakfast in silence.</p>
<p>"Well…" Panther trails off, a frown on his face. "Give Panther a shout when we are leaving, yes?"</p>
<p>Wolf nods before getting up abruptly. "Course, Panther. Thanks."</p>
<p>Panther blinks. "For what?"</p>
<p>"Bein' here." Wolf knows he's being too soft, but he doesn't care. He has to let them know he appreciates them somehow, right?</p>
<p>Panther chuckles. "There is nowhere else Panther would rather be," he responds with that charming grin of his before he returns to his food.</p>
<p>Wolf gives him a wave before he walks away, dropping his empty plate and mug at the kitchen when he passes it by.</p>
<p><em>Now where the hell is Fox at?</em> Wolf hums to himself and starts to walk in the direction of his tent. <em>Probably trying to get some extra rest, I bet. How long has he even been looking for me?</em></p>
<p>Wolf can't help but wonder what Fox has been up to in between that interview and now. It can't have been more than a week since he saw it playing on that old television, and yet here he was. <em>What kind of stuff has he thought about to end up here of all places? His judgment's gotta be off.</em></p>
<p>(Fox's judgment has never been off. Wolf knows that he's always been on the correct side of history, and won all the battles he's been in. Wolf knows he's right but he's scared of what that means.)</p>
<p>His thoughts carry his feet to the outside of Fox's tent, but a peek inside reveals nothing but an empty space. <em>Didn't pass him or see him at breakfast… hmm. </em></p>
<p>Wolf turns around and pokes his head into just about every tent down the makeshift path that isn't used for sleeping, but he doesn't find who he's looking for.</p>
<p>Not until he checks the medical tent, that is.</p>
<p>He opens the flap and comes upon yet another strange sight caused by none other than Fox McCloud. He is seated beside a sickbed with a cup of water and some pills in his hand, back to Wolf.</p>
<p>Fox is talking to a distressed canine in the bed whose arms are in slings. "I know it hurts, but this'll make it feel better," Fox says with a soft smile as he holds the pills out.</p>
<p>"Y- you're sure?" The young man- teenager, really- asks with a shaky voice.</p>
<p>"Positive. Here, I can help you," Fox reassures. He feeds the pills to the man and raises the cup to his lips to let him drink.</p>
<p>He sputters and coughs, but manages to get it all down. "Great job!" Fox exclaims with another grin.</p>
<p>Fox is so bright. That's the only word Wolf can think of as he watches him take care of a crippled man in a makeshift hospital bed. He's as bright as Lylat when he's helping people.</p>
<p><em>It's wonderful</em>, Wolf thinks before he can stop himself.</p>
<p>"It's just… so damn <em>frustrating</em>!" The canine cries out, eyes wet with unshed tears. "I'm useless like this!"</p>
<p>Fox sighs and rests a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Wolf would want you to be at your full strength when helping him, right?" The young man nods. "So just stay here and put your feet up! Relax and let the others handle things for a while!"</p>
<p><em>Wonderful</em>, Wolf thinks again. He watches as Fox smiles once more, although his eyes betray a flash of pain and sadness. </p>
<p>He decides to enter the tent instead of letting his fool heart keep making stupid soft observations. Fox turns to look at Wolf when he walks in, the smile fading to a neutral expression. </p>
<p>Clouds blocking the sunshine. Wolf almost misses it. <em>It's fine if you hate me. I get it</em>, he wants to say. "Sorry to interrupt, but are you ready to get goin'?" He asks instead.</p>
<p>Fox nods. "Was just finishing up here," he says before patting the canine on the arm and getting up. He says farewell to him before he follows Wolf back out of the tent.</p>
<p>"Didn't know you were good with that stuff," Wolf states after they've started to walk down the path together. </p>
<p>"Talking to injured people or treating them?" Fox shoves his hands into his jacket pockets.</p>
<p>Wolf shrugs. "Both, I guess. Never guessed you were interested in that stuff."</p>
<p>Fox laughs. "You've been assuming too much about me."</p>
<p>"Not my fault I never get to have a casual chat with the hero of the Lylat System," Wolf shoots back as his face heats up. <em>Ugh, how does he get under my skin so easy? It's annoying!</em></p>
<p>"Had to learn how. No dedicated doctor on the Great Fox, after all." Fox looks up at the ceiling as he speaks, a wistful look on his face. "Slippy knew best, though."</p>
<p>"I see." Wolf hums to himself after a moment of silence. "What's he doing now?"</p>
<p>Fox snorts. "You insult me for coming alone last night and now you're concerned about them."</p>
<p>Wolf winces. <em>Ouch, deserved that</em>. "Just trying to make small talk," he replies, hands raised in mock surrender.</p>
<p>Fox scrutinizes him for a long moment. It's weird and uncomfortable and Wolf isn't too sure what he finds when Fox glares at him far longer than necessary, but it seems to satisfy him. </p>
<p>"He's working for Space Dynamics. Dunno what position." He doesn't meet Wolf's gaze after he says that.</p>
<p><em>Right, he said that in the interview.</em> Wolf's mind already starts going through a few plans they could follow if Fox manages to get Slippy on their side. They could have access to some high-tech equipment, ships, intel on Cornerian firepower… the list seems endless. If Fox even wants to talk to him anymore, anyway. He hopes so for everyone's sake.</p>
<p>"Has it… been a while?" Wolf asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Fox doesn't say anything else on the subject, and Wolf doesn't pry. He wants to say he understands the pain scrawled all over Fox's face like messy handwriting. He feels an urge to lay his own grief bare, but he can't.</p>
<p>He won't. They aren't friends, probably never will be. That's fine, he tells himself. Fox is standing an arm's length away, but he may as well be on the other side of the Lylat System. He doesn't know why it bothers him, so he just throws it on the "save for later" pile and keeps going.</p>
<p>"C'mon. Let's go get Panther and head out," Wolf says, and his voice only wavers a little.</p>
<p>The paperweight he's put up on his pile is slipping off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Brooklyn Bridge To Chorus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recommended listening: https://youtu.be/2jna3dWEnzo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first he would tell me</p><p>I'm his friend</p><p>Actually, no thanks</p><p>I'm okay</p>
<hr/><p>Bill prides himself on meeting fear with a laugh.</p><p>It's an easy way to distract himself from the reality of any situation setting in too quickly, and it works out for the most part.</p><p>Well, it hasn't lately. Laughing doesn't come so easy anymore.</p><p>Bill knows that he could've just turned a blind eye to it all. He could've just ignored Fox's pleas for help, ignored the atrocities that the Cornerians were committing, and let it all be. He tells himself that he could have done that, but he knows he never would.</p><p>He's never considered betraying the Cornerian Army before Pepper reorganized everything. Bill has never been much of a patriot, but he's never hated his people before.</p><p>Before. Before. Before. It is such a simple word, but it carries so much meaning.</p><p>Before it all became a nightmare nobody could escape from.</p><p>He can't turn away from all of the suffering that the Cornerians are causing. When everyone else in his unit has, Bill can't. </p><p>He loves his best friend too much to look away. He loves Fox more than anything or anyone else in the Lylat System. That love was powerful, but sometimes his fear was just a bit more powerful.</p><p>Bill feels it in full force while he is browsing through Cornerian reports one late night in his apartment. He's half asleep as he browses those records on his laptop, but when he reads and rereads the keywords at the top of the report, he is shocked into wakefulness.</p><p><em>What… what?</em> He scrambles to open the report as he sits up in his bed. It isn't anything he hasn't seen before on the surface level; the residents of different towns on Zoness being conscripted into labor for the Cornerian empire. The basic information is the same as what he's seen on Macbeth and Titania, but there is one massive discrepancy that makes Bill's blood go cold.</p><p>"The town… is gone?" Bill asks himself, voice a hushed whisper in the darkness of his bedroom. <em>That can't be right. That can't be! </em></p><p>The report states that the town vanished a few days after most of the civilians were taken to work in different factories. Bill doesn't get to find out what exactly happened due to a healthy amount of redacted text in the second half of the report.</p><p>"That can't be. No way!" He opens a new tab and pulls up an atlas of Zoness from the military database. He adjusts a few filters to only show towns and cities and searches for it.</p><p>It's gone. </p><p>There's an empty space where the town should be. It's a black spot that reflects the horrified expression on Bill's face from the computer screen.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, hell.</em>
</p><p>It takes him a few moments to recover from his shock and grab his phone. He types out a rough explanation and sends it to Fox, but he receives no response.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, course he's gotta be busy now. Just my luck!</em>
</p><p>Bill glances at the clock after he sends his text. It is an unreasonable time of night to still be awake, but he knows he isn't going to be able to sleep at all now. </p><p>Instead, he cracks his knuckles and gets back to work.</p>
<hr/><p>Thought it was you</p><p>But maybe it's me</p><p>I want new friends</p><p>But they don't want me</p>
<hr/><p>The first thing Fox notices is that there isn't any wind blowing. The morning is still, but the quiet just unnerves him more than anything. It's all just silent up on top of the bridge, save for the occasional creak of metal against metal as they shift their feet.</p><p>Wolf doesn't seem perturbed by it, Fox notes with a glance to his side. Wolf is leaning against one of the supports with crossed arms and a closed eye.</p><p>"Macbeth has always been quiet," Wolf says abruptly, as if he can read Fox's thoughts. </p><p>Fox jumps when Wolf speaks. <em>Jeez, why's he gotta be like that? Maybe he loves scaring the hell out of me.</em> "Y- yeah?"</p><p>Wolf nods. "No vegetation out here. Not a lot of animals either. Just the wind, whenever it feels like blowing."</p><p>"It was always windy on Papetoon," Fox replies as he leans against the railing. "I don't think a day went by where I couldn't hear the wind rolling through the fields."</p><p>Wolf opens his mouth to speak again, but is interrupted by the sound of the hatch beside them opening with a creak. Panther's smiling face greets them when they look down at it.</p><p>"Panther has arrived," he says with a wink in Fox's direction. <em>Uh, okay. That's the Panther I remember, alright.</em></p><p>Wolf scoffs. "Took your ass long enough."</p><p>Panther just laughs and slaps Wolf on the back. "Had to hunt this one down." He points to the second head that pops up, which happens to belong to Stein.</p><p>Fox watches him emerge with wary eyes. He knows that Stein was just being cautious the day before, but that doesn't stop him from feeling just a little worried. Stein doesn't even meet his gaze, though. </p><p>Wolf nods at Panther's words. "Alright, let's get goin'. Only got so much time to do this." He looks over at Fox. "Where's that ship of yours, anyway?"</p><p>"By Fleance, in an old mineshaft. If you get me to the town, I can get us the rest of the way." Fox holds his phone up as he speaks, and that seems to be good enough for Wolf.</p><p>"Let's move out," he says as he starts to walk. Fox and the others fall in line as they begin to traverse the dusty hillside.</p><p>Fox can't help but recall a painting he saw in a museum on Corneria when he was younger as he looks upon the desolation around him. It was a depiction of Macbeth's hills and mountains glimmering with ore deposits that gave the grayscale world a pop of much-needed color.</p><p>None of that ore is there now. He wonders if it was ever there, or if it was just exploited and stolen by some empire or greedy corporation. <em>Wouldn't surprise me if it was both of em. </em></p><p>The horizon suddenly becomes hard to look at after that thought, so Fox casts his gaze down to his feet instead. <em>I'm sure we can fix this. Save this planet. I don't know how yet, but I'm sure we can.</em></p><p>
  <em>We have to, don't we?</em>
</p><p>"Hey. McCloud," Stein says, startling Fox. He blinks and looks over at him.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Stein jerks his head back and starts slowing his pace. "Can we talk?"</p><p>Wolf glances back at them but doesn't say anything as they distance themselves from the other two. Fox just shrugs. "Uh, sure?"</p><p>Stein clears his throat and takes a breath as his tail thrashes about behind him. "I'm… look, about yesterday. I wasn't trying to… well, I mean. I didn't wanna… ugh. This talking shit is hard."</p><p>Fox's eyes widen in understanding. <em>Oh, I see.</em> "Hey, it's okay," he murmurs as he places a gentle hand on Stein's shoulder. "You don't have to apologize. I get it."</p><p>Stein groans and shakes his head. "I was a big fan of yours, a while back. After everything that happened with the empire forming, it hit hard."</p><p>Fox feels a pang of regret and hurt spike in his chest. "It's fine if you're still angry with what happened, you know."</p><p>"You didn't even say anything about how you felt! You just…" Stein throws his hands in the air with a huff.</p><p><em>I knew that people got upset, but not this bad. Man</em>. "I know, I'm sorry." Fox's words feel hollow even to himself, but he means them.</p><p>"It'll be fine," Stein replies after a moment of tense quiet. "You're here now. Dropped everything to help us out." He gives a small smile, and it means everything to Fox.</p><p>"Of course. I'm here to help."</p><p>Stein nods. "Then you can start by having this back." He unslings a rifle from his back and hands it over to Fox.</p><p>It's the rifle Stein took the day before. Fox takes it and just looks at it for a minute. "I…"</p><p>"Yeah, I almost didn't want to give it back. Nice gun you scored yourself," Stein jokes as he bumps Fox's shoulder with his own.</p><p>Fox chuckles and holsters it behind him. "I wouldn't have blamed you."</p><p>"So I can have it back?"</p><p>"In your dreams," Fox says before he sticks his tongue out at Stein. Stein just laughs at him, and everything feels a bit lighter in the world.</p><p>They catch up to Wolf and Panther who are busy discussing logistics about the camp, but they stop when Fox catches up. </p><p>Panther smiles over at Fox. "It is good to see you again, by the way. Been a few months since we fought, has it not?"</p><p>Fox is taken aback by the genuine politeness he's assaulted with. Panther is still grinning at him, so he can't help but smile back. "It has, yeah." <em>Is he this friendly with everyone? Even his rivals?</em></p><p>"Panther must say, he is thrilled to be working alongside you this time." Panther winks at Fox, and he can't help but look away as his face heats up. <em>O- oh. Well.</em></p><p>Wolf makes a choked sound. "Panther, quit it!" He elbows Panther in the ribs before turning to Fox. "He flirts like that with everyone, just ignore it."</p><p><em>Of course Wolf had to make friends with someone like that.</em> Fox laughs and nods. "Sounds like a good idea."</p><p>"You both wound me, truly!" Panther exclaims as he places a hand over his heart.</p><p>"I'm glad to be working with you too," Fox says earnestly. He gives Panther a thumbs-up.</p><p>"Panther knows we will become great friends!" Panther nudges Fox as he speaks.</p><p>Wolf rolls his eye. "Cute, you two. Real cute."</p><p>"Aww, does Wolf want some attention?" Panther coos before wrapping an arm around Wolf's shoulder. "Panther has plenty of love to go around."</p><p>"Get off, you loser!" Wolf pushes Panther away, but Fox doesn't miss how his tail is wagging behind him.</p><p>Family. </p><p>That same word from Sargasso floats back into Fox's head as he watches them bicker. <em>That's what a family should look like.</em></p><p>
  <em>What mine used to look like.</em>
</p><p>Fox shoves his hands into his pockets and focuses on following Wolf's footsteps instead of listening to a conversation not meant for him.</p><p>He hates that sudden rush of sadness that hits him every time he's reminded of his team. It's stupid that it even happens so much, but he can't help it and it makes him want to stomp his feet and scream.</p><p>He doesn't end up getting to the screaming part because they arrive at Fleance a few moments later. Wolf stops them all when they hit the pavement and turns to look at Fox.</p><p>"Well? Where to?" Wolf asks, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>"Right, hold on." Fox fishes his phone out of his pocket and pulls up the coordinates he had saved the day before. He plugs them into a GPS app and starts to head in the direction it indicates.</p><p>Wolf snorts from behind Fox. "You couldn't have just… done that from the start?" </p><p>"Didn't wanna take an unfamiliar path. Dunno what could be out there," Fox shoots back over his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sure four capable men would be more than enough to take anything on!" Wolf almost sounds indignant, his voice rising to a higher pitch.</p><p>"Yeah, you'd think." Fox sighs and looks back over his shoulder. "Rather be safe than sorry, you know?"</p><p>"I guess." Wolf lets the subject drop, and the slow buildup of tension with it. Fox feels like he is going to get a permanent cramp in his shoulders if awkward conversations like that keep happening.</p><p>And with his luck, he knows that he's due a few more before the day ends. <em>If only it were easier to just let bygones be bygones. Put everything behind us and just keep moving forward.</em></p><p><em>Bit harder than I thought it would be,</em> Fox muses with a frown.</p><p>The group is silent as Fox leads them back out into the expanse, winding around hills that morph into pillars of grey rock the closer they get to their goal. Smoother terrain becomes steep and unwieldy, making for a slower trek. He's almost glad for the slight scenery change, dangerous as it is.</p><p>"Damn, Fox. How'd you get your Arwing to that hiding spot of yers?" Wolf wonders when they cut around an especially sharp corner.</p><p>Fox shrugs. "I'm a good pilot," he can't help but respond. "Plus, y'know. Harder it is to get to."</p><p>"Harder to be found. Good thinking." Wolf does end up smiling, if you can call it that. It's more along the lines of baring his teeth, but Fox considers it a win nonetheless. </p><p>They come out into a clearing a few moments later, and a cliff face meets them on the other side. An opening extends into it, and from the other side of the wide-open space, Fox can just barely make out the shape of his Arwing hidden by that tarp.</p><p>"Not a bad spot," Stein says with a nod. </p><p>Fox just smiles and crosses the clearing in no time as his nerves kick in. <em>What'll they think? Did I get enough supplies? Are the weapons no good? The supplies too?</em> He knows his worries are ridiculous, but a man can't help but doubt.</p><p>They gather around the tarp in the darkness of the cave, and Wolf eyes it with amusement. "Well, if you don't know what to look for…"</p><p>Fox rolls his eyes. "Just help me take it off, would you?"</p><p>All four of them grab the edge of the tarp and yank as hard as they can. It doesn't budge much at first, but with a grunt of exertion from Wolf, the fabric comes tumbling down to reveal Fox's Arwing.</p><p>Wolf whistles. "Forgot how much of a beauty you got, Fox." Panther nods in agreement, and Stein looks absolutely starstruck.</p><p>Fox rubs the back of his neck and chuckles as his tail wags behind him. "Heh, thanks. She's seen better days."</p><p>Wolf scoffs. "Those burns just add character," he replies while pointing to a nasty scorch up by a G-Diffuser. "You should see my Wolfen."</p><p>That makes Fox's ears perk up. "Where is it, anyway?"</p><p>"We got em parked over at another rebel camp." Wolf doesn't elaborate, his face neutral. <em>Guess I'm still not allowed to know everything. </em></p><p>"Okay. Well… let's get this started, I guess." Fox walks to the back of his ship and opens the storage compartment without any further fanfare. </p><p>"Quite the arsenal you've got there," Panther observes over Fox's shoulder.</p><p>Fox just shrugs and pulls the crates out one by one. He switches their magnetic fields on before setting them aside for the others to look through.</p><p>"Okay, McCloud. I'm impressed," Wolf concedes as he digs through a crate filled with a bunch of different types of grenades. </p><p><em>I know</em>, a tiny and bitter part of him wants to say. He stamps that thought down with no shortage of disgust and says instead, "Thanks. Did my best to get what you guys would like."</p><p>"And you have more than succeeded, my friend," Panther murmurs with a thumbs up. "Any amount of help is important to the cause." He gives Wolf a pointed look as he speaks, and Fox can't help but snort.</p><p><em>Important… oh, right!</em> "One sec, I left something in the cockpit!" </p><p>He climbs up the side of his Arwing before anyone has a chance to respond. An uncomfortable knot of apprehension builds in his stomach when he lifts the canopy and spots the backpack and coat tucked behind the pilot's seat.</p><p><em>It's just a coat. It's just a phone. It's just a picture.</em> Fox tells himself that while he slings the backpack over his shoulder and picks that duster up with gentle hands. <em>They're just things.</em></p><p>
  <em>They're important. They're parts of Wolf, aren't they? They help make him whole.</em>
</p><p>Fox wants to give him that. He's always wanted to help people, he tries his best to help people, and this is no different. It feels very different than how he helps everyone else, though.</p><p><em>It's personal</em>, he realizes. <em>This isn't about saving a life. I just really, really want to help Wolf feel better. </em></p><p>It's a strange thought, but not unwelcome. Perhaps the only strange thing that's happened in recent memory that Fox doesn't hate.</p><p>He lifts the heavy, worn, old, precious duster up and out of the cockpit before closing the canopy again. He takes a deep breath. Drops down the side of the ship.</p><p>Walks back to the other three, who are still enraptured by the weapons.</p><p>He clears his throat and they all turn to look at him. "Uh. Wolf. Was looking through Sargasso when I got those, and… well. Found this." Fox holds the coat out so they can all get a better look.</p><p>Wolf squints at it for a second before his eye widens in realization. He rushes up to Fox and just stares at it, a hand raised in reverent awe.</p><p>"You…" Wolf trails off, voice overcome with emotion. <em>Is he tearing up? Just how important is this old thing to him?</em></p><p>"It's yours, right? Take it," Fox urges with as soft a voice as he can. He feels like Wolf might shatter if he speaks any louder.</p><p>Wolf's hand shakes. A sharp intake of breath.</p><p>It closes over the hem of the duster.</p>
<hr/><p>One shot is never enough</p><p>I just wait for this</p><p>To go in circles</p><p>And this distance from my room</p><p>Is anything so necessary?</p>
<hr/><p>Wolf knows that he's a softie deep down. He loves Panther and Leon more than words can describe, he loves Macbeth more than anything. He's soft, he knows. There's no way he would ever admit that out loud, however.</p><p>He isn't sure whether to curse or thank his damn soft heart for clenching when Fox hands out his old leather duster. His throat closes up and he feels a tear in his eye and it's so annoying.</p><p>
  <em>Fox… Fox did this for me. He did it for me. Why?</em>
</p><p>"<em>Why</em>?" He croaks as he takes the duster, his duster, and hugs it to his chest.</p><p>Fox shrugs. "Figured it meant a lot to you. Guess I was right." He smiles. "Your phone is in the left pocket, by the way."</p><p>That's a relief to hear, but it isn't what Wolf is focused on. His brain feels like it's short-circuiting and he doesn't know how to fix that. He just stares at Fox, and it is definitely getting weird.</p><p><em>He did this out of the kindness of his own heart? That's it?</em> "You don't want me to do anything for ya?" Wolf asks, his voice a whisper.</p><p>Fox shakes his head with a frown. "No? It's your jacket and I thought you should have it."</p><p>Wolf is speechless. He just nods and looks down at the coat. Just having it back is like a piece of himself fitting back into place after being missing for so long, and Fox is the one who gave it to him. <em>I was ready to turn him away…</em></p><p>He looks over at the weapons in those crates and at Panther, who is trying hard not to look like he's eavesdropping. <em>Fox did this for us.</em></p><p>Something shifts and clicks into place within Wolf at that thought.</p><p>"Oh! One more thing." Fox unzips his backpack and digs through it for a moment. "I found this in your room, and I know it's personal and all but. You know. Thought you should have it back." </p><p>He pulls out a picture frame and holds it out. Inside it is a picture of Wolf, Panther, and Leon with stupid smiles on their faces.</p><p>And if Wolf thought something was different before?</p><p>Well, now his worldview just <em>shatters</em>.</p><p>Shaky fingers reach out and grasp the edge of the frame, checking to see if it's real. Fox lets go and Wolf pulls it close with a harsh intake of breath. His hands are still shaking but his heart feels fit to burst from some emotion that's too overwhelming to name.</p><p>The image was taken in another lifetime, a better one. Panther's fur is sleeker. Leon's shoulders are relaxed. Wolf's eye doesn't have bags under it. It is a window into another universe, one where things hadn't yet gone to hell.</p><p>A tear falls from his eye and he wipes it away. The parts of his mind that are screaming not to be weak and that it's okay to cry are vying for attention and he just can't take it.</p><p>So he looks up at Fox and says "Thank you." Wolf takes a step forward that has the weight of a collapsing mountain and sets a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you," he says again as he squeezes Fox's shoulder, searching his eyes. All he finds is sincerity, kindness… something gentle. Something brave and something so sad. <em>He's so tired.</em></p><p>It reminds Wolf of himself, somehow. How frightening.</p><p>"Of course," Fox replies with a nod like he didn't just give missing pieces of Wolf's soul back. He reaches up and touches Wolf's hand before he lets go.</p><p><em>He did this for me.</em> Wolf shrugs his duster on and feels that weight settle around him like a comforting embrace. The reinforced leather feels right in a way nothing else ever could. <em>I've gotta repay him somehow. I have to.</em></p><p>Fox clears his throat. "So… we should get these supplies going." He points over to where the other two have only just gotten back to work.</p><p>Wolf feels his face heat up. <em>Panther heard… all of that. I'm never gonna live any of this down, dammit. </em></p><p>"Right. Yes. Let's do that," he stammers before he turns and makes a beeline towards one of the crates, tucking that precious picture in his pocket as he goes.</p><p>They all make quick work of getting the crates hooked up together in two convoys and ready to move. The tarp is thrown over Fox's Arwing once again before everyone gets ready to head out. Wolf takes one of the sets and Stein grabs the other.</p><p>Panther gets in close by Wolf's ear once they're out of the cave. "We should probably have a chat later," he whispers.</p><p>Wolf rolls his eye. "What, so you can make fun of me or something?"</p><p>"No… well, maybe just a little." Panther's eyes twinkle as he speaks; Wolf can't help but shove him away with no warning.</p><p>"Asshole," he grumbles. The exchange catches Fox's eye, which makes him turn to look at Wolf with a question written all over his face. Wolf just shrugs and shakes his head.</p><p>
  <em>Don't see what there even is to talk about! He got to watch me and Fox with a front-row seat and some popcorn, the hell does he need to say? Was embarrassing enough, man.</em>
</p><p>Despite that embarrassment, the coat resting around Wolf's shoulders makes up for everything. The picture and phone make up a comforting weight in his too-big pockets and it's all okay. It's okay because of Fox.</p><p>Isn't that a weird thought? The person he would've cursed and damned to hell in another life just gave him something precious without any expectation of a reward. He's too good for all of this. </p><p>Wolf can't help but smile. <em>He is a damn hero, that's for sure. Heart of gold through and through. It would be awful sweet if it weren't kinda annoying.</em></p><p>He watches Fox as the group squeezes back through that odd maze of stone. He carries himself with stiff shoulders and a too-straight back that makes Wolf's own twinge in sympathy. Fox radiates exhaustion and tension, but his eyes are bright.</p><p>Like blazing stars. He remembers seeing the sheer resolve and iron will in those eyes on the other side of a comm window when they fought so long ago. He can recall that same intensity in them when they fought the aparoids. </p><p>(He remembers seeing Fox for the first time on Corneria, and being startled by just how <em>brilliant</em> everything about him was.)</p><p>Nope. No time to unpack any of that. Wolf throws those thoughts in his "later" pile and ignores how close it is to spilling over and ruining everything. <em>I'll think about it later, I will. War is no time for any of this garbage.</em></p><p>Wolf makes himself drag his gaze away from Fox. <em>He always makes things complicated. Doesn't matter what he does, he just makes everything so frustrating!</em></p><p>It's a good thing Wolf dragged himself out of that distraction, because he can hear shouting over the ridge in front of them right after they exit that maze. He snaps his head up to get a better view and catches the glint of shiny Cornerian armor above them.</p><p>Then a gunshot whizzes past his ear and slams into the stone. </p><p>"Move it!" Wolf shouts. "Back behind the rock!" He scrambles to get into cover before more shots come.</p><p>The others manage to make it just before plasma rains down on them with no mercy. Fox huddles next to Wolf and Stein takes cover a bit further back.</p><p>"Got a plan?" Panther shouts over the gunfire from his cover across from Wolf.</p><p>Wolf pulls his pistol out of its holster and nods. "We gotta wait for em to get closer. Can't do anything yet!"</p><p>Panther sighs and readies his rifle. "Panther hates these fights."</p><p>Fox nudges Wolf's shoulder. "What are we gonna do, kill them?"</p><p>"Yeah," is all Wolf says. A shadow of doubt passes over Fox's face, and it makes Wolf wonder. <em>Sure, he can help us, but can he kill them? Fight to protect us?</em></p><p>Fox still draws his gun. "I…"</p><p>"It's us or them. You wanna die here?" Wolf asks, his voice going rougher as his temper flares.</p><p>Fox shakes his head. "I'll do my best." His eyes are uncertain, but the grip on his rifle tightens.</p><p>Wolf nods. <em>Let's hope you're just as good a shot on the ground as you are in the sky. </em></p><p>The gunfire stops a moment later, bathing the odd valley in silence. Wolf peeks his head out from behind the pillar and watches as a squad of Cornerian troops heads toward them.</p><p>"Get ready," Wolf whispers. He waits and listens as the footsteps grow louder and louder, beating a frantic pulse into his ears straight to his heart. </p><p>He presses himself against the rock and waits. The soldiers grow closer, ever closer as they step into the maze. He doesn't dare breathe until one of the men passes by them without so much as a glance in his direction. All pompous and arrogant in that flashy uniform.</p><p>Tyrants.</p><p>Wolf aims his pistol at the first soldier's head and fires. He goes down without a sound, body crumpling to the dirt.</p><p>Then everything erupts into chaos.</p><p>The man next to the now-dead soldier lets out a shout that is cut off by Panther slamming the butt of his rifle into the back of his head. He goes down too before they all start firing again.</p><p>Wolf dives behind another pillar and uses it as cover while he looks for another target to pick off. He does his best to listen for both friend and foe, but the scent of fear and bloodshed is thick and distracting in the cramped space, drowning almost everything else out.</p><p>He picks off a Cornerian that gets too close to his cover before he can react and almost gets shot by another. Wolf thinks he sees Stein fire at that one and kill him, but he isn't sure. </p><p>A small voice in the back of his head is praying that everyone will make it out alive. It's such a childish feeling, but holding onto it makes his aim that much more steady.</p><p>It is a blur of shouting, gunfire, and the stench of blood and ozone. Wolf can't remember how many times he's been through this song and dance, but he knows it will end with him on top. He has to believe it.</p><p>He knows he's shot at least six of the Cornerians by the time the sound of gunshots grows quiet and everything goes still. He pokes his head out from his cover and takes a glance around. No soldiers in his line of sight, and Panther waving to him from another spot.</p><p>Wolf breathes a sigh of relief and turns around.</p><p>Only to come face to face with a gun pointed at his head.</p><p>His blood runs cold as he looks up at the cold eyes of the man holding his life in his hands. Panther's shout echoes in the distance, but it is far too later.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Oh, this is it-</em>
</p><p>A burst of plasma streaks through the air and cuts through the side of the Cornerian's head. He tumbles to the ground, unseeing eyes looking towards the clouds.</p><p>Fox is standing a few feet away, smoke rising from the barrel of his raised rifle. </p><p>Holy <em>hell</em>.</p><p>Wolf wheezes and clutches at his chest as he slumps to the ground. "That's one way to get the blood pumpin'," he jokes. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins and he just can't stop shaking.</p><p>Wolf has flirted with death before and will again, but he will never get used to those little moments when he is closest to departing from this world.</p><p>Fox crouches down next to Wolf, concern written all over his features. "Wolf, are you okay?" His voice is shaky and it makes Wolf want to laugh. <em>He's not the one who almost died, why's he look like that?</em></p><p>"Jus' peachy. Hoo." Wolf rests his head against the stone and looks at Fox. "You saved me," he continues in a softer voice. </p><p>Fox holsters his rifle and grabs Wolf's shoulder. "Of course!"</p><p>"Thought ya had doubts." Fox's hand is warm through the coat. That shouldn't be possible. Perhaps it was the adrenaline messing with his head. Yeah.</p><p>Fox shrugs. "I'm with you guys now." He stands up and reaches a hand down. "I got your back."</p><p>Wolf stares at the outstretched hand for a moment while his mind works itself into overdrive. Something else inside him shifts and shuffles until a new light opens up and shines itself on Fox.</p><p>Sure, Fox is everything a hero should be. He's kind, smart, and level-headed. He makes good decisions. He cares about his teammates. He's so much softer than Wolf could ever be. It always annoyed him, watching that from a distance.</p><p>But being at the receiving end of it for once? Being treated like a teammate, a comrade? A friend?</p><p>It's terrifying in the best way possible. </p><p>Wolf takes his hand and is lifted until he is standing on wobbly legs. He shoots a shy smile and nod at Fox before surveying the damage.</p><p>Around a dozen soldiers lie dead on the ground, but Panther and Stein have emerged from cover none the worse for wear. Wolf sighs in relief when they both run up to him.</p><p>Panther pulls him into a hug so tight he can't breathe, but he hugs back just as fiercely. Panther is trembling when he backs up to hold Wolf an arm's length away.</p><p>"Don't you <em>ever</em> scare Panther like that again, got it?" Panther all but demands with a harsh finger pointed at Wolf's face.</p><p><em>I'm glad you're alive too, buddy. Dunno what I would do without you.</em> "Not planning on it any time soon."</p><p>Panther huffs and lets go. "The correct answer was 'I promise I'll never almost die again,' but that's close enough." He smiles and looks over Wolf one last time before giving him his space.</p><p>
  <em>What would I do without Panther? Bless whatever god is up there for having him here for me.</em>
</p><p>His gaze wanders over to Fox, busy bringing the discarded weapon crates back over to the group. <em>Bless 'em for giving me Fox, too.</em></p><p><em>Ugh, softie.</em> Wolf shakes his head and refocuses. "We should clear out and get home. Don't wanna stay here long, or more'll show."</p><p>Everyone else nods, and they press onward with only a little residual fear left in their hearts and minds.</p><p>Wolf leads them back this time, first to Fleance and then straight back to the base. The town is still barren; he needs to send some people back up there to keep track of it. They would all benefit from a little territory expansion, but his resources are getting stretched thin.</p><p>Fox hums to himself, looking up at the sky. Wolf snorts. Maybe not. <em>Guess I can afford to set up a few more camps if he sticks with me. Could get some help from another cell, too. Hmm.</em></p><p>He wishes they could just take the planet back and be over with the struggle already. Every time he takes a step forward, the Cornerians seem to push them back two. It's an uphill battle to uproot an empire, but Wolf isn't just going to give up. </p><p>
  <em>'Sides, something big is coming. Something's gonna give and change soon. The man walking beside him is living proof of that, after all. I just hope it's a good change, he thinks with a sigh.</em>
</p><p>His thoughts consume him, but his feet know the journey quite well and lead them all back to their home safe and sound before he knows it. The sun hangs low in the sky and the wind that whips against his face is much colder than it was in the morning. Shootout's always been a good way to pass the time.</p><p>"Where are these all going?" Stein asks when they reach the bridge, gesturing to the crates. </p><p>"That armory of sorts back on the far side of camp," Wolf replies. "Should have enough space for all this."</p><p>Panther clears his throat. "We can afford to train up some more people with these." He lifts a pistol out of a crate and looks it over, lost in thought.</p><p>"We gotta step up our game too," Wolf agrees. "Now c'mon; we're wasting daylight!" </p><p>He descends the ladder first and waits at the bottom for the crates to start coming down. He takes each one from Fox who is positioned halfway up and sets them in a haphazard pile by the pair of bewildered guards standing watch.</p><p>The crates are put back into their lines once everything has been taken down safely and the group follows Wolf as he leads them towards their armory. Some people perk up and wave at him when he walks by, which he still isn't sure what to do with. He waves back with what he hopes is a friendly grin while he wonders why, why, <em>why</em>.</p><p>The reason doesn't come to him, so he sighs and accepts his temporary fate before they arrive at the edge of the camp. </p><p>The armory isn't much to sneeze at; it's the same as any other tent in camp other than the crude gun symbol painted beside the entrance. Leon is sitting at a table outside it, disassembling a pistol. He gets up with a smirk when he sees them. That smile turns into wide eyes when he looks at Wolf.</p><p>"Your coat…" Leon trails off. He looks as dumbstruck as Wolf still feels about the whole situation. </p><p>"Fox brought it back with him. All that, too." Wolf jabs a thumb behind himself while he speaks.</p><p>Leon recovers from his stupor after a short moment, but not without giving Wolf a 'talk later' look. <em>Panther must've taught him, the bastard. </em></p><p>"Quite the haul," Leon says as he gestures at the weapons. "Fox got this all for us?"</p><p>There is a strange swell of emotion in Wolf's chest when he nods. "Lot of good stuff in there."</p><p>"I'll get Anders and get started." Leon makes to walk away, but he stops and turns to look at Fox. "You did well."</p><p>Fox looks away with a shy smile. "Least I could do."</p><p><em>Can't handle praise too well, eh? Guess he's not perfect after all.</em> Wolf just snorts and crosses his arms while he watches Fox pull his phone from his pocket. He scrolls and taps on it, brows furrowing in concentration. They shoot up to his ears a minute later, and something about the way he looks makes Wolf's stomach squirm in anticipation.</p><p>"Fox?" Wolf asks. He takes a step towards Fox and cocks his head. </p><p>Fox looks up, and for a fraction of a second, pure terror is written on his face before he schools his features. "Need to talk to you about something. Panther and Leon, too."</p><p>Wolf exchanges a glance with Panther who just shrugs. "Uh, sure. We'll go to my tent. Can ya handle this, Stein?"</p><p>"Yeah, no sweat," Stein replies, already getting to work on moving everything in the tent. "I'll get Anders and get it sorted."</p><p>And with that, Wolf leads a worried Fox away. Well, worried is quite the understatement. He's clutching his phone with a white-knuckle grip, ears pinned to the back of his head. Wolf wants to reach out, set a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't. </p><p>(Why does he want to?)</p><p>They make it to the tent. Wolf ducks inside and they all gather around the table, Fox in the front. He is fidgeting with the sleeve of his coat as his gaze shifts about the room; Wolf can't help but feel nervous. </p><p>"Well?" Wolf asks, cutting through the tense silence. He sits down on a chair and leans forward.</p><p>Fox sighs and slumps forward. He seems to age a decade or two as he does, and it hurts to look at. "Seriously long story short, Bill Grey has been feeding me information about Cornerian activity and stuff they've been up to."</p><p><em>Oh. Oh damn, seriously?</em> Wolf isn't sure whether to feel surprised or not. "You're gonna have to give the details on that."</p><p>"Alright, but later." Fox looks down at his phone once more. "I got a text from him earlier. It's… well." He grimaces.</p><p>"What is it?" Panther presses when Fox doesn't continue. He looks up and pinches the bridge of his snout.</p><p>What he says next sends a chill down Wolf's spine.</p><p>"You guys know anything about towns that the Cornerians made disappear?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Not The Same Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Life kicks ass, but I'm still gonna keep at it with this story!</p><p>Suggested listening: https://youtu.be/EzrlnUiOMhc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry this is overdue </p><p>I promise I would do it right</p><p>Her and a boy</p><p>On a Saturday night</p>
<hr/><p>The room is silent when Fox finishes relaying what Bill told him. He feels his skin crawl as the other three take a few moments to process everything he explained.</p><p>Fox is reeling from it as well, in all honesty. How could the Cornerians be doing something as awful as that? He knows that they've already ruined any semblance of goodwill and trust he had before, but surely… surely they wouldn't enslave and destroy towns and cities. Corneria has become an empire, but that doesn't mean everyone there would be fine with that.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Wolf is the first one to speak up. "Why didn't you tell us about Bill earlier?" He asks, hands planted on the table. He isn't scowling, but he looks hurt. That look makes Fox's chest twinge.</p><p>"Was worried you wouldn't trust me," Fox mumbles. "Come straight from Corneria with a 'leak' on the inside? I wouldn't trust me." <em>Still shocked you haven't thrown me out yet.</em></p><p>Wolf opens his mouth. Closes it. Rubs a hand over his face and sighs. "'M startin' to trust you now." It's spoken like the confession of a terrible sin, but it almost knocks Fox off of his feet.</p><p>"I…" Fox trails off. He looks around the room and sees Panther gawking at Wolf, disbelief written all over his face. "Yes, well-"</p><p>"So these disappearing towns," Leon interjects. Fox nods, shoulders slumping in relief. Saving me from making a fool of myself, he thinks as he and the others focus on him</p><p> Leon crosses his arms. "Know anything about why it's happening? Or if it'll happen here?" His voice is laden with worry and his eyes are searching Fox for something.</p><p>Fox shakes his head. "I only know what Bill told me. He's gonna dig more up, but that's all I got. Dunno when it's gonna happen here."</p><p>
  <em>When, not if. The empire will crush these people under their boot even more to squeeze out those precious minerals. What will the rebels do when it starts? How will they fight back?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where is this all even headed? How will it end? Can it end? </em>
</p><p>Wolf hums and scratches his chin. "I'll have to put some feelers out there. Check in with some other cells." He looks down at the map on the table with a jaw set in an intense line.</p><p>"I can get some men moving, Boss," Leon says. "Just say the word."</p><p>Wolf nods. "Get 'em going tomorrow. I'll have some ideas by then." He sighs and slumps into a chair. "So much for getting some rest tonight."</p><p>"Do we ever get to rest?" Panther asks with a snort. Wolf laughs and shakes his head.</p><p>"I'll keep you guys updated when Bill gets back to me," Fox says. He messes with the hem of his scarf while he watches Wolf get comfortable.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Wolf replies. "Won't get to do anything tomorrow, anyway. Gotta find all this out on the ground."</p><p>Fox sits on the edge of the table. "Sure," he replies, but he wants to get up and pace and do something. Every second they spend doing nothing puts lives at stake and it is maddening to think about.</p><p>
  <em>We can't do anything right away. You know it's stupid to worry about this now. You'll get your answers and you can move out and save people soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're already like a month late for it. What's another day?</em>
</p><p>The pain on Fox's face must be as clear as day because Wolf reaches up and sets a hand on his shoulder. Fox stiffens without thinking and Wolf retracts it.</p><p>"We'll figure it out. Patience," Wolf murmurs. The reassurance is weird; of all things to come out of his mouth, Fox never expected that.</p><p>Weird. Not a bad weird, but weird. <em>Jeez, why's everything he do so weird?</em></p><p>Fox nods. "I know."</p><p>It's silent in the tent. Wolf doesn't ask him to leave; he just turns his attention to the map. Fox is content to sit there for a little while and do some thinking. Leon and Panther end up excusing themselves to get dinner and nearly trip over each other trying to escape the tent a moment later.</p><p><em>Uh… okay.</em> Fox raises a brow and looks at the tent flap where they disappeared.<em> Is Wolf acting different or something? They seem all out of sorts.</em> He looks over at Wolf, who is busy having a staring match with that map.</p><p>"Bill's the reason I found you," Fox says without thinking. </p><p>"Huh?" Wolf looks up at Fox, eyebrow raised. He looks totally blindsided and it makes Fox laugh before he can catch himself. Wolf just scowls at him.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry." Fox chuckles and takes a second to compose himself. "I just thought you should know." </p><p>"How the hell did he find me?" Wolf looks more curious than angry; his arms are crossed but there's a lazy smile on his face. It's almost charming.</p><p>Fox hums, pretending to think. "Well, you were already a wanted criminal. He just had to follow up some rumors and check Cornerian mission reports. Cross-reference geography and whatever else." </p><p>"Well." Wolf crosses his arms and sulks in his chair. "Guess I need to be more careful."</p><p>Fox shrugs. "Bill's smart. Dunno if any of those idiot higher-ups could figure it out." He swings his legs and sighs. "The smart ones all got out while they could," he adds bitterly.</p><p>"What happened on Corneria, anyway?" Wolf asks. Fox looks up at him with a cocked brow. "You know, with the people."</p><p>Fox winces as Wolf's words take him back in time. The shouts of angry Cornerian citizens ring in his ears. The calls for change, for Pepper to be thrown in jail. A cacophony of confusion and anger and hate from everywhere all at once.</p><p>The smell of ozone and fear thick in the air.</p><p>"There were protests. Peaceful demonstrations against the empire," Fox starts, voice shaky. "That lasted a week."</p><p>"And then?" Wolf presses, but the look on his face says he already knows the answer.</p><p>"The arrests started. Curfews. Media blackout." He closes his eyes and sees the streets of Corneria City in his head. Feels the heat of the fires raging during the riots. "It was all over in<em> three weeks</em>. Back to the 'new normal.'"</p><p>"Hell," is all Wolf says as he runs a hand through his headfur.</p><p>"Sure was." <em>Was hell for them, anyway. Dunno about me,</em> Fox thinks with shame. "What happened with you?"</p><p>"Me and the boys got ready for the Cornerians to come." Wolf's fingers twitch and search for something, but he shoves his hands into his coat pockets. "You saw what happened after."</p><p>Fox swallows. "Where are the rest of those men of yours?"</p><p>"Heck if I know. We all split off after we lost." Wolf just shrugs as he speaks. He looks and sounds nonchalant about the whole deal, but there is a heaviness in his posture that betrays his true feelings. Fox feels a pang of sympathy for him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he says, and finds that he means it. Wolf just snorts and shoots him a smile. </p><p>"Thanks, Fox."</p><p>Fox doesn't respond, content to watch as Wolf brainstorms whatever new plan he wants to use to solve their monumental new problem. <em>Is this how it goes every day with him? Create some crazy strategy to beat the Cornerians back little by little?</em></p><p>
  <em>Or is it all more mundane? Do you go on supply runs until you drop from exhaustion? What plan do you even have for the future?</em>
</p><p>Fox wants to ask more than anything, but he also doesn't want to erase all the progress they made today. <em>Tomorrow. I have to ask tomorrow.</em></p><p>He loses track of time like that; it's odd to think that watching Wolf do something so boring could pass the time, but it does and soon enough Fox is yawning as the exhaustion of the day sets in. Wolf does the same but doesn't stop his work.</p><p>"You should get some shuteye," Wolf tells him.</p><p>"And you?" Fox sets a hand on his hip and cocks his head.</p><p>"Soon as I get something cooked up. Shouldn't be too much longer." </p><p>"Alright. Night, Wolf." Fox gets up and starts to exit the tent.</p><p>"Fox!" Wolf calls out just before Fox leaves. He looks over his shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks," Wolf says, voice soft. "For what you did today. All of it."</p><p>Fox feels warmth blossom in his chest as he smiles. "Of course."</p><p>Wolf blinks as if he is taken aback by something before he smiles as well. "Night, Fox."</p><p>Fox exits without further delay and is met with the chill of night seeping through his fur without mercy. He wraps his arms around himself before he rushes to his tent, but the cold isn't so bad when his chest still feels warm.</p><p>He climbs into his tent and barely manages to pull his boots off and throw them in a corner before he collapses in his cot with a groan. He lays there for a moment in tired bliss, everything finally starting to calm down for the night. <em>Would be nice if this could just last forever.</em></p><p>Fox still feels a part of himself wish he has stayed cooped up in his apartment on Corneria. Sure there was nothing to do but feel guilt press in on him from all sides like a cage, but the concept of getting to do nothing but lay in bed all day is still quite alluring.</p><p>It's a good thing his conscience is much louder than the rest of his mind most days. Fox smiles and fishes his phone from his pocket, turning it on and scrolling through his contacts. He stops on Slippy's, thumb hovering over the private message button.</p><p>Fox's heart hammers in his chest. <em>What if he doesn't respond? What if he does, but he hates me? Should I apologize? Will that still work?</em> Too many questions, and only one way to answer.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and opens the messaging screen.</p>
<hr/><p>[MCLD]: Hey, Slip. It's Fox.</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: How's it going?</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: Fox??</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Pretty sure that's me.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: It's been a while.… how are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: I'm alright, I suppose. You?</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: I'm okay! Just got home from work; been a busy few days!</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Ah, I see. That's good.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: So how about you? Still cooped up in your apartment? </p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: No, I'm out of the house right now.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: That's great to hear! You out at the arcade, or the store?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: No, I'm a bit further away from home than that.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: ??</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Well. I suppose that's a story for another time. </p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: Uh, okay?</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: What did you text me for, then?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: I wanted to apologize. </p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: Gonna have to give me a better hint than that, Fox.</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: The fight. The team splitting up. I'm so sorry I caused that.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: Ohhhhhh.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: Fox, it wasn't just your fault. It was all of us.</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: If I had just listened to Krystal… hell, even Falco!</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: I'm no better. I didn't want to have any part of it, but it still broke us up.</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: I should've seen that I was in the wrong. I was so stupid.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: Hey, so was I. It's okay to feel bad about it, but we've got to move on.</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: But how? That guilt still eats at me.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: Hmm. Try to make a difference, I guess. If you aren't at home right now, you've gotta be trying to help people, right? </p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Huh. You know me too well. </p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: It's what you get for being a childhood friend, dummy.</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Haha, you're right.</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Thanks Slip. I'm sorry, again.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: I forgive you! Just keep in touch from now on, okay?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Of course. </p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: What made you apologize now, anyway?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: I finally realized what was important. Found something I can help save.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: I'm glad. </p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Me too. Now, I'd love to chat more but it's late here.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: Wanna fill me in tomorrow, then?</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Long as I can trust you.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: You're more important to me than just about anything else. Course you can!</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Haha, good.</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: Talk to you tomorrow, Slip. Good night.</p><p> </p><p>[MCLD]: And thanks again.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIP]: Night, Fox! See ya! Of course!</p>
<hr/><p>You're not the same </p><p>Anymore</p><p>Don't wanna play that game </p><p>Anymore</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>It starts out as a clear pond. There isn't a single ripple on its surface and no wind to disturb it. All is silent, and Fox sits under an oak watching it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He feels peace, his heart and mind just like the pond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mist surrounds Fox with a soft hiss and blocks everything out without warning. It covers the pond, and he can't help but feel fear and panic rise up in his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stands up and tries to claw his way through the mist to get to the water, but it's like trying to push through molasses. He can barely set one foot in front of the other, but that isn't even the worst part.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The worst part is the whispers. Fragments of pieces of thoughts that swirl by and stick to him, weighing him down. Whispers of voices he can't quite make out telling him how horrible he is.</em>
</p><p><em>'</em>How could you choose something so selfish?'<em> They ask. '</em>You tore everyone apart,<em>' they accuse. '</em>There won't be peace so long as you live,<em>' they lament. A cacophony of cruel curses cut through him.</em></p><p>
  <em>He lashes out; claws try to cut through the mist and the whispers but reach nothing and touch no one. He takes another insignificant step forward. And another. And another. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fox's foot hits the water and the whispers turn into screams that pierce into his skull. He clutches at his head and falls to his knees with a shout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he falls through the pond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The water is dark and the whispers are gone. He can breathe, so he lets himself float without a care in the world. He looks up to see the stars. Looks back down and sees the Great Fox flying through empty space. </em>
</p><p>Look how good you had it, <em>a voice in his head sneers. </em>Comfy up in your ship with your family. The perfect fantasy<em>.</em></p><p><em>Fox reaches out towards his home, but it is too far away. </em>No, you can't have that. You're the one who broke it, remember? You're the one who ruined it!</p><p>
  <em>The Great Fox cracks in half. Fox can hear the metal creak and break and he does nothing. What can he do? Some things just can't be stopped… some battles won't be won.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The shattered husk of the ship explodes in a fireball of pain, sorrow, and grief. Fox's vision goes white.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How can you make amends for that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>More echoes in his skull.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some families are meant to be broken.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>All the strangers</p><p>They implore </p><p>They get so easy</p><p>To ignore</p>
<hr/><p>Panther likes to pride himself on being great at reading a room. He knows when someone is hiding a secret or lying. He understands his team more than he does himself, on some days.</p><p>Most of the time, anyway.</p><p>"Wolf is acting strange, yes?" Panther asks, looking across the table where Leon is wolfing down his stew.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Leon sets his bowl down and leans forward.</p><p>"He has been… less confident. Stumbling over words. Odd, isn't it?" Panther has an inkling of an idea in the back of his head, but he wants to make sure he isn't crazy first.</p><p>Leon hums and drums his fingers on the table. "Now that you mention it, yeah. Something must be bothering him."</p><p>Panther nods. "Panther thinks something is distracting the boss."</p><p>"Distracting?" Leon frowns. "But what could be-" He cuts himself off as a revelation passes over his face. "You don't think?"</p><p>"It's a very real possibility, yes." Panther nods gravely. He ponders his idea while he takes a few moments to eat his dinner. Leon seems shell-shocked at the idea, and Panther feels the same on the inside.</p><p>There isn't a much better explanation of why Wolf has been so withdrawn and hesitant as of late. It's so simple, and yet so confusing that he can't understand how it could've come to be.</p><p>"Should we talk to the boss about it?" Leon asks after that long beat of silence.</p><p>"Not yet, no. Panther thinks that could make things worse." <em>These kinds of matters can be so delicate, after all.</em></p><p>"So we bide our time? For what?" There is an undercurrent of worry in Leon's voice as he speaks. Panther just shrugs and picks at his meal.</p><p>"We will know when the time is right."</p><p>"Boss better not let this get to him in a fight," Leon grumbles. "Last thing I need."</p><p>Panther just snorts and shoots Leon a smile. "Wolf is an idiot, but he's not incompetent. You will be fine."</p><p>Leon makes a point to sigh as loud as he can, but there is a ghost of a smile on his face. "I guess so."</p><p>Panther finishes his food off and stands up while Leon busies himself with another bowl of stew. "Panther is going to get some shuteye. See you tomorrow."</p><p>Leon gives him a wave. Panther smiles and waves back before returning his empty plate to the kitchen. He leaves the area and starts down the path towards their tent with a loud yawn. <em>Wolf better not make this affect anything out there in the field.</em></p><p>
  <em>He's better than that. He's always been better than that. Right?</em>
</p><p>Doubts creep into Panther's mind, but he shakes them off. <em>He doesn't even know what his own feelings are. By the time he does, this war could be over.</em></p><p>He can't help but chuckle at that. <em>Wolf will realize when he's ready to.</em></p><p>Panther stares up at the metal ceiling that traps them. </p><p>Stranger things have happened.</p>
<hr/><p>And now the door slams shut</p><p>The child prisoner grows up</p><p>To seek his enemies' throat cut</p><p>We're on the way</p>
<hr/><p>The sound of Panther's alarm going off clues Wolf into the fact that he never went to sleep. His plan sits finished in his mind's eye though, so it all evens out.</p><p>Panther crawls out of his cot with a groan, but Leon just shifts and turns over. <em>Poor guy. Guess I'll repay him for the extra sleep they both gave me.</em></p><p>Wolf scrawls another note on the paper he's used to create his plan of attack and snorts in amusement when Panther levels a judgemental glare on him.</p><p>"Like you haven't pulled all-nighters before," Wolf says, crossing his arms.</p><p>"More than you?" Panther shoots back.</p><p>Wolf gapes at him for a moment as he tries to formulate a good response. He can't think of one though, and chooses to blame that on the fact that he hasn't slept instead. He just shrugs and returns to his work.</p><p>"Can you go find Tess and bring them here? Got something needs doing."</p><p>Panther drops the teasing manner with a curt nod before he puts his boots on and leaves the tent. Wolf drops his pen on the table and sits there for a moment, taking in the silence. Light filters in from the tent opening and reminds him how tired he feels. </p><p><em>No sleeping today. Got too much to do.</em> Wolf stands up and does a few laps around the perimeter to keep his eye open. <em>Guess I'll make some coffee later, too.</em></p><p>He sits back down and stares at his plan while that ever-familiar doubt tries to worm its way into his head. <em>Damn Cornerians and their damn stupidity. Why do they think being so cruel will help them? They know how old empires fell… right?</em></p><p><em>Maybe they just think they're the exception. That they're better than any one before it.</em> Wolf rolls his eye. <em>I'll show 'em.</em></p><p>The sound of someone clearing their throat snaps Wolf out of his stupor. He looks up and finds Tess standing in front of him with a small smile on their face.</p><p>"Oh, you're here. Good." Wolf smiles and gestures for them to sit down. They take the seat, a nervous air surrounding them.</p><p>"Panther said you needed me to do something?" Tess asks. </p><p>Wolf nods. "It's real important. I need ya to go to the rebel cell up in the Macduff Mountains. Know where they are?"</p><p>"Course I do!" Tess exclaims with a bit too much enthusiasm for the time of day. "Wait, why?"</p><p>"Need ya to get some information from them. Spread some of our own around." Wolf leans forward and clasps his hands together. "You don't have to go if you don't want."</p><p>"No! No, I'll go. Anything for the cause." They puff out their chest with no small amount of pride. "What do I need to ask them?"</p><p>"Ask them if they know anything about disappearing towns. Tell em I've been worried about what the Cornerians are up to right now."</p><p>"And if they ask why?"</p><p><em>Smart one, this Tess.</em> Wolf grins. "Tell them we got Fox McCloud with us, and he's itching to do some good," he answers. </p><p>Tess laughs. "That's as good a way as any, I guess."</p><p>"So you okay with doing this?" Wolf searches their eyes for any hesitation, but he finds none.</p><p>"When do I leave?"</p><p>"Soon as you're able. Right now, if you want." <em>Almost a shame to send them away for a while. Forgot how nice it is to have good people work with you.</em></p><p>Tess gets up and stretches their arms out. "Then I guess I'm gonna go right now! You want me to send the information back as soon as I get there?"</p><p><em>Oh shoot, my phone! </em>"Yeah, just get my number from Panther before you go." Wolf pauses as a thought comes to his mind. "We've got connection down here still, yeah?"</p><p>Tess nods. "Cornerians can't exactly cut their communications network without shooting themselves in the foot."</p><p><em>Ah, the wonderful curse of technology. Fantastic</em>. "Good."</p><p>"Well." Tess shifts about for a moment. "Guess I'll get going." They turn around and start walking away.</p><p>"I'm counting on ya," Wolf calls out to Tess as they leave the tent. They throw a thumbs-up back at him before they're gone.</p><p>Wolf leans back in his seat and stares up at the tent roof as weight lifts from his chest only to be replaced by a new one. <em>Now all I gotta do is wait a bit. Nothing new.</em></p><p><em>Nice change of pace from the last few days,</em> he thinks with a chuckle. He knows it'll do him some good to help out around the camp like everyone else. It's so easy to forget that he's fighting for a people, not just a place. So easy to forget there are kids counting on him to protect them.</p><p>So easy to forget they all think him a hero for some strange reason. They would do the same thing for him if they were able. Right?</p><p>Right. That's just what good people are supposed to do. It's not some grandiose thing. Wolf thinks he likes that answer, but something still doesn't sit right with him. <em>I'm too tired to think about this crap,</em> he decides when his thoughts begin to give him a headache.</p><p>He gets up and glances over at Leon one more time. Wolf watches the slow rise and fall of Leon's chest for a moment before he makes his way out into the hustle and bustle of his people, glad that he didn't wake him up.</p><p>Wolf walks to their communal eating space and lets himself get roped into making breakfast for everyone by Anders. They busy themselves with using the perishable supplies they found at Duncan, which includes a few cartons of eggs; Wolf finds himself more excited than he should be when Anders hands them to him.</p><p>If Wolf is awful at cooking any other food, he can make a <em>mean</em> scrambled egg.</p><p>The breakfast they end up cooking is respectable if a little bland. Wolf feels that exhaustion creeping at his nerves and beating at his bones while he hands out plates of food to everyone, but he keeps pushing. That sense of warmth and satisfaction he gets every time he gives a hungry person a plate outweighs that tiredness, though.</p><p>"Good to see you helping here," Anders says once they hand out the last plate. </p><p>"Gotta do my part," Wolf replies before snagging a plate of eggs he set aside for himself earlier.</p><p>"You've been doing more than enough out there." Anders crosses his arms and leans back on the counter as he looks over at Wolf. </p><p>"Yeah, but this is important too. They are." He gestures to all the people eating breakfast.</p><p>"Yeah." Anders offers him a small smile, the lines in his face smoothing out for a moment. It makes him look so much younger than he is. Wolf wishes they could all smile more.</p><p>Wolf claps Anders on the shoulder before he picks up his plate. "I'm gonna go see what else needs doing. Catch ya later?"</p><p>Anders nods. "Probably. Don't work too hard."</p><p>"We'll see about that." Wolf laughs before he turns to walk away with his plate of eggs in hand. Each step he takes feels a little heavier, a little more fatigued. </p><p>Maybe all the stress is finally getting to him. All the people to watch over, all the planning to do… it would have made a weaker man buckle long ago. Protecting innocent people is so much harder than keeping an eye on a motley crew of crooks and pirates. How the hell does Fox do this stuff so easy?</p><p>He scarfs down his eggs, deep in thought as he wanders. Helps a man move some crates of food into a storage tent. His feet carry him back to the dining area where he sets his empty plate. </p><p>It's on the way to the medical tent when he bumps into Fox. Wolf is about to enter it when he sees Fox walking down the path as he stretches his arms out and yawns.</p><p>"Get lots of beauty sleep?" Wolf asks, cracking a grin.</p><p>"Enough, I guess," Fox says, punctuating his sentence with another yawn. Wolf notes that his shoulders tense up just a bit when they get closer. Odd.</p><p>He falls into step with Fox, easy as breathing. "Makes one of us."</p><p>Fox turns to study Wolf longer than necessary as they walk. It's a slow appraisal of his face and body, and it makes his ears burn up. "Figured you wouldn't sleep."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Wolf scoffs. <em>It's been like two days, how's he that good at reading me?</em></p><p>Fox shrugs. "Been in your shoes before." Volumes of unsaid words are left hanging between their heads, and they cast a shadow over Fox's face. </p><p>"It kinda sucks," Wolf admits as he shoves his hands in his pockets. "But I gotta see it through, y'know? Put too much into this."</p><p>"Oh, that reminds me." Fox grabs Wolf's wrist and pulls him into a gap between two tents before he can protest.</p><p><em>Way too close, way too close.</em> Wolf backs up a couple of steps, walls closing in around them. "The hell, Fox?"</p><p>"You've been doing this for a while, yeah?" Fox asks, barreling straight through Wolf's protests.</p><p>"Uh?"</p><p>"Being the leader here. The rebellion."</p><p>Wolf nods. "It's important," he states like it isn't the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Fox crosses his arms. "So just how far are you willing to go here?" His gaze goes sharp.</p><p>Wolf feels his hackles raise. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"You're protecting these people. Fighting the Cornerians. What's your end goal?" Fox asks as he raises a brow.</p><p>He doesn't think about his response. "I'm gonna take Macbeth back from them."</p><p>Fox takes a breath. He rubs at his eyes and sets his hands on his hips. "I just… I just need to know how far you're willing to go for this."</p><p><em>This must have been bothering him for a while. Guess it's what I get for not talking much about this.</em> "To protect these people?"</p><p>Fox nods.</p><p>Wolf thinks about those rare smiles of Anders'. He thinks of Tess and their boundless energy. Stein and his pain hidden behind all that anger. That little girl who called him a hero. </p><p>"There's <em>nothing</em> I wouldn't do to help them," Wolf states, determination blazing in his chest.</p><p>Fox nods while something like understanding dawns on his face. "Okay. So you find a way to drive the Cornerians off Macbeth. Unite everyone here."</p><p>He shifts on his feet before he leans in closer. Wolf notes that Fox is only a few inches shorter than him. He wonders why he would think that. He wonders why Fox is getting under his skin so easily. He wonders why it doesn't feel like such a bad thing.</p><p>"What are you gonna do after that? Go after the rest of the empire?" Fox presses as his eyes narrow. "They could try to take the planet back."</p><p>Wolf doesn't respond; Fox's intensity is almost oppressive. He opens his mouth to snap at him, but his mind catches up for once and he closes it. Gears in his head start turning.</p><p>They don't turn much before they lock up. </p><p>Wolf looks down at his calloused hands. Up at Fox's green, green eyes. Over to the brown canvas of the tents. Up again to the metal sky. Macbeth's color palette with a splash of life.</p><p>He doesn't have an answer to that question. That's enough to make him feel like he can't breathe, that he's going to let everyone down. He could get people killed, couldn't he?</p><p>"I don't know," Wolf confesses, barely a whisper. <em>I've always thought I would die way before then,</em> he doesn't say.<em> I always thought I would die and Panther would carry everyone the rest of the way.</em></p><p>Fox sets a hand on Wolf's shoulder and squeezes. "Then we better start thinking ahead, yeah?"</p><p>
  <em>We.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eternal Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, this is an absolute monster of a chapter. Sorry it's nearly 9k words, but there was no good way to split this so... enjoy!</p>
<p>Recommended listening: https://youtu.be/5c3EjeP2x-Q</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I think of you</p>
<p>It's always on my mind</p>
<p>Is that story true?</p>
<p>No one saves the day</p>
<hr/>
<p>[MCLD]: Hey, Slippy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: You awake?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Yeah, sorry. Hey, what's up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Can I trust you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Of course you can!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: No, seriously. I can trust you with something... sensitive, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Oooh, this is really serious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: As a heart attack, buddy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Swear on my life, Fox. Won't tell a soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Okay, good!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: It's about what I'm doing right now. Is this connection secure?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Give me five minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Okay, we're off the grid. The infrastructure hasn't been updated in years, can you believe that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Haha, not surprised. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Now about the truth...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: I'm listening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: I'm on Macbeth right now. Helping Wolf with the rebellion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Oh. Uh, wow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: That's a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: You've got no idea, man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: That explains why the media started covering your "disappearance" today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Took longer than I thought for that to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: So are you going to tell me why you're helping Wolf of all people?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Told myself to go make a difference when this started going bad. Saw the news about Wolf leading an insurrection. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: And I didn't want to be alone down here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Why didn't you ask Falco or Krystal to come with you? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Falco's been off the grid for a while now, and Krystal… you've heard the stories, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Yeah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: So, yeah. Bill helped me track him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Huh. I did find it odd that he contacted me out of the blue earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Haha, that was my doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Still won't tell on us, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: I wouldn't rat my best friends out!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Good, I'm glad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: I don't exactly like the Cornerians either, you know. They keep commissioning Space Dynamics to make these scary weapons!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Ugh, that's what I've been worried about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: I still regret not taking a side back then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Hey, it's fine! We all came around eventually. Took me longer than I would've liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: I would leave like you did, but I don't think I can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Think I've had enough adventuring for a lifetime, you know? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: I understand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: I know you would appreciate the intel I can leak to you for the cause, as well. Am I right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: You know me too well, my friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Then I'll do what I can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: You're the best! Just send whatever you got as soon as you've got it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Sounds like a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Hey, I hate to cut this off, but I gotta go. Wolf needs me for something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Don't worry, I need to head to bed myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Alrighty, talk to you soon!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[SLIP]: Night Fox!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MCLD]: Night, Slip.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Don't you want the truth?</p>
<p>Ignore reality</p>
<p>I love that feeling too</p>
<p>Nobody's gonna stop right now</p>
<hr/>
<p>[TESS]: Wolf, this is Tess! Got that intel you requested!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: Oh, that's great</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: What did you find?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TESS]: Nothing good, that's for sure. Looks like the disappearing towns are not a phenomenon exclusive to Zoness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: Shit. What did they have to say?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TESS]: It took some convincing, but I got em to open up. There was a civilian-occupied town close to their camp they were keeping an eye on. Cornerians had an outpost there too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: Don't tell me this is going how I think it is</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TESS]: Afraid so. Town was there one day, and the next there was a massive crater where it used to be. Happened overnight, nobody saw anything because their base is in a cave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: Dammit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: This isn't good</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TESS]: These guys are really shaken up, Wolf. I dunno what to tell them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: You tell them about Fox? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TESS]: Yeah, and they didn't believe me. Then they believed me and were angry, didn't believe he was here to help. Took some convincing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TESS]: I think it gave them a little hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: All we can ask for right now</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TESS]: So… you want me to come home now? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: Yeah, but one more thing first</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: You ask em if they know where the Cornerians might attack next? Or what kind of people that town had living in it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TESS]: They don't know about the where, but the people were miners, mostly. Some engineer types too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: I see</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: Well, thank you for going all that way</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TESS]: I'd walk twice as far for the cause, you know!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: I'm sure you would, thank you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: Now hurry back, we need you here</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TESS]: Roger that! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: Be careful. See you soon, Tess</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TESS]: See ya!</p>
<hr/>
<p>They got the remedy </p>
<p>But they won't let it happen</p>
<p>They got the remedy</p>
<p>But they won't let it happen</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Shit."</p>
<p>Wolf tosses his phone on the table and turns to look up at the ceiling from where he lays in his cot. He presses a hand over his eye until he sees spots in the darkness.</p>
<p>Then he groans as loud as he possibly can.</p>
<p>
  <em>Go help rebel against the Cornerians on Macbeth, I thought. It'll be hard, but not impossible, I figured! I've done worse, I thought!</em>
</p>
<p>Wolf flips onto his side and stares at his phone on the table. Tess's news fills him with a strange kind of dread, one that he can't quite push down and ignore. It's like a creeping vine that attached itself to his mind and keeps prodding and poking back there. </p>
<p>Nothing he can do about it except cut it off at the source. </p>
<p>"Time to make a new plan," Wolf says to himself as he gets up out of his cot. He stretches for a moment before leaving the tent and walking over to Fox's.</p>
<p>"You naked in there or can I come in?" Wolf calls. He chuckles when he hears a yelp from within.</p>
<p>Fox pokes his head out of the flap a moment later, a scowl on his face. "I think the only ass out around here is you, Wolf," he gripes, but his eyes are twinkling.</p>
<p>Wolf can't help but bark out a laugh before he can restrain himself. "Didn't think you had a mouth on ya, McCloud!" He exclaims.</p>
<p>Fox shrugs, but a grin appears on his face. "Lot you don't know about me yet."</p>
<p>
  <em>Yet. Yet. Huh.</em>
</p>
<p>Wolf finds that his smile grows a touch softer before he can stop himself. He feels his ears burn and clears his throat, looking away. "Uh, got word back from Tess. Thought you'd wanna hear."</p>
<p>Fox straightens up, smile fading. "It's nothing good, huh?"</p>
<p>Wolf snorts as he rubs the back of his neck. "Understatement of the year."</p>
<p>"So what did they tell you?" Fox exits his tent as he speaks.</p>
<p>Wolf jerks his head towards his tent. "C'mon. The others need to hear this too." </p>
<p>They make it back, and Wolf sits in his usual seat at the head of the table while Fox perches on it across from him. </p>
<p>"Not gonna go get them?"</p>
<p>"Sent them out for breakfast. They'll be back soon."</p>
<p>Fox nods as he fidgets with the edge of his scarf. Wolf watches as he does that, a question on the tip of his tongue. <em>I wonder…</em></p>
<p>"Was that James's scarf?" Wolf asks, unsure how else to broach the subject. Fox winces and he wants to take his question back.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Fox answers, his voice small. He hunches into himself at that, but his grip on the scarf tightens. He takes it off and runs his hands over it, reverent.</p>
<p>"Sorry, that was too-"</p>
<p>"No, it's okay," Fox cuts him off with a smile.</p>
<p>"You know about the rumors, don't you?" Wolf can't bring himself to look at Fox. It has become a common occurrence as of late, and he doesn't know why. Glaring at him through a screen was much easier than… whatever this was.</p>
<p>"What, that you killed him?" Fox's voice is calm, but the gravity of his words pierce Wolf like a gunshot. </p>
<p>He can only nod. It's a subject he knew they would have to deal with at some point, rebellion or not. You can't just escape something like that.</p>
<p>Wolf finds that he doesn't much want to anymore.</p>
<p>"You didn't kill him," Fox states after an endless silence, clear as day. Wolf looks up to see a sad smile on his face, eyes staring into blank space. "It was all that bastard Pigma.</p>
<p>Wolf swallows, some strange and terrible thing of an emotion clawing its way up his lungs. "Yeah? How could you be so sure?" <em>How could you trust me? Is it just a gut feeling?</em></p>
<p>"Pigma told me. Just before he died, back in the asteroid belt." Fox looks at Wolf, really looks at him. Wolf can't tear his gaze away. "I guess he just wanted to gloat."</p>
<p>Wolf exhales a shuddering breath as he sinks into his chair. "Thought ya wouldn't believe me if I said I didn't do it."</p>
<p>Fox snorts. "If you were the one that pulled the trigger, our rivalry would've ended on Venom." His words are spoken so softly, but they carry the weight of collapsing stars.</p>
<p>He's got a talent for that. Those beautiful, terrible statements. It leaves Wolf a wreck as his "later" pile gets taller and taller and so much more unstable. It's teetering on the edge but it hasn't fallen yet. </p>
<p>(He wants it to fall).</p>
<p>"I suppose so," Wolf responds if only to silence everything swirling around in his head. If he wasn't sitting, he's sure he would've fallen to the ground by now.</p>
<p>"So!" Fox smiles and claps his hands together. "Glad that's taken care of."</p>
<p>"Y- yeah," Wolf says, voice shaky and quiet. He needs a nap. He needs several drinks. He needs to get some fresh air or something. Before he screams.</p>
<p>Thankfully the universe is merciful, as Panther and Leon enter a short moment later.</p>
<p>"Good morning, my friends!" Panther exclaims, oblivious to Wolf's dilemma as he hands him a protein bar and some water.</p>
<p><em>Oh, thank goodness.</em> Wolf snatches the food and unwraps the bar before taking a huge bite out of it.</p>
<p>"Mornin'," Wolf mumbles around his bar.</p>
<p>"Tess reported in. We've got news," Fox says after taking a bottle of water from Panther.</p>
<p>"Oh? What do we have?" Panther asks. He sits on the edge of his cot and leans forward, attentive.</p>
<p>"So those rebels up in the mountains, they were watching over a town. Still had people in it, some Cornerians too." Wolf takes another bite while he mulls over what to say next. </p>
<p>Leon crosses his arms. "Oh boy, this better not be going where I think it is."</p>
<p>Wolf shakes his head. Rests his chin on a hand. "Town's there one day, gone the next. Nothin' but a crater left." He scarves the rest of the bar down and tosses the wrapper on the table. "Nobody even saw what happened."</p>
<p>Panther curses loud and colorful. Leon's eyes widen and Fox's ears droop. Wolf can feel the dread building up between the four of them like an ugly storm cloud ready to tear open the sky.</p>
<p>"All the people?" Fox asks, hands clasped together. He's staring down at the floor with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>"Gone."</p>
<p>Fox pulls his phone out of his pocket. "I'll text Bill."</p>
<p>Wolf nods. "Wish I knew more, but that's all we got."</p>
<p>Panther takes a few deep breaths to calm himself before he speaks again. "Panther wonders… this is a weapon of some sort, yes?"</p>
<p>"It has to be," Leon replies. "But why use it like that? Some sort of test?"</p>
<p>Wolf shakes his head. "If it was a test, they would've stuck to Zoness."</p>
<p>"So the Cornerians are doing this with intent." Panther stands up and starts to pace. "For what purpose?"</p>
<p>Wolf shrugs as gears start turning in his head. Much as he might hate to admit it, he loves solving a good puzzle. "Tess said the people who lived there were miners, mostly. Some engineers too."</p>
<p>"Well that certainly narrows it down," Leon says as he rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"It should help," Fox says, still typing away at his phone. "Bill says he was already doing some research on this, but your intel helps."</p>
<p>"Tell him Wolf said Bill's the best," Wolf says with a grin. <em>Having a personal Cornerian mole is the best thing ever.</em></p>
<p>Fox gives him a thumbs-up as a smile of his own appears. Bright, bright, bright. Sunlight breaking through cloud cover.</p>
<p>Wolf looks over at Panther before he gets too distracted. "You know if there are any populated towns nearby?" He asks.</p>
<p>Panther hums before he gets up to study the map on the table. "Yes, Panther believes there are a few. These three are the closest." He points out three different dots on the map, all about the same distance from the camp. Each one is at least half a day out on foot, maybe more.</p>
<p>Wolf groans. "Why didn't we get any vehicles?" He complains.</p>
<p>"You didn't want to be detected on radar, waste time on fuel, waste parts on maintenance…" Leon lists off, ticking his fingers up as he goes. Wolf just growls and flips him the bird, utterly defeated. </p>
<p>Panther leans over and pats Wolf on the shoulder. "It is okay, my friend. We will survive a few blisters on our feet."</p>
<p>Wolf winces. "Doesn't mean I wanna."</p>
<p>Panther just laughs. That storm cloud over their heads has become just a bit smaller, but it leaves them more than enough room to breathe easier. The company of friends does wonders to make the load a bit lighter.</p>
<p>"Bill's got something!" Fox exclaims as he leaps up from his seat. </p>
<p>Wolf's heart leaps in his chest. "What is it? What's he got?"</p>
<p>"Gonna call him, it's… a lot."</p>
<p>"Whoa, is that safe?" Wolf sets his hand over Fox's before he presses the call button on his phone.</p>
<p>Fox grabs his hand and moves it out of the way. "Been in contact with Slippy too. He set up a secure line." He smiles that blinding smile of his. "It's fine, promise."</p>
<p>"Okay." <em>It's fine, yeah? Slippy's pretty good with all that tech stuff, so it's fine. Just trust Fox. It's fine.</em></p>
<p>Wolf doesn't realize that he's still holding Fox's hand until the phone starts ringing. He jerks away, hand burning, but Fox doesn't even seem to notice, too focused on his phone.</p>
<p>"Bill?" Fox asks as he holds the phone up to his ear. "Yeah, yep. Wolf, Panther, and Leon. Duh. Okay, one second."</p>
<p>"Well?" Leon asks.</p>
<p>"Putting him on speaker." Fox taps at his phone and sets it on the table.</p>
<p>"We all good, dudes?" A relaxed voice asks from the phone.</p>
<p>"Yep, you're on speaker," Fox replies with a fond smile. </p>
<p>"Awesome! The Star Wolf dudes all gathered 'round?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah," Wolf says, more than a little caught off guard. <em>So this is that mole of Fox's? He sure as heck doesn't sound like a Cornerian soldier. More like… a tourist, I guess.</em></p>
<p>"Let's get down to business, then. Y'all know 'bout them disappearing towns, something to do with the army, yeah?" </p>
<p>"Of course," Panther murmurs while he rolls his eyes. There's a smile on his face though, and there seems to be a slight quirk of the lips on Leon's as well.</p>
<p>"I was doing some digging, looking up resource and troop movements between towns and all that, but nothing really stuck out to me, you know? Everything seemed normal for them. Felt like I was hittin' a brick wall, but then you got me that intel!" Bill stops to take a breath, and Wolf prepares himself. </p>
<p>"So what did you find?" Fox asks. He's still got that grin on his face. <em>Guess he's a talker.</em></p>
<p>"It's about the mining equipment, man! That town had some pretty great equipment to use in the mine nearby."</p>
<p>Wolf hums. "So… they're targeting populated mining towns with good equipment? Is it just a front to take it?"</p>
<p>"They wouldn't need to wipe towns off the map to do that," Panther points out.</p>
<p>"So it's something more sinister. Fantastic," Wolf grumbles.</p>
<p>Bill laughs on the other end of the phone. "Aren't you dudes a bunch of grumps!" He exclaims.</p>
<p>Wolf feels a flash of annoyance rocket through his head; Bill better be grateful he can't slug him through the phone.</p>
<p>"So? What has the equipment got to do with this?" Wolf presses as a restless feeling spreads through his chest and makes him want to pace about the room.</p>
<p>"Not every town has advanced goods, man! Not to mention you need skilled people to operate that stuff! The town in the mountains had both, didn't it?"</p>
<p>Wolf's conversation with Tess plays out in his mind. Threads of ideas begin to tie themselves together, but the picture isn't nearly complete yet. "Yeah, they did."</p>
<p>"Maybe the Cornerians want those engineers or something. I dunno. Easiest way to find out the next target is to find a populated town close to your position with mining equipment and those expert dudes, yeah?"</p>
<p>It's not an awful idea. Wolf can see the sense in it, and given the incomplete data they have, it isn't a stretch to assume that they'll get the result they want. But there's just one issue.</p>
<p>"And then what? Watch the Cornerians destroy an entire town?" Wolf asks. He places his hands on the table and leans over it, looking at all of his teammates. </p>
<p>"We'd be able to do something to help-" Fox starts, but Wolf holds up a hand to cut him off.</p>
<p>"Sure, we could evacuate people, but would anyone believe us? The Cornerians would come after us."</p>
<p>Panther scratches his chin and closes his eyes. "All this effort just to prove a hypothesis?"</p>
<p>A sigh from the phone. "Yeah, basically. That's what I was gettin' to. We prove we're correct and then work on a solution."</p>
<p>"But people will die!" Fox exclaims as he slams a hand on the table. "Innocent people!"</p>
<p>Wolf's heart clenches as he looks upon the stress and heartbreak in Fox's eyes. He wants to take that pain away, but there isn't a way he can do that. The pragmatic part of his head takes over before his emotions can get to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Planet first. Rebellion first. </em>
</p>
<p>"It's war. I don't want it either, Fox," Wolf says as he places a hand on Fox's shoulder. He tenses for a moment but allows the touch.</p>
<p>"So we just... we just go to this town and watch it get turned into a crater," Fox grits out as he stares down at the table. "Some heroes we are."</p>
<p>That sets something off in Wolf. "We aren't heroes! The hell does this all look like to them? We're just insurrectionists!"</p>
<p>Fox whips around to glare at Wolf. "We're doing the right thing here!"</p>
<p>"In the right ways? We're taking lives just like they are." Wolf gestures to the map as he speaks. He hates the words that are coming out of his mouth, but they're true. It's war, and it's hell. The simple idea of losing innocent people makes him feel nauseous, but what else is there?</p>
<p>Fox's words echo in his head. <em>How far are you willing to go? How far, what's the line in the sand, where will you stop?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Where?</em>
</p>
<p>Panther clears his throat. "How about we table this argument, yes? Getting us nowhere." His words are casual, but the tone of it sends fear shaking down Wolf's spine. He nods and backs off without protest.</p>
<p>"So…" Bill starts. "That's the. Uh, plan. Go to the town, get some info, wait for somethin' to happen."</p>
<p>"What town though?" Wolf asks as he rubs at his chin. </p>
<p>"Cornerian database has everything, just had to look for the right keywords. Pretty sure you'll want to check out Malcolm, dudes."</p>
<p>Panther points to the map; Malcolm is one of those three towns he had pointed out earlier. It is the closest to their base of all of them, but still a good distance out. <em>Even if we left now, I don't think we would be able to make it until nightfall. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Well if we don't, we might find a crater when we get there.</em>
</p>
<p>"Most likely target, huh?" Wolf crosses his arms and hums. </p>
<p>"Yeah! Got a good amount of mining equipment at a quarry, and all the dudes to handle it."</p>
<p>Leon clears his throat. "So we make a camp outside of town and ask around about rumors like that," he suggests.</p>
<p>Wolf nods. "Not a bad idea. Should take a small team in." <em>Can't afford anyone at base… Tess won't be back for a while. Guess I'm goin'.</em></p>
<p>Fox pinches the bridge of his nose. "So we take everyone in this room. Small enough to work?"</p>
<p><em>Well, I was getting to that.</em> <em>Guess he's quicker on the uptake.</em> "Yeah, it should." Wolf manages to keep sarcasm from dripping into his words. <em>Come on, be nice. Try to be his friend.</em></p>
<p>"Panther sees a ridge near the town. We could set up there," Panther says as he runs a finger across a jagged line in the map where it is. </p>
<p>Wolf claps his hands together. "Sounds like we've got ourselves a plan, gentlemen." <em>Not a great one, but the best plan we got under the circumstances. </em></p>
<p>It feels more like he's thinking about what not to say, rather than what he should say. It feels like a betrayal to think that way, but what other choice does he have?</p>
<p>"Well dudes, if that's all you need me for…" Bill trails off.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we're fine," Wolf says. "Thanks for helping, man."</p>
<p>"Any friend of Fox is a friend of mine!" Bill exclaims before Fox picks up the phone and takes it off of speaker.</p>
<p>Fox says his goodbyes before hanging up. The four of them stand around the table, nobody quite wanting to meet another's eyes. All of those innocent lives hang over the tent and make the atmosphere that much more oppressive, unbearable. </p>
<p>Someone has to say something. </p>
<p>"I don't want to lose more people, ya know," Wolf finally says. "I… I <em>don't</em>."</p>
<p>Fox studies him for a long moment. Doesn't speak. Nobody else says anything, all gazes focused on him. </p>
<p>Wolf clenches his hands into fists. "But what if we don't find out what's doing this by watching? It'll just keep happening." <em>More people will die and I'll lose it.</em></p>
<p>Fox averts his gaze, and it makes Wolf wonder if his words are getting through to all of them. He wants to scream and beg them to just listen and help. A fierce desire to protect his team rises up within him like a fire running rampant.</p>
<p>"I promise we'll stop what's doing this, but we gotta hang in there. Please." <em>Please follow me, I just want to help. If I don't, who will? If not now, then when?</em></p>
<p>Wolf has to be getting soft. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be waiting on people to pass their judgement. Something in his fool heart changed when he got older.</p>
<p>It's Fox who responds first. "Okay," is all he says. Wolf's eye widens and he searches Fox's for any dishonesty but finds nothing but conviction.</p>
<p>"Panther is always with you, my friend," Panther says with a grin, clapping Wolf on the shoulder. </p>
<p>"Got no reason not to do this with you," Leon states as he nods at Wolf.</p>
<p>Relief washes over Wolf like a great tidal wave, and he sighs and lets it all loose. <em>Got nothing to fear with these guys. They're my team. All of them.</em></p>
<p>Wolf straightens up and sets his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>"Then let's head out; no time to waste!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Summer is coming</p>
<p>Won't go away</p>
<p>Summer is coming</p>
<p>It's here to stay</p>
<hr/>
<p>It starts as an email from Slippy's boss.</p>
<p>At first glance, it's business as usual. Quarterly reports, updates on production, praise on Slippy's team, and the progress they have all made on their projects. </p>
<p>The next paragraph states that all departments of Space Dynamics will put current projects on hold to work on a commission from the Cornerian military. </p>
<p>Slippy rolls his eyes. It's happened a few times already, and he was counting down the time until the next one. He cracks his knuckles and peers closer at the text as his mind files details away to give to Fox later.</p>
<p>It should've been a simple evening. </p>
<p>It wasn't.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute… this doesn't make any sense," Slippy mumbles to himself as he reads over the rest of the email.</p>
<p>The weapon that the Cornerians have commissioned the company to make is to be a guided missile system. That's nothing crazy, but the document then goes on to say that it must be able to be attached to satellites.</p>
<p>"Has to be able to change types of payload, can only be fired from one location…" Slippy trails off as the gravity of the situation begins to set in. "Huh. Gravity."</p>
<p>The sum that the company is supposed to get paid for finishing the commission makes Slippy whistle, but the implications of what they have to create send ripples of nausea through his stomach.</p>
<p>
  <em>We can't do this.</em>
</p>
<p>Slippy closes his eyes and presses a hand to his face. He knows that he should just pack up and leave like Fox did, but what good will that do? He would get to Macbeth and be a liability to everyone else.</p>
<p>
  <em>What can you do here and now? Think, Slippy. Use that big brain of yours!</em>
</p>
<p>He knows he can keep feeding information to Fox to keep him prepared, but that'll only go so far. It's not like they can just break into a Cornerian factory and sabotage every weapon that they find.</p>
<p>Wait a minute…</p>
<p>"Sabotage..." Slippy says. </p>
<p>He grins.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I can't believe it</p>
<p>This is the eleventh hour</p>
<p>Psychedelic</p>
<p>Life is such a funny journey</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fox never thought he would wear through the soles in a pair of boots in his life.</p>
<p>Funny how losing your only pair of shoes to the unforgiving gravel of Macbeth gives you perspective. </p>
<p>Fox limps along at the back of the group as the gravel digs into the bottom of his now-useless boots, praying nobody will look back. He winces in pain every few steps but keeps walking. </p>
<p>
  <em>Should've grabbed the metal ones back at my apartment.</em>
</p>
<p>He looks towards the horizon and shields his eyes from the glare of the sun where it hangs low in the sky. Just mountains in the distance. What else would there have been?</p>
<p>"Should be coming up on the ridge soon," Wolf calls over his shoulder from the front, almost as if he can read Fox's mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I'm getting some new boots from that town. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before it gets destroyed.</em>
</p>
<p>The very thought of that sickens Fox to his core, but how else is he supposed to think? His heart is screaming at him to rescue all those poor folk who don't know what's coming, but what would he say? What could he say?</p>
<p>The lives he can't save weigh heavy on his soul. </p>
<p>"This is war," Fox whispers to himself. "You can't save everyone." He wishes it was a comfort, but it just sounds like futility. Acceptance that the Cornerians can do what they want.</p>
<p>
  <em>How did it all get so bad? Why did Pepper… why did he do this? Did the aparoids just screw his mind up, or has he been waiting? Plotting this out?</em>
</p>
<p>That thought sends a spike of betrayal deep inside Fox. It nails itself to his heart with searing pain that hurts far worse than any chunk of gravel digging into his shoes.</p>
<p>Guess that's a question to ask the bastard himself.</p>
<p>"What's with the anger, my friend?" Panther asks from beside Fox, startling him out of his thoughts. <em>How did he get so close so quickly?</em></p>
<p>"Just… thinking," Fox replies. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks to the ground.</p>
<p>"Thinking about how your boots are ruined?" Panther asks with a smile in his voice. Fox's ears twitch and he grits his teeth.</p>
<p>"How'd you know?" Fox looks back up and sees that Panther is wearing the most obnoxious grin he's ever seen.</p>
<p>"You aren't walking next to Wolf." Panther says that like it's an irrefutable fact. There's some hidden meaning behind his words, but Fox doesn't have the time nor the patience to parse through it.</p>
<p>"The heck is that supposed to mean?" Fox snaps.</p>
<p>Panther raises his hands in surrender as he starts chuckling. "Nothing, my friend. No need to worry."</p>
<p><em>That's a load of crap. Whatever.</em> "It's not about my boots," Fox admits. "But… you wouldn't happen to have a spare pair, would you?"</p>
<p>"Panther doesn't have any that would fit canines, but Wolf should. Ask him when we make camp." Panther pats Fox's back as he speaks.</p>
<p>"Sure, yeah."</p>
<p>"What's really making you so angry, then?" Panther's eyes are filled with genuine concern, and it catches Fox off guard.</p>
<p>Fox blinks, his ears going straight up. <em>Panther just wears his emotions on his sleeve, huh? How the heck did Wolf become friends with this guy?</em></p>
<p>Something about his earnestness makes Fox want to open up, though. It reminds him of Krystal in a way. </p>
<p>"It's complicated."</p>
<p>"All of this is complicated, is it not?"</p>
<p>Fox snorts. "You got me there."</p>
<p>Panther sets a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's alright to share your burdens. Speaking of them helps.</p>
<p>Fox sighs and rubs at the back of his neck. "The General. He… just thinking, you know. Was this his plan from the start?"</p>
<p>Panther hums. "Oh, Panther sees. Betrayal, no?"</p>
<p>Fox nods, hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "He was great friends with Dad, he always felt like, I dunno. Some beacon of peace, I guess. Load of crap now."</p>
<p>"Aren't you that beacon of peace, Fox?"</p>
<p>"Maybe after the aparoids. Pepper was the one directing us during the Lylat Wars, so it makes me think, was he using us?" The words are flowing easier now, Fox's thoughts easier to piece together. </p>
<p>"Perhaps, perhaps not." Panther sighs, the grip on Fox's shoulder tightening. "You cannot change the past, though. We can only move forward."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Move forward and fix this damn mess."</p>
<p>Panther laughs. "That's the spirit, my friend!"</p>
<p>Fox smiles, some of that anger dissipating. The sting of betrayal remains, and he's sure that's going to stay a part of him for a while.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Panther."</p>
<p>"Anytime."</p>
<p>Wolf stops up ahead without any warning. The rest of the group approaches, and they find themselves overlooking a pretty large town that rests on a plain. </p>
<p>Malcolm.</p>
<p>Fox can see signs of activity in the town; smoke rising from chimneys, lights through windows, and cars driving down streets. It all looks so normal. So calm.</p>
<p>He looks away. "So where are we gonna set camp?" He asks.</p>
<p>Wolf hums and looks about the ridge for a moment before his gaze settles on something. "Big ol' pile of boulders there should give us some cover," he says as he points to them.</p>
<p>It's nothing that will block out the elements, but it will keep everyone from being seen by anybody in town. The boulders are arranged in a semicircle, but Fox doesn't spot anything that suggests how or why they were moved into that shape. <em>All looks natural enough. Maybe there was a mining project up here or something. </em></p>
<p>He rests his back against one of the rocks and slides to the ground with a heavy sigh, glad to be off of his feet. <em>Note to self: take an extra pair next time, just in case.</em></p>
<p>"Hey, Wolf!" Fox calls before Wolf can get too preoccupied unpacking their supplies.</p>
<p>"Hm? What's up?" Wolf asks without looking up from his bag.</p>
<p>"You uh. Got another pair of boots? Wore through mine."</p>
<p>Wolf looks up with a frown on his face. It quickly turns into disbelief as he takes in Fox's haggard state. "You didn't think to tell me when they did?" His tone is accusatory, but he digs through his backpack and pulls out some steel-toed boots.</p>
<p>"Didn't hurt that bad," Fox lies. He accepts the boots with a smile before changing out his old ones.</p>
<p>"Or you didn't wanna <em>bother</em> me," Wolf replies before he rolls his eye. </p>
<p>Fox doesn't say anything, too focused on tying his laces. Wolf just huffs and returns to unpacking everything they need.</p>
<p>"You can ask for help, Fox. Stuff happens."</p>
<p>Fox sighs. "Yeah. It's just-"</p>
<p>"Embarrassing?" Wolf cuts him off. "Yeah, I know how that feels."</p>
<p>Fox takes his backpack off and sets it next to him. "Shouldn't have been so stupid."</p>
<p>"It's not a big deal, seriously." Wolf looks at him with a narrowed eye. "This… isn't just about the shoes?"</p>
<p><em>Yes. No. Maybe.</em> Fox shrugs. "It's fine." It's not fine. The town nearby is on borrowed time and it's killing him to even think about it. </p>
<p>Wolf doesn't look convinced, but he nods and drops the conversation. The gesture relieves Fox. <em>Glad he respects boundaries.</em></p>
<p>Fox lets himself cool off while the others set up the camp, only exchanging quick words between each other as they do. He marvels at how easy the three of them work together, finishing the camp in no time at all. </p>
<p>Two tents, a few foldout chairs, a portable heater, and a radio. Everything four guys need to wait for a town to blow up.</p>
<p>Fox gets up and moves over to sit in one of the chairs that surround the heater. He watches Leon fiddle with the radio from the seat across from him with curiosity.</p>
<p>"Trying to find some tunes?" Fox jokes with a grin.</p>
<p>Leon just rolls his eyes. "Figuring out the frequency the Cornerians broadcast on. Not everything can go through those encrypted comms of theirs."</p>
<p>Fox nods, impressed. "You've done your homework."</p>
<p>"I worked for Venom, remember? They knew all your tricks," Leon replies, casual as anything. <em>Yep, that's unnerving as ever. Thanks, Leon.</em></p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>Fox tries to think of something else to say, but he just isn't sure what to talk with Leon about. He's always been… eccentric, to say the least. Fox has never particularly liked him, but even now that they're both on the same side? There just isn't much of a common ground to work with between them.</p>
<p>Fox sighs. <em>Least I can say I tried.</em></p>
<p>Wolf walks over to them a few moments and clears his throat. "We should head into town before dark, get a lay of the land," he suggests, looking at Fox.</p>
<p>Fox blinks, processing the request. He looks over at the other two, but Leon is too absorbed in fiddling with his radio while Panther is cleaning his rifle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shoot. Guess I don't have a choice. </em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, fine," Fox relents. He tries his hardest not to look put out by the offer, and Wolf either doesn't notice or doesn't care.</p>
<p>He gets up out of his seat, but a thought pops into his head before they leave. "There a way for either of you to get in contact with Bill, just in case?" He asks the other two.</p>
<p>Panther shakes his head. "Short of you giving me your phone, no. Panther could work on that if you let me borrow it, though."</p>
<p>Fox nods before he digs his phone out of his pocket and tosses it to him. "Don't look through anything else, yeah?"</p>
<p>Panther shoots him a devious grin. "Panther will make no such promises; he has a weak will, after all."</p>
<p>"What a load of bullshit," Wolf says with a snort. Panther just rolls his eyes and continues cleaning his rifle.</p>
<p>"After this rifle is cleaned, Panther will work something out."</p>
<p>Fox gives him a thumbs up. "Sounds like a plan." He follows Wolf as he starts to leave the campsite.</p>
<p>"We'll be back by nightfall," Wolf calls over his shoulder. Fox falls into step with him as they approach the ridge and walk alongside it.</p>
<p><em>Man, this doesn't feel right.</em> Fox watches the cars drive along the roads down in the town and feels that familiar sinking feeling in his stomach once again. <em>Just deal with it.</em></p>
<p>They walk in silence for a little while before Wolf reaches into his backpack and pulls out a bundle of black fabric. Fox looks over at him and raises a brow.</p>
<p>"Don't wanna get recognized with that jacket of yours, do ya?" Wolf asks as he hands what turns out to be a cloak over to Fox.</p>
<p>Fox laughs and throws the cloak on over his clothes, pulling the hood up. "Yeah, that's fair." The fabric spills out around him and covers everything except his face in formless darkness. </p>
<p>Wolf puts his own on, but he reaches up and takes his eyepatch off. He shoves it in a coat pocket before turning to look at Fox with a grin. "How do I look?"</p>
<p>Fox's mouth drops open as his brain stops functioning. Wolf's left eye is uncovered. It's uncovered for the first time, and he just did that with no dramatics? Just for a disguise?</p>
<p>He manages to recover just enough to take the sight in. Wolf's left eye is a milky white color, the pupil glazed over and unseeing. There's a scar that blooms out from it like a torn-up star, but the skin there is pale. </p>
<p>
  <em>How did he get it? What horrible thing could've caused him to lose an eye like that?</em>
</p>
<p>Fox thinks he should feel uncomfortable or disgusted. He thinks he should look away and try not to stare at it.</p>
<p>He doesn't, though. He feels… touched that Wolf would do that in front of him of all people. <em>Even though he would've done that regardless for his disguise,</em> he reminds himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>But then he would've just taken Leon instead. He took me.</em>
</p>
<p>"You're staring," Wolf states, jolting Fox out of his reverie. </p>
<p>"I'm staring," Fox repeats, face flushing hot. <em>Oh jeez, I'm such a creep. Hell.</em></p>
<p>"What, I got something on my face?" Wolf jokes, but Fox can sense an undercurrent of tension behind his words. </p>
<p>"No, no!" Fox shakes his head, a smile forming on his face. "You look great! Good." His face manages to grow hotter. <em>Idiot, shut up! Stop talking!</em></p>
<p>Wolf's smile grows soft and loses all of that tension. "Thank you," he murmurs, and it makes Fox feel light.</p>
<p>He looks at the ground and doesn't say anything else, but the smile doesn't leave his face as they walk towards Malcolm.</p>
<p>The ridge slopes down to the valley where a desolate dead-end road leads them into the town. Fox's feet still hurt like hell but he's glad that they won't get much worse now. <em>I'm never taking shoes for granted ever again.</em></p>
<p>The first thing Fox notices when they enter the town proper is that there aren't many people wandering the street. Those that are look tired, haunted. Scared. His instincts are screaming at him to find the source of the problem and remove it, but he clamps down hard on that urge.</p>
<p>The second thing he notices is the quiet. There isn't much noise to be heard at all aside from the rumble of the occasional car passing by or the clatter of somebody's air conditioning unit. No talking, no music, no laughter. Nothing.</p>
<p>
  <em>This isn't a town. This is a tomb waiting to be dug.</em>
</p>
<p>Fox wills himself not to be distracted by that thought. He won't lie; it shakes him to his core, but he has no choice but to get on with the mission. He decides to think about how strange it is to see normal people milling about on Macbeth, few as they may be.</p>
<p>"Guess it's just any old day for them, huh," Fox remarks.</p>
<p>"Not everyone can stand up against an empire. Not everyone wants to," Wolf replies with a shrug. <em>That's one way to look at it.</em></p>
<p>"So where are we going?" Fox looks around the street, trying to figure out just where they need to go.</p>
<p>"There," Wolf answers as he points to a neon sign that hangs over the sidewalk from its spot over a doorway. It reads "The Cavern's Rest."</p>
<p>"You want a drink right now?"</p>
<p>"You don't?" Wolf raises a brow before continuing. "Bar's a good place to find out rumors."</p>
<p>Fox follows him. "Bout the engineers and stuff, gotcha."</p>
<p>"Just let me lead, yeah?" Wolf pushes the door open and walks inside, Fox at his heels. </p>
<p>There aren't many people inside the joint, but the ones that are there look downright miserable. A woman nurses a drink at a table in the back corner of the dark room and a few older men are sitting side by side at the bar towards the far wall.</p>
<p>The bartender hardly bats an eye when Fox and Wolf take their seats, but the men do their fair share of staring. Fox tries to draw the hood closer around himself, but Wolf just tugs his off and smiles at the bartender.</p>
<p>"What'll it be?" The bartender asks, vague curiosity written all over his face as he looks over the two strangers.</p>
<p>"Old Fashioned for me," Wolf says. "How about you, my friend?" He asks Fox.</p>
<p>Fox shakes his head. "Just water." Wolf snorts at him but doesn't comment. <em>One of us needs to stay away from that crap.</em></p>
<p>"So," one of the patrons next to them starts, a stout otter with a permanent frown on his face. "Never seen you two fellas before." The tone is accusatory, but Wolf just smiles wider.</p>
<p><em>Guy sure can be a charmer when he wants.</em> Fox just rolls his eyes at the display before him.</p>
<p>"Me and my friend here are just a couple of wanderers," Wolf says as he pats Fox's shoulder. The bartender comes by and drops their drinks off just a moment later. </p>
<p>The wolf next to the otter scoffs. "Wanderers? On Macbeth?"</p>
<p>Wolf nods seriously before he takes a sip of his drink. "Oh yeah! We go 'round lookin' for odd jobs and stuff. Little harder with the occupation, but we make do."</p>
<p>The otter leans in, any trace of hostility replaced with curiosity, maybe even a touch of awe. "And y'all avoid them Cornerians?"</p>
<p>"We do our best." Wolf takes a long drag of his drink. </p>
<p>Fox takes the beat of silence to appreciate Wolf's social skills. <em>Man, he's a good actor. Could probably beat Falco at all this given the chance!</em> Fox thanks whatever god might be out there that he managed to find and join up with Wolf. He would be screwed and probably dead by now if he hadn't.</p>
<p>He watches the easy smile that appears on Wolf's face and wonders why he can't bring himself to look away. It's just acting, but it looks so soft. So genuine and real. Fox's hand aches to hold something, so he grabs his glass and takes a drink. Something clutches at his heart and squeezes it.</p>
<p>Where could his mind be going with all this?</p>
<p>He doesn't want to know.</p>
<p>Fox must have missed a chunk of the conversation because the first thing he hears when he tunes back in is Wolf asking, "-going on here? Place looks abandoned."</p>
<p>The two men's faces darken once more. "Them damn Cornerian bastards," the wolf starts. "Occupied the town, started takin' all our engineers away on some 'special project,' they said. Haven't seen 'em since."</p>
<p>Alarm bells go off in Fox's head, and he sees Wolf's brows raise just a bit. "That so?" He asks, dangerously casual.</p>
<p>"They just take all the best guys at the mines and leave! Place hasn't been the same since," the wolf grumbles. "Ain't got no money comin' in."</p>
<p>Wolf places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm very sorry to hear that."</p>
<p>"Tell that to them soldiers," the wolf says with a sigh.</p>
<p>Fox finishes his water and stares down the glass as contradictory thoughts shift and twist inside his head. He understands where the men are coming from, but a small, traitorous part of himself still wants to defend those soldiers. <em>They're complying with all of these injustices, but they're just people, yeah?</em></p>
<p><em>People who shouldn't be committing these atrocities,</em> Fox reminds himself. <em>They should be trying to help like Bill if they really wanted to.</em></p>
<p>He sets the glass down and watches as Wolf downs the last of his glass. The drink as it drains into his mouth. The bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows. </p>
<p>Fox looks away. </p>
<p>He doesn't look when Wolf tosses some money on the counter.</p>
<p>Doesn't look when Wolf says goodbye to those old men.</p>
<p>Doesn't look when Wolf holds the door open for them when they leave. </p>
<p>Doesn't look when they walk side by side down the street.</p>
<p>He shouldn't. He doesn't know why, but he shouldn't. He won't. </p>
<p>"Fox," Wolf says, stopping suddenly. </p>
<p>Fox looks at him. </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You figure out what's going on with these towns?"</p>
<p><em>Oh. Right, that's a thing.</em> "Think so. Cornerians are taking skilled people away and removing the towns?" </p>
<p>"We got the what, but not the how or why."</p>
<p>Fox crosses his arms. "How do we figure those out?"</p>
<p>Wolf shrugs. "Slippy could probably figure out the how. As for the why…"</p>
<p>"Yeah, let's just go break into that base and interrogate those soldiers," Fox jokes as he sets his hands on his hips. "Maybe we could go find their main base while we're at it."</p>
<p>"Jerk," Wolf shoots back with a half-hearted glare.</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry." Fox chuckles and nudges Wolf. "We're just kinda stuck now."</p>
<p>"You know, infiltrating a Cornerian base ain't such a bad idea." Wolf strokes his chin as he speaks, eye watching the ground while they walk.</p>
<p>"If we had the manpower and a death wish, sure." Fox shakes his head. "We'd need help from some other cells."</p>
<p>"We're all in this together; I'm sure we could convince 'em."</p>
<p>It isn't an awful idea. Hmm, maybe later. Big maybe. "Guess we can discuss it with the others," Fox relents. It would be a huge risk, but it might pay off.</p>
<p>"Speaking of, we should head back."</p>
<p>"Already?"</p>
<p>Wolf just points to the sky which is growing darker by the moment. Fox didn't think they were at the bar for that long, but he supposes he must have been far too lost in thought back there to realize.</p>
<p>"Don't wanna ask around anymore?" Fox asks.</p>
<p>"Won't get any new info." Wolf rubs his hands together before he puts them in his pockets. "Not a lot of folks left here, anyway."</p>
<p><em>Fair enough. We did get what we came here for, grim as it is.</em> "Alright."</p>
<p>They leave the town as quickly as they came, climbing back up the side of the ridge while the sun sinks into the ground across the planet. Fox wishes they could've stayed for a bit longer to chat with the locals, but he knows that wouldn't have been a good idea. The less he would've had to talk with them, the better. </p>
<p>It doesn't change the fact that they'll probably die, but it'll take some of the sting off. He tells himself it won't hurt as bad, but he's not quite sure he believes himself. He wants to believe it. It doesn't change the fact that they'll die. There one moment, gone the next.</p>
<p>A comforting way to go, perhaps. Fox finds that the thought of unknown death fills him with a dread so visceral that he can't help but cling to something for support. He latches onto Wolf's arm and forces himself to take a few deep breaths.</p>
<p>"Whoa, you alright?" Wolf asks as he pulls his hood down, mismatched eyes trained on Fox. The concern would be touching if he didn't feel like he was about to puke.</p>
<p>"Y- yeah," Fox responds after he takes a minute to steady himself. He lets go of the warm bulk of Wolf's arm and tries not to think too hard about the ache that blossoms in his chest.</p>
<p>"You stumble or something?" Wolf grins as he speaks, but that concern is still in his eye.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Just… thinking." It isn't a lie. Just omitting the key details. </p>
<p>Wolf reaches over and pats his back once they continue walking. "Don't think too hard you fall and break something, yeah? Still need ya for the team." He puts his eyepatch back on after he speaks; Fox feels a rush of disappointment he can't place.</p>
<p>"I'll do my best," Fox replies with a snicker. Leave it to Wolf to find a way to make his spirits a bit lighter. Despite it all, Wolf always manages to find a way to make him smile.</p>
<p>By the time they make it back to the camp the stars have come out and Fox's legs have long since started aching. He can't remember the last time he's walked so much!</p>
<p>Panther greets them with a smile when they turn the corner. Fox does his best to smile back before he all but falls to the ground with his poor legs spread out in front of him. He catches a glimpse of Leon at the edge of camp looking out at Malcolm with a rifle in hand.</p>
<p>"Didn't take you too long. Find anything out?" Panther asks before he tosses Fox his phone. </p>
<p> "Just confirmed what we already know," Wolf says with a shrug. "Cornerians taking engineers away. Town was pretty barren."</p>
<p>"Ah. Better than nothing."</p>
<p>"I guess. Nobody knows anything but wild rumors," Wolf complains as he sinks into a chair.</p>
<p>"Only way to know for certain is to ask our man on the inside," Fox pipes up from his spot on the floor. Rock and gravel have never been so comfortable before; he doesn't think he's ever going to get back up now.</p>
<p>"And even then…" Wolf sighs and looks up at the sky. "Getting kind of stuck here. Runnin' outta ideas."</p>
<p>"It is just a matter of time, my friend. Even if we do not make a move, someone will," Panther says. He sits across from Wolf and crosses his legs, studying his claws.</p>
<p>"Oh, speaking of Bill! Get something set up or whatever?"</p>
<p>Panther nods. "Panther added his number to our phones and set up a communications network between the five of us. Easier to get news."</p>
<p>Fox's ears perk up at the good news. "Oh, sweet! How's it work?"</p>
<p>Panther's expression turns sheepish before he looks away. "It's really just a group chat," he admits.</p>
<p>Fox laughs. "Hey, it's a good idea!" He checks his phone and finds a program pinned to his home screen that leads to a private chat between all of them when pressed. There are a few messages between Panther, Leon, and Bill, but it is empty otherwise.</p>
<p>"Good." Panther nods with a smile before he relaxes in his seat. Everyone around the campsite is so content despite the situation they're in, even Fox. Comfortable.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who knew the people out to kill me months ago would be the ones I feel safe with? Who knew the ones I should've trusted turned into tyrants?</em>
</p>
<p>Fox smiles and looks at Wolf. <em>Who knew they'd be such good friends to have?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Friends. Is that the right word? After only a few days, is it?</em>
</p>
<p>The thought fills his chest with warmth, so it must be the right one. The other "F" word comes to mind at the same time, but he backs up before that one can slip out. That definitely isn't the one to use in this situation, no way.</p>
<p>Not when he already has one that he broke himself. </p>
<p>Leon's voice cuts through the comforting atmosphere like a knife. "Cornerians are leaving Malcolm. Transport ships and a few tanks, looks like."</p>
<p>Fox shoots up, pain in his legs forgotten as he and the others scramble over to get a good look at Malcolm. Sure enough, he can just make out a few ships flying away from the town.</p>
<p>It's enough to open a pit of dread in his stomach. The town sits there, silent and unmoving. Only a few lights still on there, only a few souls still awake. So fragile.</p>
<p>"You don't think…" Fox trails off, fear cascading throughout his mind. His stomach rolls while he stands there, unmoving and unblinking.</p>
<p>A hand grips his shoulder; he looks over and sees Wolf standing there with a pained expression on his face. Fox can't help but feel touched.</p>
<p><em>Of course he cares about them. Of course he wants to save them. Can't even imagine what he's going through right now,</em> Fox thinks with a wince.</p>
<p>"Cornerians are a good distance away. Amount is enough to have been the entire base," Leon says, voice a whisper in the wind. </p>
<p>Wolf curses. "Sounds like it's gonna-"</p>
<p>Something blinks through the sky in a nanosecond and Fox nearly misses it.</p>
<p>Then everything erupts in a flash of white. It's the last thing Fox sees before he blacks out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Interlude I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No recommended listening this time, saving the bangers for later chapters. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dammit, why won't he pick up?"</p>
<p>Slippy pulls the phone away from his face and presses the end call button before it could go to voicemail. <em>No point in leaving more if he won't answer me!</em></p>
<p>He sighs and drags a hand down the side of his face. <em>Surely he's not asleep over there.</em><em> Not for what, eight hours now?</em></p>
<p>The blueprints displayed on the computer screen on his desk are a beacon of fear that eats away at him more and more every second he can't warn anyone. <em>Fox won't pick up… who else?</em></p>
<p>Slippy flops onto his bed and stares up at the ceiling as frustration builds in his chest. He lets it out with a huff. <em>Could try Bill, couldn't I?</em></p>
<p>He shoots up and scrambles to open his contacts. "Of course, stupid!" <em>Least I can warn someone about this! </em></p>
<p>He taps on Bill's contact info and waits as the phone rings a few times. Bill picks up a moment later, and Slippy can't help but breathe a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Dude?" Bill asks, confusion laden in his voice.</p>
<p>"Bill! I can't get ahold of Fox, what's going on?" Slippy gets up and starts to pace around his room as he speaks. </p>
<p>"Glad to know I'm not the only one, man! Been texting him for hours!" Bill exclaims.</p>
<p>Slippy reaches up and readjusts his hat as he considers Bill's words, worry taking the place of that frustration. "You think he's …"</p>
<p>Bill laughs. "Nah, probably on some important mission, you know? Wolf's dragging him all over the planet," he replies too quickly. <em>That's gotta be the case; there's no way Fox would...</em></p>
<p>No. He won't think that way. He can't afford to.</p>
<p>Slippy shakes the thought off and comes back to his original goal. "Well, I was gonna tell him about some new info I got from my job."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Slippy could practically see Bill lean forward in his chair.</p>
<p>Slippy gets up and walks over to his desk to get a better view of the blueprints. "It's nothing good, Bill. Cornerians commissioned us to make a guided missile system."</p>
<p>"So? We got plenty of them."</p>
<p>"They want this one to be able to attach to satellites. Supposed to be able to fire all kinds of missiles," Slippy whispers, shuddering. <em>All the people they would be putting in danger, and for what? What's all of this even for?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>What's Pepper even trying to accomplish? </em>
</p>
<p>"Oh, dude," Bill breathes. "Damn."</p>
<p>"Damn's right. If the Cornerians get their hands on something like that-"</p>
<p>"Say goodbye to the rebellion with an eye in the sky. Seems we still got a few smart higher-ups."</p>
<p>"No kidding."</p>
<p>"So whatcha gonna do, dude?"</p>
<p>Slippy glares at the computer screen. He'd made up his mind earlier, but voicing his decision feels a lot harder. "I can't just sit by and do nothing again."</p>
<p>"Which means?" Bill presses with a smile in his voice. </p>
<p>Slippy takes a breath. "They're trying to fast track this project, so I'm gonna sabotage it." Once he gets going, the words are very easy to say. Why not commit a little treason? Heck of a thing to put on a bucket list.</p>
<p>"Never thought I'd see the day ya grow a pair, dude." Bill laughs while Slippy rolls his eyes. "But seriously, proud of you! Stick it to the man!"</p>
<p>"I'll do my best." <em>If I don't get found out and thrown in prison first.</em></p>
<p>"So, uh. About that missile system, or whatever," Bill starts after a beat of silence.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Those disappearing towns…" he trails off, and Slippy connects the dots right then.</p>
<p>"You don't think they've got a prototype?" Slippy presses a hand to his mouth in horror. Towns being wiped off the map, no records of anything of the sort happening?</p>
<p>"They've gotta be keeping that locked down hard."</p>
<p>Slippy hums as he rubs his chin and moves to sit down on the edge of his bed. "We gotta let Fox know." He yawns and flops down on his mattress with a sigh.</p>
<p>"I'll keep trying to get through to him, okay? You… you sound tired, man." Bill's voice is laden with concern like he just wants to reach through the phone and give Slippy a hug.</p>
<p>Slippy yawns again. "Sounds like a good idea. Let me know when you do." If you do. Gosh, please be okay.</p>
<p>"Course, dude. Go get some rest."</p>
<p>"Alright. See you."</p>
<p>"See ya, man."</p>
<p>The line goes dead and Slippy sets his phone on the nightstand before taking off his hat and closing his eyes. <em>What a day. What a week!</em></p>
<p>Sleep does not come easily, and when it does he is plagued by the nightmares of his team fracturing and splitting into pieces. Nightmares they may be, but they were very real once. </p>
<p>Once, a long while ago.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>The first thing Wolf feels is the breeze on his face. The first thing he hears is water lapping against sand. The first thing he smells is saltwater.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He opens his eyes and sees the ocean. It is calm, waves small and gentle. The sky is a flawless sapphire blue, not a single cloud marring the surface. There is no sun to be found, but Wolf can't help but squint in the bright light.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The one thing you could never have," a familiar voice says from behind him. He whips around with a startled shout, but nobody is there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What, a beach vacation?" Wolf asks with a snort. He sits down on the beach and looks put at the vast ocean. He wonders what it would be like to be swallowed whole by it. Such a great and uncaring beast, the ocean. Surely it wouldn't spare a second thought for him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Peace," the voice says again. Its tone is amused, almost playful. That just sends annoyance spiking through Wolf's mind, so he chooses to ignore it.</em>
</p>
<p>May as well enjoy the peace I got here, then.</p>
<p>
  <em>He digs up a handful of sand and watches as it sifts and spills through his fingers. Does it again and tries to watch a single grain in the pile make it back to the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The breeze is still gentle and Wolf feels at peace.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The ocean, huh?" This time, the voice has a body to go with it. Fox is sitting there beside him as if he had been forever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That annoyance disappears as soon as it came like a wave receding from the shore. "Sure, yeah." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But you can't swim." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wolf blinks. "How the hell do you know-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fox laughs, cutting him off. "The space is nice, but it's the noise of the water you prefer. Better than the silence up there," he states before pointing to the sky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can't just say those things-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The noise keeps you from being alone in here." Fox taps the side of his head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wolf is stunned into silence. He curls his knees into his chest and doesn't look at Fox. The ocean shifts and changes in front of him and he longs to swim. He longs to know how to swim.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"When you're alone with your head, you think about the things you can't. That pile of yours is spilling over." Fox is saying these things, but it's not him. Wolf knows it can't be him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sense of fear grips onto him, strangling his heart and lungs "L- like what?" Wolf scratches the side of his face and keeps watching the waves. He doesn't look over at Fox.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What you'll do to end it all. Whether or not you'll die." Fox gets up and walks in front of Wolf, blocking his view of the water. His face is foggy and distorted, not unlike a blurry photograph.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The words cut deep. Of course it's all true, loathe as Wolf may be to admit it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's the next thing that Fox says that floors him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're scared to think about how you really feel about me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pile almost collapses under the weight of that statement, but Wolf keeps it upright with the anger that explodes from him.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"You got no </em>goddamn<em> right saying shit like that!" Wolf roars as he shoots up to his feet, face inches from the blurry mess that is Fox.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Then deny it." Fox's voice is smug, but Wolf can't see his expression and that angers him even more. "Deny the truth."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Shut the </em>hell<em> up!" Wolf shoves Fox with all his might. He falls into the water and dissipates with the surf without another word.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Wolf collapses to the ground and puts his face in his hands. The rage is still there within him, but fear and confusion are just as eager to be let loose. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looks up to the sky and screams at the clouds until the din of the waves drowns him out.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first thing Wolf remembers is the flash of light. </p>
<p>The first thing he sees is a grey sky covered in wispy clouds.</p>
<p>Then everything else comes back to him with the force of a gunshot. He shoots up with a gasp and clutches his chest as he struggles to get his breathing under control.</p>
<p>"The hell?" He presses a hand to his head and looks around when he manages to calm himself down a bit. <em>What... what happened?</em></p>
<p>The first person he lays eyes on is Fox, who is laying on the ground, unmoving. The sight sends Wolf's heart racing while he scrambles over to him and presses two fingers to his neck. </p>
<p>A pulse, strong and steady. Fox's breathing is slow and even. Wolf sits back down with a heavy sigh as he looks over the unconscious forms of Panther and Leon a bit further away. A moment of observation reveals that their chests are rising and falling as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now I just gotta figure out why we all got knocked out. It wasn't some ambush, was it? </em>
</p>
<p>Wolf gets up and stretches out his stiff limbs before he pokes around their camp. Nothing is out of the ordinary from the night before.</p>
<p>
  <em>There was that flash before I woke up. We was- the town!</em>
</p>
<p>Wolf whips around and sprints out of the camp and around the rock cover, praying that it was all just a part of that strange dream. </p>
<p>Of course it wasn't. He knows it wasn't, but a fool can hope.</p>
<p>The sun breaks through a patch of clouds as Wolf rounds the bend and sees it. </p>
<p>The crater.</p>
<p>There is no sign of life in that valley except for two lonely roads that stop at the edge of a massive crater where Malcolm used to be. There's nothing there; no rubble from buildings or empty husks of cars. No broken streetlights or destroyed roads.</p>
<p>There is nothing but dirt and rock inside the crater. There is nothing left. </p>
<p>Wolf falls to his knees, his heart breaking for the tenth, hundredth, thousandth time. He's lost track since this all started, but what does it matter? It happened once, it'll happen again. </p>
<p>It will all just keep happening until either Pepper or the Lylat System is destroyed.</p>
<p><em>Pepper's gonna pay for this,</em> Wolf decides. He digs up a handful of dirt and watches while it blows away in the wind. He stares at the crater and thinks of those two grumpy old men in the bar. Turned to dust and ash while they slept, probably. </p>
<p>He thinks about the people he and Fox passed walking down the street, dead now. So many people with lives and hopes and friends and dreams.</p>
<p>Gone. Gone, and Wolf could do nothing.</p>
<p>He <em>howls</em> into the empty sky. He sings a dirge the only way he knows how and hopes it's good enough for all the lives lost.</p>
<p>He feels a small part of him die with the town.</p>
<p>He feels a much bigger and angrier part take its place, ready to find and kill Pepper. </p>
<p><em>I'm gonna kill him and burn the empire to the ground. Nobody should ever die again,</em> he thinks once he finishes mourning and tears spill down his face. He doesn't try to get up, though.</p>
<p>He's not ready to quite yet.</p>
<p>He doesn't go to wake the others up. <em>They'll be awake soon, and they'll see everything the Cornerians have done. </em></p>
<p>And just as he figured, he hears the sound of footsteps approaching behind him. Leon and Panther's confused murmurs alongside them as well.</p>
<p>"Wolf?" Fox asks. "What happened- oh shit."</p>
<p>Wolf watches as Fox stands beside him, mouth open in shock. A sharp intake of breath from Leon and a curse from Panther.</p>
<p>"Exactly what Bill said would happen," Wolf replies with a sigh. "It's all gone."</p>
<p>Wolf expected the shock from the others. He had expected everyone to be speechless in the wake of that crater, nobody quite sure how to fill that deathly silence. </p>
<p>He isn't prepared when Fox explodes.</p>
<p>"I told you this was gonna happen!" Fox shouts. He balls his hands into fists and turns to glare at Wolf. "All these people died, and for what?"</p>
<p>"Nothing we could do," Wolf replies with a sigh. Fox words should be riling him up, but he just can't find it in himself to get angry. It's all focused on Pepper and buried by exhaustion.</p>
<p>"We could've told them to get out! We could've told them they were in danger!" Fox gestures to the crater as he speaks, his voice growing louder.</p>
<p>Wolf shakes his head. "They wouldn't listen. You'd just set the Cornerians off even more."</p>
<p>"We could've saved someone, <em>anyone</em>!"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Fox." Wolf pinches the bridge of his snout. "Too late now." He looks up at the pure rage on Fox's face and flinches. <em>Probably the wrong thing to say.</em></p>
<p>"We had all the intel to help people and we just kept our mouths shut. Walked around down there like it was all fine!" Fox's breathing starts to pick up. </p>
<p>"Again, it wouldn't have-"</p>
<p>"I don't give a damn, I let people <em>die</em>!" Fox's voice cracks at that last word. He sits down with a thud and hides his face in his hands.</p>
<p>"Fox…"</p>
<p>Wolf hears a sniffle from behind those hands. It turns into a whimper, and then into quiet sobs that shake Fox's entire body.</p>
<p>He's crying. </p>
<p><em>I've never… oh man.</em> Wolf aches to reach over and hold Fox, to comfort him and tell him everything will be okay. He wants to, but he can't. It hurts, so he settles for talking instead.</p>
<p>"I feel awful too, y'know. All those people…" Wolf shakes his head as his thoughts form and reform in different ways inside his head. "But we can use this. Can learn and save everyone else."</p>
<p>"Is this worth it?" Fox asks, voice thick with tears and pain.</p>
<p>Wolf just shrugs. "I dunno. Hope so, in the end." That anger within him flares up again before he continues. "Gonna kill Pepper regardless," he growls.</p>
<p>Fox stiffens from beside him but doesn't respond to that. The sniffles stop and he wipes the tears from his bloodshot eyes with a shuddering breath.</p>
<p>Wolf reaches over and sets a firm hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna make this right."</p>
<p>Fox leans into the touch and closes his eyes. He lifts his face to the sky. "I hope so, for all their sakes."</p>
<p>Wolf can't help but feel like Fox is talking about more than just that town.</p>
<p>"There was a flash of light before we fell unconscious, right?" He asks, turning to Leon and Panther.</p>
<p>Panther jumps a bit before he turns to Wolf and nods. "Yes, Panther saw it too. Why?"</p>
<p>"Just… what could've caused that?"</p>
<p>Leon clears his throat. "Well, it turned the town into a crater. Something fell out of the sky."</p>
<p>Fox nods. "Thought I saw a glimpse of something in the sky just before the flash."</p>
<p>Wolf stares up at the sky which suddenly seems far more dangerous now. "So the Cornerians got some orbital drop cannons or some crap now. Fantastic."</p>
<p>"So we deal with that too," Panther replies before they can lapse into a silence that'll darken their thoughts. </p>
<p>"The hell are we gonna do that?" Wolf shoots back with a snort. "Four of us against the entire army up there?"</p>
<p>Fox shrugs. "I've done it before with Venom. Can't be that hard with the Cornerians, can it?"</p>
<p>Wolf tries not to feel unsettled by how casual that statement was. "I'm sure the Cornerians would use all sorts of shit as leverage against you. Drop a bomb or two on some more towns, you know?"</p>
<p>Fox looks down at his hands. "Guess they do have that."</p>
<p>"Any better ideas, Boss?" Leon asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah, one." Wolf pushes himself up off the ground and dusts his pants off with a flick of his hands. "Let's talk to Bill, figure out how that weapon of theirs works, and get some help from some other camps."</p>
<p>It's a pretty vague idea, but Wolf just doesn't have anything better to work with. He knows Fox could very well handle the entire Cornerian Army by himself if he was up in the sky with an Arwing, but there's more to lose now than there was during the Lylat Wars. They have to be more careful with their plans, or thousands more innocents could die as pawns of a monstrous empire. </p>
<p>"Least it's something," Fox concedes before getting up as well. His gaze lingers over the crater for a long moment, pain turning his eyes glassy.</p>
<p>Panther sets a hand on his shoulder and turns him away from the sight. "Let's tear down camp and head home, yes?"</p>
<p>Fox nods and is led away, leaving Leon and Wolf alone. Wolf casts one last lingering gaze over Malcolm to commit every detail of that husk to memory before he and Leon follow them back to the camp.</p>
<p>Breaking everything down and packing up is a quick and silent process. Nobody knows what else to say, what else even needs to be said. Wolf can't even think about much other than returning to the camp to make a new plan. </p>
<p>
  <em>I barely even know what I'm doing anymore. How does anyone trust me to make the right decisions? Was this even the right decision?</em>
</p>
<p>Wolf puts the tent away. No answer comes and it leaves him frustrated with no way to alleviate the feeling. He packs up the chairs with much more force than necessary instead, but the satisfaction is almost nonexistent. </p>
<p>Panther claps him on the shoulder once the campsite has been packed up and put away. "Save the thinking for later. Your face looks like an angry storm cloud, my friend."</p>
<p>"You know that's impossible," Wolf replies with an eye roll. He shoulders his backpack and starts to walk. <em>My face does not look like a storm cloud. Hell does that even mean?</em></p>
<p>"Worth a shot, Panther supposes," Panther says, amusement coloring his voice. "Just don't get too lost in that head of yours."</p>
<p>"No promises," Wolf calls over his shoulder. Panther just laughs and jogs to catch up with him.</p>
<p>They begin the long journey back in silence. There isn't much to say that hasn't already been spoken to death, so everyone just puts one foot in front of the other and keeps moving. </p>
<p>Until the silence is broken by a phone ringing, anyway. </p>
<p>Fox just about jumps out of his skin when he hears it. Wolf can't help but laugh as Fox shoves a hand in his pocket to grab his phone, a fond sort of warmth settling in his chest.</p>
<p>"Bill? Yeah, I'm okay." Fox furrows his brows. "You called? Slippy too?"</p>
<p>Wolf shoots him a questioning look, and he just responds with a shrug. "Yeah," he continues. "Intel was good. We're fine. Yep. No."</p>
<p>"He's lucky to have such good friends, no?" Panther remarks with an easy smile.</p>
<p>"Suppose so." Wolf quirks a brow at Panther. What's that all about?</p>
<p>"Other than the three of us, of course."</p>
<p>"Shut it." Wolf shoves Panther's shoulder and tries to ignore the odd feeling that flares in his chest. It coils around his heart like a snake and makes him feel some anger mixed with worry.</p>
<p>It grows more intense when he looks over and watches Fox talking on the phone with Bill. That's when it registers along with a flash of his mostly forgotten dream from the night before.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jealousy, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>That pile is finally tipping over.</p>
<p>When it hits the ground?</p>
<p>Wolf doesn't want to know what will happen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Gimme a minute, oh man." Fox sinks into a chair as soon as he enters Wolf's tent, ecstatic to be off of his feet once more.</p>
<p>"S'fine, I gotta get Anders and them before we can get started," Wolf says before he dumps his backpack by his cot and leaves as quick as can be.</p>
<p>A bit too quick in Fox's eyes. He stares at the tent flap for a moment before he shrugs and pulls out his phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gotta call Bill and Slippy so we can make sure everyone is on the same page. Figure out how to move forward. </em>
</p>
<p>Fox frowns. He's been so focused on getting established and integrated into Wolf's camp that he hasn't thought too hard about where this rebellion was taking him. Sure, he knew they were trying to free Macbeth and drive the occupation out, and now Wolf just got it in his head that he wants to kill Pepper.</p>
<p>Fox still isn't sure how to feel about that one. It's too much to unpack at the moment, so he sets it aside with a promise to come back to it later.</p>
<p>It's the prospect of that next little step they need to take that worries him. There are so many directions they could go, but any of them could be a misstep that throws them over the edge of a cliff and into destruction.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe we'll all come up with something halfway decent.</em>
</p>
<p>There isn't much else to do while he waits except think about the same things over and over again, so that's what he does. He worries, tries to push the worry down, and gets worried all over again.</p>
<p>Wolf and the rest of the group filter in before that cycle can get going too bad, much to Fox's relief. He sits up straight and attempts to make himself look a bit less like an exhausted traveler while everyone finds a seat around the table. There aren't many places to sit, so Panther and Leon end up taking their cots so Anders, Tess, and Stein all have somewhere to get comfortable. </p>
<p>"This everyone?" Fox asks, pulling out his phone.</p>
<p>Wolf nods. "Other than your boys, yep."</p>
<p>"You fill them in?" Fox gestures to Anders and the other two as he speaks.</p>
<p>Another nod. "Best I could without causing a panic in the camp."</p>
<p><em>Not yet, anyway</em>. Fox calls Bill and connects Slippy to the conversation before setting his phone to speaker and placing it on the table. </p>
<p>"We all here, dude?" Bill asks once he picks up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, all here." Fox crosses his arms and leans back in his seat.</p>
<p>"Glad to hear you're okay, Fox!" Slippy exclaims, which brings a warm smile to Fox's face. "I was so worried!"</p>
<p>"Sorry about that. I'll try not to get knocked out when you need me," Fox tries to joke. He cringes as soon as he says it.</p>
<p>Wolf clears his throat and takes everyone's attention. "So…" he starts. "Town's gone. Cornerians used some sorta orbital cannon, or whatever?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Slippy answers. "That one's just a prototype, they want Space Dynamics to make a better version. One that'll attach to any satellite, has different payloads too. Other nasty stuff on top of that!"</p>
<p>Fox can't suppress a shiver as he listens. </p>
<p>"Won't be any chance for anyone to rise against them if that happens," Wolf murmurs. "Total lockdown in the whole system."</p>
<p>"I'll do my best to sabotage the process, but I'm just one person." Fox can almost see Slippy wringing his hands as he speaks. </p>
<p>"Sounds kinda like we're screwed," Stein pipes up with a grimace. <em>Took the words right out of my mouth. </em></p>
<p>"Not if we figure out a way to stop it," Wolf says as he points at Stein.</p>
<p>Anders snorts and leans forward, his ears pinned back. His frown seems a bit deeper than it usually is and his eyes are narrowed as he looks at Wolf. "How do you expect to stop all of these weapons across the entire system?"</p>
<p>"Bet just one would be hard as hell to," Stein mumbles. "Even with all you ace pilots. No offense."</p>
<p>"None taken," Wolf remarks while he rolls his eye. Fox can't help but grin at that, But Stein's words strike a chord within him.</p>
<p>
  <em>We destroy one of these cannons, two more would take its place. Then they'll make three more after that.</em>
</p>
<p>Fox has never thought of calling any task impossible before, but as the odds keep getting stacked higher and higher against them he can't help but start to reconsider. </p>
<p>It doesn't matter what he decides, though. He's sticking with this rebellion until the bitter end if it comes down to it.</p>
<p>"There is one thing," Slippy pipes up after a moment. "I think you guys can help with the sabotage."</p>
<p>Wolf raises a brow and leans forward in his seat with a hum. "Yeah? Keep talking."</p>
<p>Fox hears Slippy take a deep breath from the other end of the line and prepares himself. <em>Hope you're ready for this one, Wolf.</em></p>
<p>"These orbital cannons are unmanned, so there's gotta be a control area of some sort around the place. Bill could probably figure that one out, but there's a way to buy us time while he does."</p>
<p>"And that would be-"</p>
<p>"The cannons are pretty expensive to create and you're all standing on the most mineral-rich planet in the galaxy. Plenty of factories there to process that stuff and make what the Cornerians need," Slippy explains without missing a beat. Wolf looks offended by the interruption, but his ears are perked.</p>
<p>"Not a bad idea, but there are too many factories 'round the place," Wolf points out.</p>
<p>"Which is why we did all the heavy lifting for you guys, man!" Bill exclaims. </p>
<p>Fox grins. <em>Almost feels unfair, having these two guys leaking just about every Cornerian secret to us. Bet they looked up areas on Macbeth with a high concentration of soldiers around ore deposits or something. Gotta abuse the power while you can, I guess.</em></p>
<p>Fox hopes Bill has been covering his tracks well enough. He doesn't even want to think about what would happen if Bill got caught. Charged for treason and thrown in prison at the very least. Shot dead on the spot at most, which sends a chill of fear down his spine.</p>
<p>"Just had to find the occupied factories and narrow down which ones were closest to the raw ore they need," Slippy says. <em>Called it,</em> Fox thinks with smug satisfaction.</p>
<p>"So we just break in and destroy the place?" Wolf asks as he crosses his arms.</p>
<p>"Sounds like an opportunity to me," Leon pipes up with a smile.</p>
<p>"What, an opportunity to die?" Panther grumbles. "We cannot lose anyone to a distraction."</p>
<p>"Should be easy enough if we send a decent-sized group," Fox says. "Weapons I brought from Sargasso should work well too."</p>
<p>Anders clears his throat. "Factories here are built real cheap. Couple of grenades could tear through the walls no problem."</p>
<p>"But we'd hurt the workers," Wolf says with a frown. Fox can just about feel the waves of uncertainty rolling off of him from his seat.</p>
<p>"So you dudes just go at night!" Bill exclaims. "Barely any innocents there, just guards. You're just there to destroy the resources, anyway."</p>
<p>"We'd still have to be careful," Fox replies with a sigh. He rubs his chin and tries to think of every way the job could go wrong, both big and small.</p>
<p>"It'll be worth the gamble," Wolf states as if it is an irrefutable fact. Fox prays that he's correct for everyone's cases. For everyone's lives.</p>
<p>"How guarded, Bill?" Fox asks. He doesn't hear anything from the other line for a long moment, which fills him with an uncomfortable sense of anticipation. "Bill?"</p>
<p>"Least two dozen, probably more. S' a big freaking factory they got this stuff at, dudes. Probably the biggest one for all this." Bill's concern floods through the line and washes over everyone, dousing that little hope they may have had.</p>
<p>"Even if we took everyone here, it might not be enough," Fox murmurs, hand running over his headfur.</p>
<p>Panther sighs and looks down at the floor. "And we leave the camp without a leader, no?"</p>
<p>Silence. Fox looks over at Wolf and waits for him to make the call, but he doesn't say anything. He looks lost in thought for once, which strikes Fox as odd. Perhaps even conflicted. He looks away.</p>
<p>Slippy ends up being the one who breaks the silence. "It's the only way we can slow them down," he says. </p>
<p>Fox levels his gaze on Wolf once more, who looks back this time. "You did say it was worth the risk," Fox states. </p>
<p>"We're gonna do this, but…" Wolf trails off and breaks away from Fox's eyes. Something akin to guilt builds on his face, and that makes Fox's stomach twist in anticipation.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna have to call in some help."</p>
<p>Fox raises a brow. What could be so bad about that? "Who is it? Someone from another cell?"</p>
<p>Wolf doesn't answer. He just stares at what must be a very interesting spot on the tent canvas behind Leon's head. </p>
<p>"Well?" Fox presses. <em>The hell are the dramatics about this time?</em></p>
<p>Still no answer. Irritation and nerves flare up in an ugly combination inside of him.</p>
<p>"Who the heck is it, Wolf?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>[ODNL]: Hey. Gonna have to call in that favor now</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[KRSD]: About time. Was wondering when you would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: Sending you coordinates. Meet me here, but hide your ship. Cornerians are getting more thorough</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[KRSD]: Understood. Anything else I should know?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: It would be better to hear in person</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[KRSD]: Okay, if you're sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: I'm not, but we need you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[KRSD]: I'll be there ASAP. See you, Wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ODNL]: See you</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>